<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>25 Days of Ficmas - Ballum by Witch_of_agnesi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820864">25 Days of Ficmas - Ballum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_of_agnesi/pseuds/Witch_of_agnesi'>Witch_of_agnesi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Beanie hat, Ben Mitchell Loves Callum "Halfway" Highway, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ben Mitchell, Bottom Callum "Halfway" Highway, Boys In Love, Butt Plugs, Callum Highway loves Ben Mitchell, Car Sex, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Christmas Party, Christmas concert, Cock Rings, Cold, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dress Up, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Filming, Fluff, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Injury, Intercrural Sex, Jay is suspicious, Jealous Ben, Kissing in snow, Kitchen Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mistletoe, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, New Year's Eve, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Display of Affection, Ribbons, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rutting, SO MUCH FLUFF, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexting, Shower Sex, Skiing, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Uniform Kink, Wall Sex, Worry, but very mild, oblivious callum, santa, sex advice, washing machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>86,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_of_agnesi/pseuds/Witch_of_agnesi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version of the 25 days of ficmas from tumblr.<br/>A series of prompts to do with Christmas, featuring the Ballum boys.<br/>Each chapter has its own rating - I will show the rating in the chapter title and any specific chapter warnings and tags in the start notes.  They are each around 2000-3000 words long and it was supposed to be Christmas fluff, but the boys will not keep away from each other and so there is quite a bit of smut...</p><p>Added bonus: New Year’s Eve...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Christmas Shopping - rated T</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tags:  brief indication of sex, minor panic attack</p><p>This year has been awful for so many people and taken away so many things!  Normally I’d be rehearsing Christmas music with the band I’m in from October for our Christmas concert but obviously this isn’t happening this year apart from one virtual piece.  So I thought what could I do to make myself feel Christmassy and this was born!  It was supposed to be fluff and there is a lot of fluff and some smut because I just can’t write angsty things at the moment with everything that’s going on, so I hope you enjoy the stories.</p><p>They are based around the idea of Ben and Callum having a lovely, happy first Christmas together and they stand alone but there are some threads that run through them all too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s the 1st of December and Ben has managed to convince Callum it's a good day to go Christmas shopping.  “It’ll be quiet,” he promised as they lay in bed, curled into each other as they came down from their earlier exertions.  “And then it’ll all be over nice and early and we won’t have to worry about it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing is, Callum’s never really put much stock into Christmas in the past, and therefore Christmas shopping is also much of a mystery to him.  His dad was never really one to celebrate Christmas, preferring to hit the bottle early and leave Callum and Stuart to fend for themselves most years.  Even when they had grown up and moved away from Jonno, neither Highway brother really thought of Christmas as a special day, they’d share a token gift with each other, maybe have a drink in the afternoon but it was very much a normal day.  And in the army, even though he was away from his family, they could have been called for duty at any given moment, so he never treated it as different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now he’s living with Ben, and therefore Lola, Jay and Lexi are part of his family, things are different.  Lexi’s been excited about Christmas since they took down the Halloween decorations at the Mitchell’s house (she’d begged for a house full, Lola had flat out refused and Ben had tried to be the voice of reason and talk her out of some of the more lurid suggestions.  But Callum had fallen hook, line and sinker for it and then Ben couldn’t say no to him either so they’d gone all out, pumpkins, large spiders, webs, light up ghosts, the works.  Lexi had loved it.  Phil less so.  Callum was never more glad that they’d moved out earlier that year so he didn’t have to face the wrath of the Mitchell patriarch when he saw what they’d done to his kitchen).  He’s never even thought about Christmas the way she does, all wide eyed excitement bubbling over every single day and he’s charmed to pieces by the whole thing.  He’s actually looking forward to Christmas already, spending it with Ben and Lexi (and even Phil, by extension, as they’ll be at the Mitchell house) is going to be the highlight of his year.  He’s starting to get excited himself, for what feels like the first time in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, the 1st of December seems like it’s extremely early to go Christmas shopping but when he ventures to mention that fact to Ben, he’s met with a huff of laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, you’ve not seen Lexi when things don’t go her way.  Last year, she asked for a baby Unicorn toy and I left it too late to pick one up.  By the time I got to the shops, it was sold out everywhere.  She was really not happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get her something else?” Callum asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got a horse and made a horn out of a piece of paper, and glued it to its head.  Painted it with glitter and everything, but she wasn’t fooled.  Smart cookie, even if she’s also a little madam,” Ben says and Callum hides his head against Ben’s chest to stop him seeing the smile that comes over his face at the story.  Like father, like daughter, is what he thinks, knowing Ben would probably have reacted in the same way and loving him even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s stroking his fingers lightly through his hair as they cuddle and it’s so soft and sweet and lovely that the realisation hits Callum like a ton of bricks.  “Hang on, I have to get presents for Lexi too,” he says, pulling back in time to see the smile on Ben’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, you don’t have to,” he starts, but Callum grabs his hand firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I do.  And, oh god, that means I also need to get presents for the rest of your family too!  What on earth am I going to get Phil?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So that’s how they’ve ended up in town, lists in hand, along with crowds of other people all with the same idea, get the Christmas shopping over and done with early.  Ben got it wrong, because even though it’s early in December it’s so busy and it’s only the pressure of Ben’s hand in his that keeps Callum grounded as looks around in slightly stunned amazement.  He’s got a list of things from Lexi, she’d written an essay that was two sides of A4 long and it had caused both Ben and Lola to roll their eyes before using a red pen to cross things off.  He's also made a list of all the people he needs to buy for, even if the present idea column looks horribly bare.  He’s hoping Ben will have some ideas and help him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that’s scuppered when Ben pulls him into a hug, his face alight and glowing and he looks so beautiful that Callum can hardly breathe and has to lean down and capture his lips in a gentle kiss, mindful of where they are.  Ben hums happily as he returns the kiss, giving a gentle nip to Callum’s bottom lip as he pulls away.  “Shall I meet you in the coffee shop in 2 hours?” he says, running his hands up and down Callum’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What??” Callum asks, not sure if he’s heard correctly, if he’s being left alone in this mystery of Christmas shopping hell he's in and Ben’s face furrows slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need longer?” he asks in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we were shopping together?” Callum says and Ben laughs, stands on his tiptoes and pulls him in for another soft kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t have you there when I’m buying all your surprises!” he says, “you’ll be fine.  It’s just shopping right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Callum says slowly but his mind is starting to race.  How is he supposed to know now what to get everyone?  He can feel the nerves starting to build again - he does not want to fuck this up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s oblivious to his turmoil.  “Shall we say two hours then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before Callum can say or do anything else, he brushes his lips over Callum’s cheek, releases him and vanishes into the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s actually worse than Callum imagined, it’s like a free for all in the shops, where people don’t care if they push anyone out of their way to get to that last toy that they need to get for their darling kid.  The shops are playing Christmas music and he’s so confused with whether Phil would prefer a cozy blanket or a selection of hot sauces that he’s driving himself crazy.  He can’t cope with this and he hasn’t even thought about braving the craziness for Lexi’s present and he’s not even considered what he wants to get for Ben…. He can feel his breathing and his heart rate picking up, becoming more erratic and he slips away, trying to calm himself down.  In the end, he finds himself back outside the coffee shop where Ben left him and it’s an instinctive thing to push the door open and order himself a hot chocolate and then he just collapses into one of the chairs with his head in his hands as he contemplates what his life has become.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the doorbell makes him sit up and he’s startled to see Ben come in.  It’s only been 30 minutes since they parted and he started to freak out, so there’s a lot of time left to go until they’re due to meet, but he knows that Ben’s probably been craving chocolate and cakes and has decided to pop in for something early and then deny all knowledge of it when they meet up to have another lot.  He’s got bags already tucked under his arm and he’s smiling at the lady behind the counter and so it’s only when he turns around to find a seat that he spots Callum sitting alone.  Callum has the distinct pleasure of seeing the way Ben’s face lights up when he spots him, softening into a genuine wide smile full of love and adoration.  No one ever looked at Callum like that before Ben, like he's the only person in the world that matters and that, no matter where they are or what they’re doing, Ben is always so happy to see him.  He grabs his drink from the counter and comes over, sliding a hand onto Callum’s on the table and letting their knees brush underneath it as he sits down.  “Hi, babe,” he says happily, then he looks closer at Callum.  “You’re here early.  What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s sure he can’t tell him why but the way Ben looks at him, all concern and worry, makes him change his mind.  “It’s just so much,” he admits, letting his fingers twine with Ben’s to let him know that he wants this still, even if he is overwhelmed by the whole thing.  “I’ve never had anything like this before.  Christmas was always almost an afterthought, you know, just another day.  My dad and then Stu, they never really bothered with it.  But this, with you and with your family, Ben, it’s everything I’ve ever wanted but it’s just so much.  How do I know if I get Lexi the right present.  What if she doesn’t like it?  What if Phil hates the food I cook on Christmas Day?  What if I ruin…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Callum,” Ben interrupts, firm but gentle, so fond, his eyes fixed on Callum’s face, his thumb stroking over the thin skin on Callum’s wrist.  “Stop.  Please.  It’s not about the presents or the food or you ruining anything.  Which you totally won’t, by the way.  Christmas is about family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my family.  You’re the person I want to spend every day with, including Christmas.  I don’t care what present you buy me, Lexi doesn’t care what present you buy her.  What she wants, what I want, what we want, is you.  You with us, on the most special day of the year.  You helping us to unwrap presents, you sitting around the breakfast table whilst we drink champagne much too early.  You helping us set out the mince pie for Santa the night before.  You, snuggling up with me on a sofa whilst we watch bad Christmas movies.  What I want is a kiss under the mistletoe, you in my bed, spending time with you.  Christmas isn’t just about gifts, baby, it’s about family.  The ones were born with and the ones we choose.  I choose you.  I love you and that’s all that matters, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s overwhelmed, and he can feel the tears starting to fill his eyes.  He blinks them back, crying in a coffee shop was not in his plans for the day.  “Ben,” he starts, and god, he loves him so, so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, the presents are a big part of the day, but you know all you have to do is tie a ribbon around your dick and I’ll be satisfied, right?” Ben adds with a leery grin and that’s it, the moment is broken as Callum throws his head back and laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’ll remember that,” he teases when he’s recovered and he feels so much lighter inside as Ben leans over the table and kisses him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please do,” he says with another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Ben grins and Callum’s heart fills just that little bit more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After their impromptu pit stop, Callum’s actually feeling brave enough to try again and this time he’s prepared for it and manages to get almost everything bought and packaged up.  Except one person that is.  He’s still not sure what he’s going to get Ben for Christmas.  Except for the bright red ribbon he bought on a whim, he has nothing concrete, even if he actually does think Ben would love the idea of unwrapping Callum on Christmas morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s wandering around the shops slowly, trying to clear his head and think because he wants to get Ben something that shows him exactly what he means to him but he doesn’t want anything too cheesy or strange.  Maybe it’s better if he leaves it and comes back another day when he has more time?  He checks his watch and realises he’s going to have to go back to meet Ben for another hot chocolate before going home and that’s when it hits him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s walked past this same shop a few times, steps getting slower every time like he’s drawn to it and now he stops, eyes fixed on the display in the window.  There’s got to be a reason he’s drawn here and as he gazes, his eyes alight on the most perfect present and he makes his mind up.  He knows how Ben feels about him, he knows how he feels about Ben.  Maybe it’s the right time to make sure everyone else knows it too</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hot chocolate - rated E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So the smut begins... tagged for sex, mutual blow jobs, fluffy boys and the ability to conserve food waste by using it in other ways, they’re really just looking after the planet.</p><p>So I guess I figured out how to be a teacher and still write smut in my spare time without wanting to curl up in embarrassment every time I looked at a class of kids.... and this was the first thing I wrote after that!  Hope you like it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lola sent a text this morning, short and abrupt.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lexi’s not well.  Not at school.  Working this pm, can you have her please?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s not sure how ill Lexi actually is.  They’d seen her at the weekend after all, and she’d been loud and excited and slightly crazy over Christmas and Callum and the school Christmas concert and Callum.  He loves how much his daughter loves his boyfriend - it’s the best feeling ever when she snuggles up to Callum, chats to him, hugs him, and wants to spend time with him.  It makes him so happy that Callum loves spending time with her too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So there’s a part of him that thinks this is some sort of ploy for Lexi to spend time with either Callum or him or both of them.  He knows she misses them when it’s her week with Lola and Jay and it’s become some sort of running joke that he and Callum are the fun parents whilst Lola and Jay are the sensible ones.  He’d not missed the way Callum had sucked in a breath at the idea of being called Lexi’s parent, how his eyes had gone wide and full of stars and that night he’d cried tears of happiness in Ben’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But either way, he can’t say no to her and so Ben organises his day so he can be at home for lunch and Lola drops off Lexi before going to work.  She rolls her eyes at Ben where Lexi can’t see.  “Says she has an upset stomach, but I don’t know how upset it really is,” she whispers.  “Let me know if you need anything brought over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be fine,” Ben says.  “She can stay the night and I’ll take her to school tomorrow too if you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lola gives him a hug and leaves and Ben watches as Lexi slumps on the sofa, already commandeering the remote control and switching the most recent Disney film on.  He’s even more sure she’s not really ill and that’s made certain by the toothy smile she sends his way.  “Where's Callum?” she asks innocently and Ben huffs a sigh at his daughter before settling in for hours of Disney fun.  He knows he should tell her that it’s not something she should do, try to get a day off school, but there’s a part of him that likes being able to spend time with her whilst they can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum finishes work early, because Ben has let him know that Lexi is here and he adores her as much as she adores him, and when the door opens quietly, Ben’s sitting on the sofa with Lexi in his arms.  Callum stands in the doorway, looking over at them with the softest eyes Ben has ever seen.  He still gets this way when Callum looks at him like that, he still feels like he doesn’t believe that he can have this, that Callum picked him, that they’re living together, planning to spend Christmas as a family at his dad’s house.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s mouth curves into a smile and he crosses the room to the sofa, presses one gentle kiss to Ben upturned mouth and drops a second kiss to Lexi’s forehead.  “Hi,” he says, “how are you feeling, darling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben knows Callum loves Lexi and he knows she’s got him twisted around her little finger but he can’t help the snort of laughter as she turns doleful eyes upwards.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My stomach hurt this morning, Cal, it’s better now I’ve spent the day with Daddy,” she says, “but we missed you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s eyes meet his, soft and amused.  “I missed you too, Lex,” he says, ruffling her hair.  “How much better is better?  Are you up for some of my hot chocolate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben feels Lexi turn to look at him, obviously contemplating how much she can get away with considering she missed school today.   When she speaks it’s all he can do not to laugh.  “I think that may help me to feel much better,” she announces slowly, like she’s carefully considered the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum catches his eye and smiles again and then with a last press of his lips against Ben’s, he stands up and goes into the kitchen.  Ben can see him pottering around, grabbing saucepans and stuff out of the fridge and he wants to know just when Callum bought all the things needed for hot chocolate, just in case Lexi ever wanted it.   It may just be the sweetest thing ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s around ten minutes later when Callum comes back in with three cups of hot chocolate on a tray and both Ben and Lexi’s mouths drop open at the sight.  Tall glasses, whipped cream piled high, marshmallows and grated chocolate over the top, they are the most incredible drinks he thinks he’s ever seen.  Callum shrugs and looks a little sheepish, a little proud, as Lexi squeals and grabs hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re gorgeous, chocolatey and perfect and Ben has never felt more loved than when Callum touches his cheek, eyes darkening.  “You’ve got some cream here,” he whispers and with a careful eye on Lexi who’s in sugar heaven, he moves forward and kisses it off Ben’s face, a promise for later as he lingers in the closeness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Lexi has finished and the film is over, Ben takes her to bed and reads her a story until she falls asleep, no longer complaining about feeling sick.  When he comes out, shutting the door to her room behind him, Callum is waiting, a slightly nervous look on his face and the bowl of whipped cream in his hands.  “We can be quiet,” he suggests, hopefully and Ben recalls how dark his eyes went when he licked the cream off his face earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum himself had been the one to refuse sex when Lexi was staying over earlier in their relationship, Ben always being comfortable with the fact that his daughter must be aware that they were together in every possible single sense of the word.  He’s a lot more relaxed now and they know how to be quiet when she’s staying over.  But this suggestion, the way Callum is looking at Ben, is something new and he knows that he wants whatever Callum’s got planned too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lock their bedroom door and strip quickly, Callum pushes Ben backwards onto the bed as they kiss.  He reaches over and smears some of the cream onto Ben’s lips and then gets his mouth back onto Ben’s, tongue and lips working to lick it off slowly and deeply and so gently that Ben is moaning quietly before anything has even really started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He arches his back, pulls away from Callum’s lips as he raises an eyebrow suggestively.  “Is that all you’ve got, babe?  Let's be a bit more creative, right?”  And he flips them so Callum is on his back and lets his fingers trail cream over Callum’s collarbones, into the hollow of his throat and over his Adam’s apple and then back up to his jaw.  Callum’s eyes grow wide as Ben bends to his task, letting his tongue scratch along heated skin, cleaning it as he goes, pressing lips into kisses and sucking on the sensitive skin where Callum’s neck meets his jaw.  He knows he’ll leave marks, wanting more than anything to know Callum will be wearing them under his uniform, relishing in the soft moans from his boyfriend as he licks and nips and kisses all the cream away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum pulls him down for a searing kiss once he’s cleaned it all up.  “My turn now?” he breathes and he smudges cream this time down Ben’s arm from his shoulder all the way to his wrist and fingers.  He trails his hot mouth over Ben’s arm, lingering on the soft skin at his pulse point where he tongues the hollow softly, eyes fixed on Ben’s face and then he pulls one of Ben’s fingers into his mouth, slowly sucking on the pad of it.  Ben gulps at the sight, muffles his groan into his other hand as Callum hollows his cheeks, eyes alight and full of mischief as he demonstrates exactly what he is planning on doing later on.  Ben is rock hard, breathing deeply, trying to keep noises down for Lexi’s sake even if he is so turned on it’s almost blinding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He manages to pull Callum back up and forces him back down on the bed so he can straddle his thighs and he gets the cream where he really wants it, over Callum’s chest, to his nipples.  Callum loves anything to do with nipples, and they’ve found out that Ben loves what he can do to Callum when he focuses all his attention on them.  So it’s so easy to lean down and get his hot mouth onto one of Callum’s nipples, to suck the cream off it and set his teeth gently against the bud and watch as Callum writhes on the bed, trying to keep quiet so he doesn’t wake Lexi.  His cock is twitching against Ben’s leg.  Ben grins into it, kisses across his rib cage as he licks the cream off there too and works on the other nipple, slow deep sucks, and lets his fingers roll against the clean one.  Callum’s thrashing underneath him, so turned on, he can tell after all this time together just how close he is from this alone.  He bites just once, as close to the nipple he’s kissing as he dares and Callum swears under his breath and flips them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time he swipes cream all over Ben’s stomach and then he settles in between Ben’s legs and worships his belly.  Callum loves this, and this is one of the spots that they found out early on in their relationship that turns Ben on like no other.  He’s quivering under Callum’s lips and tongue by the time he reaches his belly button, lets his tongue trail spirals into it and then traces the tip down through the soft hair leading to Ben’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stops though, for a breath, and Ben takes that opportunity and gets him back underneath, where he likes him, flat on his back, looking up at Ben like he hung the stars.  Ben reaches down and wipes some cream onto Callum’s cock and this time he frowns a little.  “Are you sure that’s hygienic, Ben?” he asks and Ben’s laugh bubbles out of him because he loves this geek so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure we’re past that stage, babe,” he whispers as he slides down and takes Callum’s cock into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum makes a choked off moan and pats him on the shoulder.  “Together?” he asks, eyes wide and hopeful and so full of love and desire and want that Ben shudders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbles, smears a kiss to Callum’s lips before turning himself around and straddling his chest.  This way, he’s so close to Callum’s dick and at the same time he can feel Callum getting him where he wants him, in the right place to feel the heat of his breath skating over the tip of his own cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallows Callum down at the same time that Callum gets his lips around the head of his cock and it’s so much pleasure, being filled at the same time as fucking.  He loves this, the mutual give and take of a blow job, but they don’t do it often, Callum in particular gets overwhelmed by the dual sensation and he’s always worried it’s not good enough for Ben.  Ben doesn’t care, he loves Callum so much that anything would be everything and this, the slow suck of Callum’s mouth around his cock as he tries to take Callum into him as far as possible at the same time is incredible on any level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s moaning into it now, as Ben tries to let his tongue press against the spot just under his head where he’s so sensitive and swirl it around the shaft as he’s fucking his mouth up and down.  The moaning around his cock makes it even harder, makes the blow job so much better and he returns the favour, knowing how it feels around Callum’s cock too.  It’s call and response, they’re both moaning and feeling the pleasure echoing between them.  Ben lets his hips move once, feels Callum’s fingers encouraging it, his hands gripping at his hips and allows him to thrust shallowly into his mouth, into his throat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s not sure how much longer this is going to last, he can feel Callum’s cock twitching in his mouth, feel the quiver in his thighs that lets him know how close he is, so he concentrates in making it so good for Callum.  He keeps thrusting, letting his own cock slide into the tight, hot place at the back of Callum’s throat whilst he takes him all in, so deep he can feel Callum’s beautiful cock hitting the back of his own throat, so deep his mouth is pressed against the curls at the base of his dick and he swallows, firm and hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only takes two gulps before Callum is coming, muffling his moan around Ben’s dick and he swallows it all, everything that’s on offer.  Ben works him through it, Callum’s almost forgotten he has Ben’s cock in his own mouth and Ben’s so hard still, hips continuing to move before he can get them back under control properly because it’s so hot, feeling Callum coming into him, feeling his pleasure through his throat into his own cock.  He slides off before it’s too sensitive but then Callum’s pulling back, and Ben’s actually quite impressed at how coordinated he is considering he’s just been sucked into a mess, and he’s sliding Ben’s dick out of his throat and before Ben can make a single noise of complaint he’s flipped them again, so Ben is now on his back and he gets his mouth back onto Ben’s cock, deep throating him straight away and letting Ben’s hips snap forward, stroking himself through Callum’s mouth and throat as he thrusts into him.   He doesn’t want to hurt him, but Callum’s resolute, fingers gripping Ben’s hips so hard he’ll have bruises there tomorrow and eyes fixed on Ben’s face and his throat opening, tight and hot and so gorgeous around Ben’s cock and he wants it, wants Ben to fuck his throat and the curling tendrils of heat hit the base of Ben’s stomach so hard with how much Callum trusts him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not long before he’s coming, spasming as he’s buried deep in Callum’s throat and he’s swallowing everything he can, one single bead of come pearling at the edge of his mouth.  Ben muffles the noise he makes in his own arm, knowing how loud he’d be otherwise, watching as Callum’s throat works around him until his orgasm is over and he’s just a puddle on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum crawls up his body once the last drops have been wrung out and lets his fingers stroke Ben’s cheek, so soft and gentle.  “Hi,” he says and his voice is roughened and wrecked from Ben’s dick and Ben’s dick alone, and Ben’s cock twitches, even though he’s just come so hard and long he doesn’t know when he’ll have enough strength to even move again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” he whispers back and kisses Callum, slow and soft, tasting himself as he sucks on his tongue, lazy and languid and lovely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that ok?” Callum asks and he’s still nervous, even after all this time, even after knowing how much Ben loves him, wants him, desires him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than ok,” is all he says, pulling him in so they’re so close together.  “Although, the next time you make Lex hot chocolate, maybe leave off the cream?  I’m not sure I can look at it the same way again knowing how it makes you react!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Winter Wonderland - rated T</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tagged for lots and lots of fluff and passing mentions of sex because of course...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a few notes:</p><p>I wrote some of these before Jay and Lola split up and then I don’t want to rewrite them so they’re staying together for at least part of the advent.</p><p>Callum’s still a police officer and he needs a partner for work, so I’ve given him one!  She’ll turn up in a few of the stories along the way.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They’re off to Walford Winter Wonderland and Callum’s been looking forward to it all day whilst he’s been patrolling the streets.  He’s cold, he’s tired and his feet hurt, plus his partner has been taking the mickey out of him every single time Ben’s text him, and laughing at the countless number of times he’s taken his phone out of his pocket just to check in case he’s missed a message.  Fiona had laughed at him, “I’m sure there’s nothing new on there since you last checked five seconds ago,” had been her comment, light and teasing, but it had still made Callum blush and try to keep his hands off his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the excitement, the knowledge that they’re going as a five piece, their little family that he’s part of, the warmth that brings to his stomach every single time he thinks about it is too much to deny himself.  And so he laughs with Fiona, lets her friendly teasing wash over him and enjoys the buzz in his entire body when he sees another message from Ben.  Fiona touches his arm at the end of the day, they’ve been working together now for a year and they’re close, she knows what this must mean to him.  “Have fun,” is all she says but her eyes are gentle and fond and Callum grins broadly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can text you all day tomorrow about what we get up to,” he suggests and she throws her hands up in mock horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can live without that, Callum, I still remember the last time you promised me that and I got to see a lot more of your boyfriend than what I thought I ever would!” she says, shaking her head at the way he goes bright red at the memory of what he actually ended up texting her by horrific mistake when they’d first started working together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets changed at the station and hurries home, well, today to the Mitchell house where Lola and Lexi live still and where he’s meeting the two of them plus Ben and Jay.  He still gets nervous around Phil, despite living there too with Ben for a while before they got their own flat on the other side of the square, but today Phil’s at work when he gets there and he feels confident enough to walk in without knocking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them are already in the living room watching TV whilst they wait for him and he gets that second to stand in the doorway and just look at them hungrily before he’s spotted.  His eyes are drawn to Ben and Lexi, she’s on his lap, already dressed in her thick coat and scarf and she’s tilting her head towards his as she says something and he laughs in reply, bopping her nose with his finger lightly.  It still hits Callum in the chest every single time he sees them together, makes him wonder how lucky he must have been in a previous life to be here now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexi sees him first and she screeches, loud and excited.  “Callum!  You’re here, you’re here!  It’s been sooooooo long!  Can we go, can we go?” and she skips over to him and holds her arms up for the hug and kiss she expects.  Ben comes over, slower, after his daughter, laughs at Callum as he tilts his face upwards for the kiss he also expects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not planning on wearing that jacket, are you?” he asks, hands smoothing down the zip, eyes alight and laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with it?” Callum asks, looking down at himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Lola puts in as she switches off the TV and pulls the excited Lexi out of the door.  “Except you’re going to get so cold!  It’s not exactly August out there, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum shrugs a little, it’s too late to change now anyway with Lexi already halfway down the street and singing loudly in her little voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only a few minutes walk to the Winter Wonderland site and Lola and Jay claim Lexi's hands as they walk meaning that Callum gets a few minutes alone with his boyfriend.  He’s not seen Ben properly since the day before, and it’s clear Ben’s missed him too if the way he snuggles in close as they walk is any indication, Callum’s arm around his shoulders and Ben’s fingers slipping into the back pocket of his jeans.  “Good day at work?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Callum hums in reply, turning his face for a second into Ben’s hair.  “Fiona says no dick pics though, no matter how much fun we have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laughs at that, he’s met Fiona a few times, the only other police person he’s ever agreed to meet in a social setting.  “Are you sure she said that, babe,” he teases and he lets his fingers slide under Callum’s jacket and shirt until they’re resting on bare skin at the base of his spine and Callum just wants.  “My dick is a thing of beauty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s glad Lexi is out of hearing distance and he knows he must be flushing red.  “Only for me to see though,” he says, a little bit more possessively than he intended but the kiss Ben gives him, full of teeth and promise, shows he doesn’t mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The minute they get to the Wonderland, Lexi grabs his hand.  “I want a reindeer,” she begs, clutching onto him and pulling him towards where the fair part is, full of brightly lit rides and stalls with impossible games.  Ben laughs again, he’s so happy like this, and kisses Callum’s nose.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better get that deer, babe, before you get too cold,” he says and then he leaves Callum alone with Lexi whilst he joins Jay and Lola at one of the many tents that serve food and drink.  Even last year, this would have been enough to drive Callum to a near panic, being left with the most precious thing in Ben’s life.  But now, now he’s been there with them for a while, now he knows Ben thinks of him as Lexi’s dad too, it’s almost second nature when she slips her gloved hand into his and squeezes it tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stall she pulls him over to is one with pyramids of cans stacked up and Callum knows he’s going to fail dismally as he catches sight of the smug man who's running it.  “Why not hook a duck instead,” he suggests to Lexi who merely huffs and walks in front of each pyramid, stopping and surveying each one for some small defect he assumes, even though to him they all look exactly the same.  She eventually picks one, gets him to stand behind her, her little hands placed on her hips as she waits for him to pay the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s sure that Ben would be laughing at him if he can see what’s happening and for the first time he’s glad he’s not around to watch as he manages to get some but not all of the cans down.  He even lets Lexi have a go, picking her up and enjoying the cuddle more than the throw that almost hits him as she lets rip with the ball.  He’s almost sure the man’s stuck the bottom row down, almost sure he must be the biggest mug going and that the owner must be surely be starting to feel sorry for how much money he’s had to spend on trying to get this one damn toy when he gets a lucky shot with his second ball and manages to knock all but one can over.  It’s easy with the last throw to get the final can down, even with Lexi screaming for joy in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man smiles almost ruefully as he grabs a hook to pull the massive toy down and in the minute of quiet in between, Lexi tugs at his hand until he kneels so he’s on her level.  She throws her arms around him, cold nose and warm lips pressing lightly against his cheek for a second.  “Thank you, Cal,” she says, “I love you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she grabs the reindeer and skips back towards her parents and Jay, Callum following closely behind, a little stunned still and tears pricking at the back of his eyes.  She’s said that before to him, but every single time, it’s like the air has been punched out of his lungs, like he’s finally found everything he’s ever been looking for in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s already telling the others the tale when he joins them at the table they’ve found, about how wonderful he’d been and how brave and how he’d never given up, that damn reindeer sitting proudly next to Lola and Ben watches him carefully and slides a hand onto his thigh, rubbing gently through the fabric of his jeans.  He says nothing but he knows, he understands, and Callum covers his hand with his own, laces their fingers together and just thinks about how lucky he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve bought Lexi and him a hot chocolate each and she’s a mess in minutes, with it smudged around her mouth and Callum’s actually thankful that she’ll be staying with Lola tonight because she’s so high on sugar he’s sure she’ll never sleep.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they’ve finished, there’s some debate about what to do next, Lola wants to look around the market, Lexi wants to queue to meet Santa but Ben pulls Callum away, leaving Jay on duty and having to wait with Lexi this time.  Callum’s not sure why or where they’re going, but Ben’s hand is warm in his as he winds his way through the crowds until they reach the big wheel.  “We’re going on here?” Callum checks, smiling as Ben wraps his arms around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” he says.  “I wanted a bit of alone time with you, seemed romantic in my head at least.  You’re cold,” he adds, rubbing Callum’s arms through his thin jacket as he presses even closer, sharing body heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re hot,” Callum observes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously,” Ben smiles with a wicked look and Callum laughs at the sheer absurdity of his boyfriend as he kisses his lips back to warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They snuggle close together when they’re in their carriage, ostensibly to share body heat but Callum knows what Ben really wants, despite being in public.  His hand is back on Callum’s thigh, rubbing just a little too high for where they are, his other hand curls around the back of Callum’s neck and pulls him in close for a kiss that is probably just the wrong side of chaste even if they are slightly shielded from everyone else where they currently are.  Callum really wants to pull him onto his lap, kiss him how he wants to but he settles for this, the slow curl of Ben’s tongue behind his teeth, the pressure on his inner thigh, the tickle of fingers in the short hairs at the nape of his neck.  Ben sighs in pleasure when he pulls back slightly.  “Are you ok?” he asks gently and Callum knows why he’s asking, why he’s taken him away, why they’re currently sitting kissing on the big wheel in the middle of the fayre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he says and he means it, letting his thumb stroke over Ben’s cheekbone, sliding his other one under Ben’s coat and gripping at the skin of his waist lightly.  “I just love you and Lexi so much, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looks at him like he’s the centre of his universe.  “She gets too excited,” he says, like he’s apologising for the force of nature that is his daughter and Callum can’t have that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s wonderful,” he says fiercely, “just like her dad,” and he kisses whatever words Ben was going to say out of his mouth, public displays of affection go hang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re both breathing a little off kilter when the ride finishes, removing hands from each other before they get off the ride so it looks like they’ve just been admiring the London skyline rather than trying to control themselves in public.  Lexi sees nothing wrong when they meet back up, shrieking at Ben to show him what Santa got her, but Callum sees the smirk on Jay’s face and knows that they’ve been caught out.  He finds he doesn’t really mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all go on some rides and Lola’s checking her watch for the time when Lexi spots the ice skating rink and then there’s a flurry of speed as they all want to go on it as the last thing before they leave.  All of them except Callum, who drags his feet as he follows the excited pack to the rink.  He can’t skate, never had the chance to try and to be honest, he’s so clumsy and gangly and long limbed that he's never really wanted to.  He thinks about staying off and watching until Lexi spots him lagging behind and grabs hold of  him and he can’t say no to her.  So that’s how he ends up tying the laces of a pair of ice skates and wondering how on Earth he’s going to manage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben takes Lexi out first and he’s amazing, light on his feet and fast, makes it look so easy, and they’re holding hands and laughing and Callum just watches in awe.  Jay and Lola can also skate, slower but holding hands, talking as they skate in circles around and around.  Callum takes a tentative step out onto the ice and wishes more than anything that he had enough backbone to say no at least once to Lexi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not too long before he notices that Ben has deposited Lexi with Jay and Lola and she’s holding both of their hands and grinning, and then Ben is in front of him, skating backwards almost lazily, hands held out.  “You never said you could skate,” Callum says before he can think twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it,” Ben admits, “it’s like flying.  I always went skating every year when I could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never done it before,” Callum admits and is charmed when Ben laughs, head thrown back to show his neck and takes both of Callum’s hands in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can tell.  You’re a bit like Bambi,” he says.  “Come on, trust me, you’ll love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets a bit closer and with the support Callum’s actually skating, hands tight in Ben’s and eyes fixed on him as he helps him around.  Lexi whoops as she sees them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Callum!  You’re skating!  Look at me!” she calls and Callum turns to see as she does a large spin, grabbing onto Lola as she does and it’s enough to put him off balance.  He catches a toe on the ice and then he’s falling backwards before he can really think about it.  He hears Ben make a soft, aborted noise and then he’s grabbing him, hands around the back of his head as they both fall onto the ice in a pile, stopping Callum’s skull from cracking onto the hard surface below, ending up straddling Callum’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum can hear Jay and Lola laughing loudly as they’re skating around, but all he can focus on is Ben, whose fingers are clutching onto the back of his head, who is  looking at him anxiously.  “You hurt?” he asks and he looks so concerned Callum almost wants to laugh.  They’re in a ridiculous position in the middle of the ice rink, where everyone can see, but all he can feel is Ben, pressed against him and he knows that despite everything, their proximity is doing the same things to both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t do anything, they’re in public, after all, but he can feel everything through both of their jeans and he can’t resist himself.  “Depends,” he says and he sees the flash in Ben’s eyes, still thinking that Callum may be hurt.  “If I say yes, will you kiss it better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s eyes narrow as he realises what Callum’s talking about and then he smiles, secretive, flirty and knowingly.  “We’d better get home then,” he says with a twinkle in his blue eyes.  “Because otherwise Fiona will get to see exactly how well I’m going to kiss you better and this time, she’ll have to arrest us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god,” Callum groans.  “Handcuffs and all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Ben says as he pulls Callum to his feet and lets his body press against his one more time.  “Handcuffs are definitely not optional, babe.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Christmas card - rated T</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Mitchell Christmas card causes a few issues...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s when they’re at a family dinner that Phil springs it on them, something that afterwards Ben thinks he should have been aware of but he’s not, blissfully unaware of what Phil’s intentions are.  When he invited Ben and Callum around, they just assumed it was to spend time with Lexi and Lola, tick the pair of them off Phil’s list of things to do because they’re family and that’s what family does.  He’s never really taken much interest in either of them once they’d moved out, after they’d firmly put him outside their inner sphere and showed him they didn't need him around to be happy.  It stings sometimes, that he’s let Ben go so easily, but there's enough to get him distracted with his beautiful daughter and wonderful boyfriend that he’s mostly able to put it to one side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So this dinner comes a little bit out of the blue and when Ben asks Lola if she knows what’s going on she shrugs.  Jay’s been invited too, but neither of them are any the wiser as to what’s going on in Phil’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s always the worry that either he’s gone back to his old lifestyle or he’s trying to recruit one of them to do something so before they go, Ben gets Callum to swear that he’s not going to say yes to anything Phil offers without them discussing it first.  Callum agrees as long as Ben does too, and they make a promise to each other that means more to Ben than anything his father has ever done for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he’s too busy thinking of all the awful things that Phil could say or ask of them that he’s not prepared for the real reason why he’s asked them all over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re eating the dinner that Ben thinks Shirley must have cooked for Phil, because Lola hasn’t done it and surely Phil can’t have, so who else likes him enough to actually do something nice for him?  He’d check for poison if he hadn’t already polished off half of what’s on his plate before he gets suspicious.  Lexi is happy to have everyone she loves under one roof and she’s loud and excited and spills the gravy over the table and Phil just smiles at it.  Ben shares a sideways glance with a bemused Callum, feels their knees knock together under the table because this is so out of character it’s strange.  After they’ve finished eating, before Phil goes to get the pudding out of the oven he clears his throat and they all fall silent, guessing this is it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s hand creeps into Ben’s, squeezing tight because he knows what Phil can do to Ben, how he can make him feel and it’s so comforting, just having his boyfriend’s strength and support no matter what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we could do the family photo this afternoon,” Phil says into the sudden silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is so not what Ben is expecting and he chokes a little, anger starting to cloud his mind because last year he wasn’t wanted, wasn’t even asked to take part in this ritual.  Beside him, Callum looks confused however.  “Photo?” he asks and Phil glares a little at Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the family Christmas card,” he explains, eyes still fixed on Ben like he’s let him down by not warning Callum in advance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one says anything and Phil beams, leaves to get the pudding and in that moment Callum tugs at his hand.  “What?” he asks and his eyes are wide and slightly wild.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phil does a photo every year for the family to send at Christmas,” it’s Jay who explains because Ben is still fuming and can’t look at any of them.  “So they can see how everyone is doing, I guess.  The Mitchell’s have always done it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s an idiot,” Ben snaps, “didn’t ask any of us last year but now we’re all he’s got left he wants us on it, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too?” Callum asks and he removes his hand from Ben’s and it’s that gesture that finally snaps Ben out of his mood.  Callum is pale, with red cheeks and he’s shaking and there’s something not quite right, but Ben doesn’t know what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” he says slowly, “he’s invited you here too, so he must want you on there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He likes you,” Lola adds, trying to make things better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Callum’s standing up, breathing hard.  “I can’t,” he says and before anyone can stop him he’s out of the door, no coat, nothing, just in the T-shirt he’s wearing, leaving all three of them staring open mouthed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben didn’t want to be in the photo earlier, and now he doesn’t want it even more.  He stands up too, grabs both of their coats from the chairs because he doesn’t actually care about Phil anymore, he’s only interested in Callum and what’s going on in that head of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lola stops him with a gentle hand.  “Phil won’t be happy if you go,” she says and Ben swallows, because underneath his anger this is something that he has wanted as long as he can remember, since he was small, this acceptance from his father.  But there’s something - someone - who’s always had his back, always believed in him, always been there for him even when Phil hasn’t cared, and he finds that actually he doesn’t need this from his dad as much as he thought he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugs at Lola.  “Sorry,” he says and she lets him go, her face soft and warm because she gets it, gets what Callum means to him and he’s out of the door before Phil comes back in with pudding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks everywhere that he can think of, their flat, the Arches, the cafe where Callum likes to chat to Kathy and he’s not there, not anywhere and Ben starts to get a little concerned because he still doesn’t know what’s going on with his boyfriend.  He checks the car lot and then just stops, hand braced on the door and forces himself to think where he would go if he needed some quiet, alone time and then he knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he gets to the park he can see Callum there, on their bench, long legs folded under the table.  It hits him then, because even though he's upset he’s still come to the place where it all started for them, the place they both hold so dear.  He makes sure he makes a noise as he approaches and Callum looks up, face still pale but he smiles at Ben and holds out his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he says as Ben sits as close to him as possible, his fingers rubbing softly against Ben’s own as he holds them tightly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What for?” Ben asks, tries to hold back any ridiculous jokes because now is not the time.   “My dad being a tosser and springing that on us?  I swear, Callum, I didn't know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Callum says, squeezing Ben’s fingers, “but it’s not that, honestly.” He pauses, like he doesn’t know how to say what’s on his mind.  “I didn’t get to do any of this when I was younger,” he tries to explain.  “I was never part of anyone’s family photo.  And Phil, he just asked me to do it with you.  It’s just too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are family,” Ben says fiercely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Callum’s shaking his head.  “I want it,” he says in such a low voice Ben has to bend to hear it.  “Even though he’s awful, even though I hate how he makes you feel, I want it and I hate that I want it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben understands in a rush what’s going on in Callum’s head, the long seated need for a father figure, to belong to a family, too much for him to deal with when the person offering it to him is someone they both don’t trust fully.  He slides his other arm around Callum, pulls him close and kisses the top of his head.  “You’ve got me and Lexi.  We’re your family, fuck everyone else,” he says softly and Callum sniffles and buries his head into Ben’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben holds him close and lets him get this out of his system because he’s got an idea, something that he thinks Callum will like and it doesn’t involve Phil Mitchell in any way, shape or form.  He waits until Callum sits up, eyes clear and looking a bit happier and he takes his phone out, cuddles in close and snaps a selfie before Callum can say or do anything.  When he realises he does scowl a little at Ben, obviously thinking his hair is out of place or he’s looking like he’s upset.  He doesn’t get that to Ben he’s always perfect, always beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben tries over the next few days to get more selfies, ones with him and Callum and then ones with Lexi too and if Callum grumbles at the amount of photos he’s been taking he doesn’t actually seem to mind too much or ask too many questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it’s a surprise to Callum when he comes home from work to find Ben there with a large white box in his hands, looking a little nervous.  “It’s for you,” he says, holding it out and enjoying the look of shock on his boyfriend's lovely face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Callum asks and Ben groans and rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise, you ridiculous man,” he says with a fond pinch to Callum’s cheek so he knows there’s no heat behind his words.  “Why don’t you open it and see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum looks at him and Ben knows he must be showing his excitement on his face because it’s bubbling out of him, he can’t keep it inside.  Callum pulls a face but sits down, box on the table and slits the sellotape keeping it shut.  Ben keeps his eyes fixed on his face as he reaches in and pulls out what’s inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he whispers as he looks at the cards he’s holding, a set of them with one of the pictures Ben took printed on them.  It’s a selfie of the three of them, the only family Ben needs there in front of him.  It’s beautiful, there was no doubt in his mind when he looked back over the photos of which one he wanted to use.  Lexi’s in between them and she looks so radiant and so happy as she gazes at Callum.  Callum looks gorgeous, sexy as hell to Ben’s eyes at least, wearing that green shirt that makes his eyes look bluer and Ben’s looking at both of them like they are everything to him, the world, the galaxy, the universe.  He looks like all his Christmases have come at once, the way he’s staring half at the camera and half at the two most important people in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s our Christmas card,” he says, and Callum’s eyes snap to his, wide and with an expression he’s never seen in them before.  “I thought… you said you’d never had a family photo and you are.  You and Lexi, my family, I mean.  I thought this would be lovely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum makes a soft noise, deep in his throat and then he puts the card down so so carefully, trailing gentle fingers over it almost reverently.  And then he jumps Ben, grabbing his head in both his large hands and kissing him deeply.  Ben moans in surprise, losing his balance and toppling onto the sofa behind them.  Callum follows him down, blanketing him in warmth and love and it’s so easy to tilt his head just so, to kiss him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum pulls away, but not far, fingers stroking Ben’s hair so lightly, eyes full of love and contentment and forever, and that’s what he’d seen earlier, Ben realises.  “I love it,” he says and his voice is rough.  “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess you’re ok,” Ben says, letting his fingers curl around Callum’s ears, down his neck, and laughs when Callum growls a little and kisses him once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re alright with it?  The cards I mean?  We can send them out to all my family, let them see how happy we are.  Fuck my dad and his photo,” Ben says eventually, once the tingling he still gets even now when they’re kissing subsides enough for him to think conerently again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Callum says, face alight and so beautiful.  “Yeah.  Our family.  Let's do it.  But one thing… don’t waste this on your dad, how about you fuck me instead?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gingerbread houses - rated T</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tagged for tooth rotting fluffiness.  Soft boys in love.</p><p>I have the idea that Ben could be so competitive given the chance, and this was born from that idea!  It’s even sweeter than the marshmallow advent calendar I have!  No angst here I’m afraid.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s a lovely December day, crisp, dry and slightly icy in the morning, the kind of day that Callum loves.  It’s one of the things that keeps him centred, the walk to work on days when the trees are silvery with frost, where he can bundle up in a scarf and the wool coat Ben bought him last year, enjoy the offers of free coffee or hot chocolate from the small cafes he and Fiona pass by on their patrol.  Ben, however, doesn’t share the same feeling of contentment.  He prefers to snuggle under the duvet for as long as possible, groaning when Callum gets up a little bit early for the walk because his personal heat source has been taken away, scowling so prettily as he whacks the heating up high.  He’s adorably Scrooge like when it’s cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Callum’s a bit wrong footed this morning when Ben’s up and dressed and happy before he is.  He’s even made breakfast, well, he’s poured them both a bowl of cereal, but he looks so proud of himself that Callum can’t help but give him a lingering kiss as a thank you, one Ben appreciates if the rumbling moan he makes into Callum’s mouth is any indication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we could go for a walk,” he says innocently, running a foot up Callum’s calf, “make the most of your day off since you're on nights tomorrow and I’ll miss you terribly.”  He’s up to something, that’s clear because the more angelic he looks, the more Callum doesn’t believe him, but he’s also unable to resist Ben when he’s like this.  He adores him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he agrees and is rewarded by an absolute blinding smile and a long kiss that almost derails the plans totally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But half an hour later finds them wandering around the square, hand in hand, in the crisp air.  It’s beautiful, and even if it’s cheesy, Callum knows it’s more beautiful because of the man he’s walking with, the man he knows he wants to spend the rest of his life with, even if he’s not been able to voice that thought just yet.  They’re chatting, inconsequential things, but it’s this sort of morning that Callum’s craved all his life, this level of trust and love with someone else that he’s never had before Ben.  Ben pulls him to a stop and before Callum can think or look around to see where they are, he moves forward and pulls Ben into a tight hug.  “I love you,” he whispers into his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben tilts his face up, eyes alight, happy.  “I should go out for walks more often with you if this is how you react,” he teases, light and gentle and then he looks around them with the same air of innocence as earlier in the flat.  “Look at where we are, babe!” he says and Callum’s eyes are narrowing because he knows that tone, knows where this is going.  Ben gestures wildly and Callum’s eyes follow.  They’re outside the church hall, and his eagerness is such a surprise because neither of them go to church and Callum can’t fathom why on Earth this is such a big deal.  Until he sees the notice propped outside the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gingerbread house competition!  Today!  All welcome!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks back at Ben.  “Did you bring me to a gingerbread house competition?” he asks slowly, “to watch people make things out of biscuits?  Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ben says, scoffs a little as he pulls Callum by the hand, grinning so much he’s almost glowing with it.  “What do you take me for?  We’re entering it, Cal.  No, actually, we’re winning it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Callum knows Ben is competitive.  He knows Ben likes to win.  But he’s not aware of how much this is true until they’re standing in the church hall, behind a table with gingerbread pieces and supplies on it, with around 10 other teams.  Ben’s put his apron on, and he’s pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and he’s eyeing up the table with sweets and icing and other things on which is at the front of the room.  Callum’s just a little overwhelmed, doesn’t really know what on Earth is going on, trying to tie up his own apron before the judges start the competition.  Ben finally turns around and glares at him, making him turn around so he can tie up the ribbons behind him quickly and he gives Callum’s arse a quick pinch whilst he does it.  Whilst Ben’s sorting him out he picks up the paper and stares at it for a minute before waving it at Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” he asks, realising just how prepared his boyfriend is, how planned this has actually been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben snatches it back, places it back on the table and smoothes it out.  “It’s our design, Callum,” he says, exasperated, like Callum should have known all along.  “You’re the chef here!  You’re my secret weapon.  I mean, Lexi wanted to enter with me but I told her you would be the one that would win it for us, so she eventually agreed I could enter with you.  But now I’m thinking maybe she would have been a better partner!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s standing, open mouthed, there’s so many things in what Ben’s just said that he wants to unpick, but he’s distracted by the head judge clearing their throat and announcing the rules.  They have two hours to make their sculpture, it can only be made using the gingerbread on their table but they can decorate using any of the shared products at the front, it must be able to stand without any supports, three prizes will be awarded at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at Ben’s plan again.  “We’re making Tower bridge?” he hisses, “shouldn’t it be a house?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben shrugs.  “Gotta think big to win, Callum,” he says.  “I did think about the Houses of Parliament first, you could have sculpted Big Ben perfectly with all the inside knowledge you have,” and he winks, ignoring the spluttering that Callum can’t help making.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The judges set them off, a big clock on the wall at the front of the hall counting their time down and Ben gets his hands on Callum’s hips and moves him to where he wants him to go.  “Right,” he says, “let's get the basic structure sorted then I can get some decorations whilst you figure out how to make the bridge open and close.  Can’t have London Bridge without a working drawbridge after all!  A hinge system of some sort maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum can’t even make any comment at this point in time, he’s so flummoxed by the entire bizarre situation he’s somehow found himself in, but he rolls his eyes when Ben’s not watching and decides that actually the best thing to do is to try to get on with it, even if Ben’s hinge idea is currently one that he can’t even comprehend - how can he make a working drawbridge out of gingerbread and icing?  But he loves Ben and actually, he’s a little scared of how much he wants this, how focused he is as he starts icing the two towers together, that he sighs loudly and gets on with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s actually quite nice, to be honest, working next to Ben, working together, making something together, and Callum actually starts to enjoy himself.  Even when he looks up and sees there’s now an audience and right at the front, with a banner, are Lexi and Lola.  Lexi looks thrilled and Lola has a gleeful look on her face that Callum knows means she will tease him mercilessly for months afterwards.  Lexi is waving her glittery banner around and cheering and he’s charmingly embarrassed by the whole thing.  Ben loves it, waving and grinning and trying to put the other teams off without making it clear that’s what he’s doing.  Callum groans a little and tries to ignore them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get the two end towers made, using triangles at the top for the decoration and the pyramid roof and Ben starts to ice them with windows whilst Callum looks at how they’re going to make them into the bridge.  He settles on joining them up first at the top, with long rectangular strips of gingerbread, and then cuts four curves out to join them to the road, which he realises they’ve forgotten to include.  He’s leaving the drawbridge until later, until he has no choice but to think about it.  He runs to the table at the front, to grab blue icing to decorate and sees the glittery sherbet powder out in bowls and makes a quick decision about how kitschy the whole thing is actually going to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looks up when he gets back to the table and grins, broad and lovely and he’s got a smear of icing on his cheek that Callum can’t resist leaning into and licking off.  Ben closes his eyes briefly then hits Callum’s arm.  “Stop trying to distract me,” he scolds, but his eyes tell a different story and Callum feels warm inside, bumping into him deliberately as he starts to decorate his strips and loving the way Ben reacts, sighing and pressing closer as they work side by side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben cuts out two holes at the bottom of the towers, has stuck blue and green jelly tots over the roof and goes to fetch the board for them to use.  Together they get the two towers in place and Callum joins them together with his strips with slightly shaking hands.  Ben does make the road on either side of the towers whilst Callum puts the bridge supports in place and it’s starting to look good, except they haven’t even thought about the damn drawbridge which is actually probably the biggest thing of the whole sculpture.  Ben purses his lips and looks at it.  “I’m going to make a river and a boat and a car,” he announces and Callum looks at him in disbelief.  “Go big or go home, babe,” Ben shrugs, but he does kiss Callum lightly as he goes to get more stuff and leaves Callum alone to worry about the drawbridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, he goes back to the only method he can think of.  He makes two thin pieces of gingerbread for the bridge, that he runs string along the side of and attaches to the top of each tower, through a set of holes he makes carefully in each one.  The pieces are wide enough to fit in the holes Ben cut earlier, jammed in tight so they don’t fall out and when the string is pulled carefully, the two pieces rise like they’re supposed to.  He holds his breath when he tries it, sees the look Ben gives him and the way he bites his lip as they both stare in awe.  “It’ll only probably work one time,” Callum warns, but Ben doesn’t seem to mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so sexy when you're concentrating,” Ben whispers, “I’ll show you how sexy later on.  If we win, you can decide what I do to you as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As time ticks down, they’re finishing up.  Ben’s made a river out of glittery blue sherbet, with fish jellies and a gingerbread boat.  He’s also made a quick house and put it next to the road with the car he’s made and the banks of the Thames are glittery and white, with jelly baby people standing around watching.  There’s sweets and glitter all over the towers themselves, like icicles and the drawbridge is pride of place.  Callum can’t help but feel pleased with what they’ve done, it’s cheesy, it’s kitschy, it’s ridiculous, but they’ve made it together and it’s lovely and perfect.  Lexi is whooping from the audience, waving and cooing and so pleased and even Lola looks impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have to carry it to the judges table, slow and careful and Ben hugs him once it’s down and they’re waiting for the judging and the result, hard and tight and long, face buried in Callum’s neck.  “You’re wonderful,” he breathes.  “Thank you for doing this.  I always wanted to, never had anyone that would do it with me before.  I love you.  It doesn’t matter if we win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum looks at him.  “That’s a lie,” he says and Ben laughs, lets his lips brush Callum’s pulse point in his neck, making his knees go weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, ok,” he says, “you know me too well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re still hugging when the judges have made their decision and start the announcements.  They don’t win, that goes to a couple that made a large Victorian townhouse with working lights and stained glass windows, but they do get second place.  Lexi is angry when they leave.  “Daddy and Callum should have won!” she complains, “they were the best!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ben is happy, arm around Callum’s waist as they walk home, the voucher they won for a posh dinner for 2 safe in his hands.  “2nd place isn’t too bad, hey,” he says, smiling up at Callum and he can’t help himself, he has to kiss the smile off his face.  Ben stops them, turns around and hums happily as he kisses Callum properly, even if it’s chaste considering they’re in the middle of the square and Lexi and everyone else can see them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we did a great job,” Callum says when the kiss breaks, lets his fingers stroke through Ben’s unruly hair the way he knows he likes, pulls him even closer into his arms and just thinks about how lucky he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Ben beams.  “And now we know what the competition is like, we’ve got time to plan next year's design.  We could make St Paul’s cathedral maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum shuts him up the best way he knows how, by kissing him as hard and as deep as he can.  It’s a good job he’s so head over heels in love with him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Naughty and Nice - rated E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tagged for:  sex, Gratuitous and inappropriate use of handcuffs.....</p><p>So this happened.....</p><p>Really over the whole I can’t write smut thing!  </p><p>Hope you enjoy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s the Vic’s charity fancy dress Christmas party tonight and Callum had begged and begged Ben to go.  “It’s for charity,” he’d said, “it’ll be a night out, just us, before the mad rush of real Christmas parties kick in.  We can dress up as a couple?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naughty and nice?” Ben had suggested with a leer that had resulted in some very nice role play that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d bought tickets, sorted out a babysitter for Lexi, made sure she was staying with Lola that night anyway, because Ben can barely resist Callum when he’s in normal clothes let alone dressed up, and decided on their outfits.  With said lack of resistance in mind, Ben had suggested cops and robbers and had refused to listen to any of Callum’s complaints about how it’s his job and how could it be classed as dress up if that’s what he wears normally?  But Ben was adamant, if he was being forced to attend the party and dress up, he wanted some reward for it and seeing Callum in his uniform never failed to get Ben riled up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, once everything was settled, Callum then got called into work on the same day.  Ben had been livid, after all, he was only going to the damn party to please Callum, but they’d rearranged his shifts so that he could come to the party, a little late, wearing his real uniform instead of a costume, but he’d be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Ben is at the Vic, with Lola and Jay, dressed as a robber and drinking alone, watching the door with eager eyes, waiting for Callum to turn up.  He misses his boyfriend more than what he’s prepared to admit, particularly to Jay and Lola who already tease him mercilessly about how domestic he’s become.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s ignoring them at the moment, eyes fixed on the door and so he’s watching when Callum does arrive, pushes the door open and comes inside.  His police partner, Fiona, is with him, but he looks around for Ben amongst the noise and frivolity that’s going on in the pub and the minute he sees him, his face lights up.  Ben can hear Jay gagging behind him but he can’t mind, not when Callum looks the way he does in his uniform.  His mouth is already watering and it’s literally been five seconds since he turned up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things only get worse as the party continues, they dance a little, Callum takes off his jacket and gives it to Fiona to look after so he’s just in his white shirt and tie and Ben wants so badly.  It ends up to be not so much dancing as bodies pushing and grinding against each other.  Ben would be embarrassed if he wasn’t too turned on to care, the way Callum holds him tight, the way he nibbles on Ben’s earlobe, the way he tastes under Ben’s lips as he presses kisses against his neck.  They’re really too handsy for such a public place and he can tell by the catcalls and the noises they get when they do sit down.  “Maybe we’ll just go,” he says haughtily to Jay and Lola who are pretending to be sick.  Callum’s arm is around his shoulders, playing with the hair on his neck and he doesn’t really care what they think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to rob something?  Callum can arrest you, bet you’d like that,” Jay says and Ben’s about to make a smart response in reply when he catches sight of Callum’s face and the raw need that’s written on there, his eyes wide and dark and so lovely.  Obviously he’s not the only one affected by the fancy dress, although he’s not too sure why seeing him in tight black trousers and a striped top is such a turn on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve shown up, you’ve done your part, let’s just go,” Ben leans into Callum and whispers, takes his hand and places it over his cock so Callum can feel just how affected he is and he sees the gulp that Callum gives as his fingers caress Ben just once.  “That’s really not a gun in my pocket, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum says nothing, Ben’s not sure if he’s pushed his luck too far until he raises his eyes to meet Ben’s and he can see that the reason he’s not speaking is that he is so aroused himself.  He excuses them both, waves goodbye at Fiona as he links his fingers with Callum’s and pulls him out of the pub.  Callum hasn’t even stopped to pick up his jacket and he’s glad the flat is only the other side of the square because it’s cold outside, the chill air of December meeting the steamy heat from the Vic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They just get inside before Callum’s crowding him into the door and Ben gets his hands on his chest and opens his mouth eagerly for the kiss that comes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re stripping as they move towards the bedroom, blindly banging into walls as they go and Ben’s thankful yet again for the fact that there’s no cabinets with breakable things on the top in between their front door and their bedroom.  Callum stops midway through getting Ben’s clothes off, after he’s got the robber T-shirt off and his hands are in Ben’s trousers, as he realises that Ben’s got no boxers on underneath.  The way his hands grip at his arse makes Ben groan into his mouth.  “You’re so sexy,” he whispers, pupils blown.  “Naughty, and sexy as hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben bites at Callum’s bottom lip as he slides the trousers off, giving Ben’s cock a few strokes as he does so and then Ben releases him and stands, naked and erect, in front of him, his eyes raking up and down his boyfriends clothed body as he does so.  Callum moves a hand to his shirt buttons but Ben stops him.  “Leave it on,” he says, voice rough and Callum’s hand falls away, eyes wide and very hopeful as he stares at Ben.  He’s so turned on too, if the way his breathing is so erratic and the obvious bulge in his tight police trousers is anything to go by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben stalks closer, kisses him deeply to distract from the fact that he’s grabbing his handcuffs from his belt and then in one move, gets Callum sitting on the bed, handcuffed to the headboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum looks at him, at where he’s restrained to the bed and groans, once, bone deep.  “God, Ben,” is all he manages to get out before Ben’s on him, kissing him like he wanted to all night.  His fingers loosen the black tie, keeping it around his neck but so he can get at the buttons on Callum’s shirt, undoing them so he can run his hands over the bare chest exposed to him, flicking a nipple as he does so.  He leaves the shirt on though, hanging off Callum’s shoulders, gleaming white in the dim light of their bedroom, a contrast to the beautiful skin below.  He’s still kissing Callum as he gropes him through his trousers, hard and hot below the fabric, and then he undoes the button and gets Callum to raise his hips, yanking both trousers and boxers to his boyfriend’s knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then sits back and takes his fill, Callum, handcuffed to the bed by one hand, shirt half off and half on, tie still around his neck, lips reddened and kiss bitten, cock hard and weeping and he still can’t believe this man picked him, that he’s this lucky in life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drops to his knees in front of Callum, and doesn’t waste any more time, sucking the glistening head of his beautiful cock, focusing his attentions on the slit and tasting the delicious saltiness that is uniquely Callum.  Callum shouts out once, head tilting backwards, his free hand landing in Ben’s hair and twisting around the strands loosely.   Ben gets to work, licking at Callum’s lovely cock, short, quick licks at first to bring him close to the edge then wrapping his lips around the head and sucking deeply.  He doesn’t move any deeper, focuses on just the head, the ridge, the slit, the spot underneath the head that he knows drives Callum wild.  Ben’s making pleased noises in the back of his throat because he’d do this for hours, suck Callum’s cock, admiring the view above him of his boyfriend heaving and convulsing with the pleasure he’s giving him.  He knows it makes it even better for Callum, to know how much Ben likes giving him head, how much he enjoys having this sort of sex so he lets the noise fall out of his throat as he blows him.  He speeds up his sucking and licking, watching as Callum draws closer and closer to the edge, but he’s got other plans, he doesn’t want to finish him off just yet.  So he slows down, swirling his tongue around instead, sucking down to the root just once and then pulling off to the head, kissing the tip gently before repeating the action.  He runs the flat of his tongue along the vein on the underside before he realises that’s as much as Callum can take, the quivering of his thighs and stomach a sure give away that he’s close.  He pops off, watches as Callum’s eyes widen.  “Ben,” he moans and Ben gets up, straddling his laps and takes his head in his hands and kisses him, deep, tongue now swirling with the same action in his mouth as on his cock, lets Callum taste himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not finished with you yet.  Want your cock,” he says in between kisses and Callum can only moan again and again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben fumbles for the lube whilst he’s kissing Callum and opens himself up, he’s already pretty loose anyway, and it only takes two fingers and a few minutes before he knows he’s ready.  Callum’s eyes are so dark when he pulls back, and Ben can see he’s slipping into that headspace he loves so much, that he’s happy to let Ben lead in their play tonight.  He spreads his legs so Callum can watch, lets his finger circle his hole a few times, hears the sharp intake of breath as he fingers himself for his boyfriend.  He’s squirming by now, sitting in Callum’s lap, fingers in his own arse and Callum’s eyes, hot and wanting, fixed on him and what he’s doing, his uniform still half on his perfect body.  It's the hottest thing he’s ever done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ready, he turns around so his back is to Callum’s chest, feeling Callum’s hand creep to his neck, playing at skin there and his lips pressing against the column of his throat.  And then he reaches behind him, gets Callum’s cock in the correct place and sits down on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He both hears and feels Callum’s gasp as he sinks onto his cock fully, from the inside out, and he has to settle in between his legs and just wait for a minute to get used to the stretch, the fullness.  He hears the clink of metal as Callum tries to adjust the handcuffs, and he has to take a deep breath, lets a groan out into the quiet air of the bedroom, his fingernails raking at Callum’s lovely thighs because he is so full.  He can feel Callum everywhere, up to his heart, which is where he always belongs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’good?” he asks, voice slurring a little at how perfect this feels, how well Callum completes him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can feel Callum’s breathing, heavy and hot behind him, and it’s a few seconds before he can reply.  “Yeah,” he whispers, lips brushing Ben’s heated skin and he has to close his eyes as he trembles.  He loves this man so much it’s a physical pain sometimes.  It’s all he needs, Callum’s shaky reassurance, and so he starts to move, raising his hips up, letting them fall back down so Callum’s buried to the hilt and then circling them.  He starts off slow, then picks the pace up and Callum meets him, thrust for thrust, pushing his cock in even deeper.  It’s never enough for Ben, he wants as much as he can take.  He reaches back, encourages Callum to sit up straight and then throws his head back onto his shoulder as the change in angle gets Callum’s cock even further into him.  He cries out, moving harder and faster and all he can think about is Callum, Callum’s lovely cock, ignores the trembling of his thighs as he drives himself onto and into pure pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben, I want to kiss you,” Callum moans and Ben stills, turns his head on Callum’s shoulder to see his boyfriend, all shiny lips, eyes so dark they’re almost black, red cheeks, he’s so sexy it makes Ben shiver.  He cranes his neck, gets his lips on Callum’s and sucks gently.  Callum’s still moving, thrusting into his body and it’s so erotic, to be sitting on his lap, being fucked so deep and so perfectly even though he’s doing nothing.  He can feel Callum’s cock, hard, hot, pulsing inside him and he thinks he’s so close.  He nips at Callum’s lips to hear the noise that elicits.  And then Callum slips the hand that’s unattached down, creeping around Ben’s cock, caressing the soft warm skin and cupping his balls, before running back up to the head and pressing into the slit.  He can’t kiss Callum anymore, too overcome with feelings and pleasure and so he just opens his eyes and watches as they both get closer and closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts to move again, meeting Callum’s thrusts this time, faster because as they both get closer and closer, he’s losing all control.  Callum’s cock feels like it’s splitting him in half, it’s so perfect, he can’t breathe properly and he wants to feel Callum come first, inside him, before he’s too far gone.  He drives down hard and clenches as he does so and Callum gives an almighty groan and comes, cock buried deep inside Ben’s body, muffling his cries into Ben’s shoulder.  Ben rides him until the aftershocks have finished and then moans himself at the feeling of Callum’s fingers around his own cock again.  It’s too much, the twitching of Callum inside him, the fingers wrapped around him and Ben lets his head fall backwards as he comes too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rest for a while, breathing slowing down back to normal and sharing lazy kisses  before Ben gets off Callum’s lap, almost regretfully.  He turns around and stares at his debauched boyfriend, before sliding a hand to the handcuffs still attached to the bed.  “Shall we get you out of these and then we can cuddle,” he says, lightly.  “Where’s the key?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a moment where they just stare at each other and Ben can see the growing horror on Callum’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In my jacket,” he says and Ben can hear it in his voice.  “That Fiona has….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laughs and laughs, head tilted against Callum’s and he knows he shouldn’t but he can’t help it.  Fiona has already seen and heard enough of their sex life but this is taking things a bit too far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll text her and ask for the key,” he says, retrieving Callum’s phone and sending a message as quickly as possible, despite the red cheeks and chest of his boyfriend.  He’s so embarrassed, Ben can tell, but there’s nothing else he can do.  He laughs at the message Fiona sends back, shows the list of horrified emojis to Callum, and kisses him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be here soon, but it’s a shame to undo you so quickly, babe,” he says, leering, winking as he gets back to his knees.  “She can post the key through the letterbox.  I’ve got other plans for you.”  And he’s gratified by the way Callum raises his hips and how his cock twitches as he traces fingers over first it, then Callum’s balls  and then down to his hole, teasing the rim with his finger before following the same path with his lips and mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben walks Callum to work the next morning, both of them sore but relaxed from what they’d got up to the night before.  It was a good way to end the fancy dress party, in Ben’s mind at least, and he knows that whenever Callum looks at his jacket he’ll be reminded of the naughty but nice things they got up to all night.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reach the station and Callum pulls him in to a hug, sharing lazy kisses, still in that after sex haze that Ben loves so much.  It’s broken rudely by a car horn and Fiona pulls the patrol car up next to them, winds the window down and glares at them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get in,” she snaps at Callum.  “And not a word, either of you.  Imbeciles.  If you so much as say or do or touch anything again, I will use those handcuffs on you both.  And not for the same reason that you did.  Understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laughs, but Callum gets all shy and embarrassed, he has to spend the day with her, knowing full well she knows exactly what they’d got up to with his handcuffs.  It’s so endearing Ben can’t help but kiss him again before patting his arse as he gets into the car.  Maybe next time, they can use the costume’s set of plastic handcuffs.  At least they can break out of those if need be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Christmas Decorations - rated T</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tagged for innuendos, lots of fluff again.</p><p>Putting the decorations on the tree.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s the middle of the week when Kathy texts Ben and asks if they would mind helping her put up her Christmas tree.  Callum has to smile when Ben complains about the fact that Bobby and Peter could help because they’re young and tall and actually live at the Beale’s house, because it’s obvious he’s only kicking up a fuss because he can.  Since Ian became a right old twat, Kathy has been a bit of a mess and whilst grandsons are fab, there’s nothing like having her other son, the one who’s still here and is actually the one who’s got his life together and sorted, around to do things with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum enjoys spending time with Kathy anyway, she's always been fond of him and they talk a lot when he gets coffee in the morning on his way to work, mainly about Ben and how much they both adore him.  Ben doesn’t know this, it would make him embarrassed if he knew how much they chat about him, he thinks they talk about coffee beans and the best way to cook eggs and other inconsequential things.  But she’s become like a mother figure to Callum too, looking out for him, caring for him, giving him hugs and mugs of hot drinks when it’s freezing outside and so going to help her is no problem in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum and Peter get the tree down from the loft as they’re the tallest there by far, with Ben not helping with his running commentary as they’re trying to manoeuvre it out the tiny door.  Whilst Kathy is putting it together, he crowds Ben in the kitchen, away from prying eyes, and kisses him to keep him quiet, promises exactly what he’ll do when they get home later if he does stay quiet and is gratified by the wide eyed gulp this gets him.  “You’re a menace,” is all Ben snaps at him as he barrels out of the kitchen but he does behave better after that, keeping the sarcastic comments to a minimum as they drape tinsel over the tree and hang the decorations around the rest of the house.  It looks lovely, reminding Callum of sorting out a tree and decorations for their own flat, when Kathy comes downstairs holding one last box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the kids decorations,” she says, soft and fond as she sits on the sofa with the box on the coffee table.  The boys all gather round her, even Ben looking softly at her as they open the box and for the first time Callum feels like he's intruding, like he shouldn’t be here for this obvious family moment.  But he’s not fathomed on Ben knowing him so well, because he looks over to where Callum’s lingering by the door, holds his hand out and pulls him to sit on the arm of the chair he’s lounging in, resting his head against Callum’s thigh the minute he gets close enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kathy’s pulling ornaments out of the box and it’s clear they’re pride of place in her heart, they’re handmade and of various degrees of impressiveness, but even the shabbiest are treated like they’re precious.  The family take it in turns to look and laugh at each one and hang them on the tree.  The one Kathy made herself when she was young, an angel made out of threads with a gold wire halo.  Bobby puts the one he made on himself, a gingerbread man with lots of tissue paper glued over it.  He laughs as he recalls how he stuck tissue paper all over the kitchen table and Kathy had been so cross at him that she made him scrape every single piece off it before he could sit down.  Peter grabs two round salt dough baubles, with handprints on that Ben whispers were his and Lucy’s joint offering and there’s a sadness for a moment as he hangs them on together.  Lexi’s is the newest, a unicorn, all glittery and pink and purple and Ben hangs that up almost reverently.  And then Kathy’s handing Callum one to put on the tree with a smile that makes her eyes twinkle in the dim light.  “This is Ben’s,” she says, “maybe next year you could make one to hang next to it?”  And Callum has to bite back the tears at the image that conjures up for him.  He composes himself by looking at what Ben’s ornament is and snorts with laughter at the sight of it, a ridiculous Rudolph who looks more like a sloth, painted sloppily on one side.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Ben says, head pressing into Callum’s thigh, comforting, “I was only three.  It’s a masterpiece!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum hangs it next to Lexi’s, and if his fingers linger on it for a moment too long, then he can hide that by pretending he’s just checking it won’t fall off the branch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s when they’re back in their flat, in bed, that he voices what he wants to.  “Can we make some baubles for our tree?  Me, you and Lex?”  he asks into Ben’s hair so he doesn’t have to look into his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben picks his head up from where he’s been lying with his ear over Callum’s heart and his eyes are so soft and warm as he looks at Callum.  “Yeah,” he breathes, “for our family?  I’d love that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So whilst Ben picks up a tree for the flat, Callum decides that actually, if he’s going to do this, do the whole bauble thing, he wants to do it properly and without telling Ben, he rings the pottery shop around the corner and books all three of them in for the weekend when Lexi is staying with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He keeps it quiet because he wants to surprise them both and so he waits until Saturday morning, when they’re all sitting around the breakfast table.  He’s made pancakes with chocolate chips in and Ben and Lexi are both cramming as much in as possible and it’s simultaneously the cutest and the most disgusting thing he thinks he’s ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waits until they’ve finished eating before clearing his throat and identical blue eyes stare up at him, like he’s a teacher and they’re waiting for instructions.  “How would you feel about doing some pottery painting today?” he asks, a little nervously.  “Baubles,” he adds, nodding jerkily at the poor tree Ben put up last night, only currently decorated by a single strand of lights.  Lexi had laughed so hard at it when Lola dropped her off and Callum has to agree it currently looks a little pathetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s mouth drops open in what Callum hopes is surprise, but Lexi is immediately excited, she loves doing anything creative and this is a nice unexpected treat for her.  Ben sends her off to get changed into older clothes and whilst she’s out of the way, he rests his elbows on the table and just stares at Callum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asks, from where he’s finishing washing up and putting the plates from breakfast away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the loveliest person I know,” Ben declares, with stars and love hearts in his eyes and Callum almost snorts and flicks the tea towel at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk to the pottery cafe is so nice, a glimpse of the future Callum wants to have, Lexi holding onto both of their hands and swinging as she jumps around happily, Ben stealing a kiss whilst they’re waiting to cross the road.  They get sorted with plastic aprons and choose their baubles and paints.  Callum goes for a stocking and fireplace scene, Ben gets a circular disc and Lexi picks a traditional spherical bauble.  Callum’s laying out his equipment, paintbrushes, a variety of paints and his water when he realises that both Ben and Lexi are sitting apart from each other, backs turned to him as well.  “What?” he starts and they both turn and stick a tongue out at him.  “They’ve got to be a surprise,” Ben says, like Callum should have known this all along.  “We can’t see each other’s designs until we have the tree decorating ceremony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s what we always do!” Lexi chips in, “with new family baubles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum almost thinks he’s in a twilight zone, tree decorating ceremonies blowing his mind, but both Ben and Lexi are getting on with their baubles, concentrating so hard they don’t see the bemused look on his face.  They’re not joking with being secretive, stealing furtive glances at each other’s work as they protect what they’re doing with their arms.  Callum rolls his eyes as he sits down,  but he chose this, he chose them and so he has no one to complain to about it, even if he actually wanted to.  They’re geeks, but they’re his geeks and he loves them both so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a lovely morning, even if it’s quiet with both Ben and Lexi concentrating, wanting to make their baubles the best they can.  Callum gets his design done quickly, a fireplace, nice and bright and then three stockings, red and green in their beauty, with the three names of his family written on the top of each one.  The colours are dull at the moment, after firing and varnishing, they will look incredible and he can’t wait to see them hanging on their tree.  Ben and Lexi take longer to finish and he takes the time to just sit and watch them, head pillowed on his hands as he drinks them both in.  Lexis got her tongue sticking out as she concentrates on whatever she’s painting but Ben’s got that cheeky smile that Callum adores on his face as he sneaks glances up at Callum, biting his lip as he looks away and then glances back again like he can’t help himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady in the shop packs their baubles away when they’re finished, mainly because Ben and Lexi refuse to look at each other’s until they’re complete.  It will take a week for them to be ready and so Callum arranges a time to pick them up next weekend and they spend the rest of the day planning the tree decorating ceremony for when they’re brought home.  Lexi draws invitations for Lola, Jay, Kathy and everyone else she can think of, even Phil.  Callum’s still reeling from this when he sees her glaring at him.  “You can’t look at them until we’re all here,” she instructs.  “Pinky promise me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Callum goes to pick the box up a week later, makes sure it’s sellotaped down and doesn’t even sneak a look once as he carries them to the flat carefully.  The rest of the family are already there when he lets himself in, drinks in hand, all chatting like this is a normal thing to do.  They all stop talking when he comes into the living room, box in hand and the squeal Lexi lets out is louder than any he’s heard before.  “Nan, look!” she cries, excitedly jumping up and down.  “It’s our baubles.  Let's hang them up straight away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can see the way Jay and Lola are hiding their laughter, how Peter rolls his eyes but both Kathy and Ben are looking at Lexi so fondly that Callum feels torn.  He wants to get this embarrassment over and done with, but at the same time, this is his new family, he wants it to last forever.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hands the box to Ben and gets him to open it, taking comfort in the press of fingers as they exchange the precious cargo between them.  Ben slits the sellotape and looks inside and then makes a sound of pure joy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hands out the baubles one at a time, Callum’s first and Lexi coos over it, loves how all their names are on it and how lovely the fire looks and why can’t they have one like that in one of the houses she lives in?  Callum’s red, he can feel the heat in his cheeks, but the soft, warm look on Ben’s face fills him up with happiness.  Ben’s fingers trail over the stockings as he hands it over to Callum to hang on the tree, and he smiles knowingly as Callum’s fingers shake slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexi’s is next out and this time all the adults are able to smile at the exuberance displayed on it.  She’s drawn five figures, all holding hands, lots of blonde hair around the figure in the middle.  One of the others is very tall and Callum gets a lump in his throat as she shows it to all of them but then comes and sits on his lap to explain it.  “This is my family,” she says, proudly.  “Me in the middle, then my dad and my mum.  And this is Uncle Jay.  And, Cal, this is you.  Can you see how much my daddy is smiling because you’re holding his hand and you’re here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum swallows back the tears, hugs her close and tight and when he looks up, Ben has an almost hungry look in his eyes as he stares at them together.  When Lexi jumps off his lap to add her bauble to the tree, he places the box down, comes over to where Callum’s sitting, slides a hand around his neck and kisses him hard and fierce, no matter that his mother and brother and nephews are in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ben moves away, Callum can see the smile on Kathy’s face from where she is sitting on the sofa opposite and it’s so lovely that actually he’s prepared to admit that a tree decorating ceremony may be his new favourite thing to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, until Ben pulls out his bauble and shows it off.  “It’s what I associate with each of us,” he explains as he lets them all see it.  Callum chokes at the sight.  He’s aware of the others, Jay is snorting with laughter, Lola is giggling madly and Kathy has gasped, just once, hand to her throat.  Lexi’s the only one who is unaffected, taking the bauble off Ben and smiling broadly at it.  “I’m a unicorn,” she says proudly, “and you’re a car, Daddy.  But what’s this for Callum?” and she turns the bauble around and around in her hands, puzzlement on her little face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s his truncheon, cos he’s a policeman,” Ben explains and Lexi grins and thrusts the design at Callum to see closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lola manages to pull herself together to convince Lexi to go with her to get some food and when she’s out of the room, Callum can finally lift his eyes to meet his ridiculous boyfriend’s.  “My truncheon,” he says slowly, so aware of how red Jay is turning with laughter and the look on Kathy's face.  How can he look at them again, when on the bauble is the single most phallic representation of a truncheon he’s ever seen?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.  I love your truncheon, you know that, right,” Ben says with a truly terrible wink and Callum is screwed.  “Better put it on the tree, babe.  It is our decoration, so we’d better display it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with another leery wink, he grabs Jay to get more beer and leaves Callum to hang the bauble on the tree and then look up at Kathy, sure he’s crimson red because she’s Ben’s mum and there’s no mistaking to the adults exactly what Ben’s drawn of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kathy has this look on her face, like she’s enjoying this too much and even as he cringes, she touches his face lightly.  “Oh Callum, it’s not like I don’t know what Ben gets up to.  Lola used to tell me all the time about how she’d get no sleep when you two lived at Phil’s.  I’ve been there and done it myself, you know.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s not sure what worse, the bauble or the sex talk from his boyfriend’s mum so he busies himself with hanging it up, trying to make it not look so obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay comes back in and shakes his head.  “Mate, you’d better get prepared for everyone who comes here to see that.  How are you going to explain it to everyone?  Who else is due to come round before Christmas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum realises with a shock that Stuart is due round that evening and how on earth can he let his older brother see and work out exactly what he’s been up to with Ben?  It’s the single most mortifying moment he thinks he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could just hide it,” Kathy suggests with a smile, “but he’s put a lot of time into making it look lifelike, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just goes to show what his favourite thing is of you,” Jay sniggers and Callum throws him a riffy look and decides that maybe hiding Ben’s bauble is the best thing to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It turns out they must have a bauble fairy because Callum spends most of the rest of the time on the run up to Christmas hiding it at the back of the tree, only to see it back in prime position every single time he looks at it again.  Stuart chokes when he sees it, made worse by the comments Ben makes, all innocent but full of innuendo and asks for Callum to get his truncheon out that night to prove that it’s a lifelike representation.  Stuart does leave pretty quickly at that point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But by next Christmas, he’s over the embarrassment, lets Ben put it up right at the front.  After all, it’s now got a partner bauble that he’s made with exactly the same idea on it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Christmas Baking - rated M</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tagged for sexual innuendo (a la bake off) and mentions of sex</p><p>Have a bit more cheeky Ben, because one day of cheeky sassy Ben is never enough in my opinion!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben knows Callum is struggling a little with the over excitedness of Christmas with the Mitchell’s, particularly with Lexi.  It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy spending time with her or that he doesn’t seem to be looking forward to the run up to the big day itself, more that he’s never seen this or done this whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> before and Ben knows how over the top Lexi can be.  He loves her dearly, but she can be hard work, she’s taken on so much of both him and Lola she can’t be anything but.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when Lexi is staying at the flat one night and is worrying about what presents she can get for her teachers and friends at school and that she wants to give her mum and Nan and Grandad something really special, he’s not sure if Callum’s offer is to help her or to keep himself calm.  He likes to bake, it makes him feel better when he’s cooking, a throw back to his days in the Army.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could make Christmas shortbread,” is what he says, “or truffles, they’d be lovely for school.  And you can decorate them really nicely for your mum and Nan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexi is transfixed, she loves spending time with Callum in any form but cooking, baking with him, is a treat she doesn’t get to do as often as she likes.  Ben lives for the days when he comes home and finds them making dinner together, dipping chicken in egg and flour and bread, icing cupcakes, Callum teaching her how to make the best pasta sauce in the world.  Lexi’s always proud when she puts something she’s helped make in front of her dad, and he knows she’ll love being able to give homemade biscuits to her classmates and teachers.  It’s a great idea.  He’s just not convinced how much stress it means Callum is carrying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night in bed, he waits until Callum’s guard is down, after they’ve shared kisses and sweat and quiet moans pressed into skin to hide them from the sleeping child at the other end of the hallway.  He rests his head on the pillow next to Callum and lets his fingers stroke over the curve of his cheekbone, the skin thin and fragile and so beautiful under his fingertips.  “Are you alright?” he asks, soft and sleepy in the quiet of their bedroom, the safety of their home.  God, he loves this man so much, never thought he’d be like this again, never believed he could have this.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum pushes into his caress, like a cat, arching and purring under the soft touch, of the promise of what will come and the memory of what’s just happened.  “I’m fine,” he says, all liquid eyes and gentle smiles.  “I love cooking and baking.  I love you and Lexi.  What could go wrong with that combination?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben has to laugh, has to surge up to capture his lips because how has he fallen so deeply in love with such a cheesy man?  “Well, I can't wait for you to blow my mind tomorrow,” he pulls back to say and gets the pleasure of seeing a mixture of naked desire combined with exasperation on Callum’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to be full of innuendos when we bake?” he asks, “because it’s not the Bake Off, you know.  Lexi will be there.  Maybe we’ll wait until you’re at work to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love it,” Ben says confidently and Callum huffs a laugh.  He knows him so well, knows that even if he’s still shy about admitting they’re having mind blowing sex even more than a year after getting together, he does love the gentle teasing Ben gives out, a sigh of his pure affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, he’s actually even worse.  “Behave,” he now says, bopping Ben’s nose so cutely, “and it won’t be just your mind that I’m blowing tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Callum’s got the day off work and so Ben makes sure he finishes early and meets him to buy the ingredients for when Lexi has finished school.  Callum’s already waiting for him, leaning on the wall outside the shop, list in hand, mouth moving as he reads through it carefully.  He doesn’t notice Ben as he approaches so he gets this moment to just appreciate the sight he makes, long, tall and dreamy.  When he gets close, Callum looks up and sees him and his face breaks into the brightest smile, the one he always gets when he sees Ben.  It always gives Ben a fluttery stomach, even now, the way Callum looks when he sees Ben, the way his eyes crinkle and he looks so pleased to see him.  It’s taken years for anyone to look at Ben like that and he now never wants it to stop.  He kisses Callum hello, restrains himself from diving in for more and tucks his hand into the crook of his arm as they enter the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner shop is decked out in Christmas decorations and they have Christmas music playing and Ben sees Callum rolling his eyes as he searches the shelves for whatever he needs.  It’s like a foreign language to Ben, this baking malarkey, he’s more hindrance than help so he spends the time admiring Callum’s arse and thighs in those tight jeans he insists on wearing.  It’s no problem in Ben’s eyes, it means he gets to peel them off him later on and he does look delectable in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum hands him the basket and fills it with surely too many ingredients for one little girl, sugar, flour, lots and lots of chocolate, butter… the list goes on and on and Ben has to put the basket on the floor because he needs his hands free to pinch Callum’s peachy arse as he bends to pick something up, not because it’s too heavy or anything.  It’s when Callum’s dumped a massive pack of red and green icing in the basket that he actually looks properly at him and holds his hand out over the top.  “No more,” he says firmly.  “She’s eight, she doesn’t have that many teachers and friends surely?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They unpack the ingredients when they get home and Ben picks up Lexi from school whilst Callum sets things out.  When he gets back with his daughter, Callum is wearing an apron and has two laid out waiting, one for each of Ben and Lexi.  Lexi is charmed instantly, runs to tie hers on, it’s purple with sparkles and Ben doesn’t want to think about where Callum got it from.  Ben, however, is less enthusiastic.  He’d rather watch them bake and imagine Callum wearing the apron and nothing else underneath, to protect his clothes, obviously.  He says nothing of the sort though, not in front of Lexi.  He has more fun ideas anyway that he can’t wait to put into practice.  He’d spent his morning at work well, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum gets the ingredients ready, for the biscuits first because they have to cool before they can be iced and Lexi stands on a chair at the counter with his arms around her as they beat butter and sugar together.  It’s so domesticated it makes Ben’s chest hurt with how much he wants this for the rest of their lives, but not enough to stop him from being his usual sassy self.  He stalks forward so he can see the mixture inside the bowl they’re working on and raises an eyebrow.  “It’s all in the wrist action, ah, babe,” he says innocently.  Lexi grins at him and tries to explain what they’re doing but Callum shoots him a look, he must know where Ben’s going to go with this but Ben can’t stop himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do have a nice wrist action,” he adds, biting on his lip once Lexi has turned back to the bowl.  “Very… snappy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum grunts and ignores him, until they’re mixing flour into the bowl that is, and Ben gets even closer.  “Looks a bit stiff to me,” he says.  “I mean, I do like it very stiff, but does this need a bit of loosening off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s starting to go red over his cheeks and ears and he doesn’t look at Ben, but he does say, “I like it stiff too, you know.  Normally I’d do it on the floor so I can get a better hold of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben chokes a little, so it's on then.  If Callum’s up for making remarks like that then Ben is going to wreck him.  Lexi is none the wiser, and that makes it even more fun, watching as Callum gets more and more hot under the collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they’re shaping the mixture for the biscuits, he remarks, “your balls are quite irregular, is that how they should look?  Want me to check your balls carefully, Callum?”  but it’s when they’re shaping them into Christmas trees and robins and holly leaves and Callum decides to make some sensible rounds in the traditional way that he loses his composure.  He’s pressing the pattern into them, carefully, and that’s the minute Ben says, all innocent and angelic, “that’s some good forking, Callum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum splutters, and Ben can see the red spreading from his face down his neck and he knows how far the blush goes down when he gets really embarrassed and it’s sexy as hell.  It’s only the fact that Lexi is there, still merrily chirping away, that means he restrains himself from getting his mouth on the expanse of hot skin.  He pats Lexi on the head and congratulates himself on the look Callum gives him, having to adjust his trousers discreetly at how hot Callum’s eyes are as he gazes over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t finish there though, whilst the biscuits are cooking, Callum shows Lexi how to make chocolate truffles, melting bars of chocolate, stirring them into condensed milk and biscuits and then rolling them into balls.  Lexi gets chocolate everywhere as she samples it whilst they’re making them and Ben cannot resist as Callum’s rolling and rolling, watching Ben as he does it, making the simple act so dirty it’s turning Ben on quicker than anything he’s ever experienced.  He throws comments out every single time he can.  “Nice big ball there, babe,” “stop touching your balls, Cal, they’re perfect as they are.” “The only thing wrong with this ball is the size,” and “you have a very good finish, Callum, baby,” are some of the gems he throws out.  Callum is getting more and more flustered and more and more red as time goes on, and the minute the truffles are in the fridge and the biscuits are cooling, he sends Lexi to her room to play and listen to music for the hour they need before they can be iced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she’s gone and she’s out of the way, he drags Ben to the bathroom, locks the door and proceeds to show him exactly how riled up he’s become during the session of baking.  Ben does get to roll his own version of balls, hot, tight and lovely in his hands as he kneels in front of Callum, who is braced on the edge of the bathtub, and runs his mouth over all the delectable red skin hiding under Callum’s T-shirt and gets the good finish he’s been waiting for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexi knows nothing has happened when she comes out to ice the biscuits, Callum’s back to normal and if both of them are a little more touchy-feely and handsy than before, she doesn’t notice and she sits next to Callum and works hard on making the biscuits look so Christmassy.  Callum promises her they’ll bag them up nicely for presents and she’s so happy with her day's work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ones for Kathy and Lola are some of the nicest ones they’ve made, the ones she’s taken so much care over.  Ben knows they’ll love them, love the fact that Lexi made them with care and affection and that she made them with Callum, even if Ben himself was naughty during the whole thing.  He doesn’t mind though, when Lexi and an usually shy looking Callum present him with his own bag of treats that evening.  He kisses Lexi as a thank you and brushes his lips over Callum’s cheek before untying the bag and staring at the display in front of him.  As well as the Christmas biscuits, they’ve managed to sneak in some surprise shaped biscuits too, an I, a heart and a U.  All three are decorated perfectly and he is so touched he almost doesn’t want to eat them.  They’re delicious and they’re made with so much love that they’re almost the nicest things he’s had in his mouth that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, it would also be a shame to waste the icing that’s left over, and so he carries it into the bedroom that night once Lexi is fast asleep and proceeds to show Callum exactly how much he’d enjoyed the entire day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Skiing - rated G</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tagged for:  injury, worry, hurt and comfort.</p><p>I said no angst, but this happened....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben’s getting into the pre Christmas run up now the house is decorated and they’ve bought presents for everyone and started to do the wrapping as well.  Or, Callum’s been doing the wrapping and trying to teach Ben how to make them look less like they’ve been thrown in a hedge.  “It’s the shape of them all,” Ben mutters when Callum helps and in the end he leaves him to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s also been looking out every morning for any sign of snow, something Callum finds strange considering he doesn’t really like the cold weather.  The look he gives Callum is withering when he dares to mention that.  “It’s snow, Callum,” he says.  “I love snow, makes everything look so romantic, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no sign of snow, either outside or on the long distance weather forecast so in the end Callum finds the website for the local snow dome on his phone and shows it to Ben.  He’s interested, straight away, Callum can tell, looking at what they offer and how steep the slope is and what the coffee shop is like.  After pretending he’s not really keen, he rather sheepishly shows a page to Callum, almost shyly.  “I’ve always wanted to learn to ski,” he says, like he’s admitting a big secret, something he’s never wanted to share before.  “But no one has ever wanted to ski with me.  They offer ski lessons, a whole day's worth.  What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s twisting his hands together, looking up at Callum through his eyelashes and how could Callum say no, despite the fact that he’s clumsy as hell and more likely to fall over and break his neck than actually ski.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they end up booking a whole day ski course for a few days time, when Callum has his next day off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s excited and it does start to rub off on Callum, despite his misgivings.  He starts getting messages from Ben, pictures of snowy holiday destinations where they can go when they’re skiing aficionados, of different hats and gloves, photoshops of them both on the top of mountains, lists of details about what they’ll do on the course and what’s at the snow dome.  It’s so endearing that Callum starts fondly chuckling every time he gets his phone out of his pocket.  Fiona is glaring at him by the end of their shift and when she asks what’s up with him and he offers her his phone, she does a double take and peers at it cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turns out she’s a skier, and when they talk about what he and Ben could expect and she asks what they’re wearing she rolls her eyes at him.  But that evening he gets a text from her and she’s outside, arms full of salopettes and jackets that they can borrow from her husband.  Callum never could have believed that he’d end up working with someone he liked as much as her and he’s so thankful.  “I can’t believe you’re lending us these,” he says, “we can send you photos?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Decent ones this time,” Ben adds with such a broad smile on his face, looking so happy and pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiona shakes her head at them both and leaves them to it, but Ben does give her a hug before she goes and whispers something to her that makes her laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following day they’re at the snow dome nice and early and Callum can tell that Ben is starting to get a little nervous.  He takes hold of Ben’s fingers and covers them with his own to stop the tapping.  Ben smiles at him, tight and unsure.  “I just don’t know what it’s going to be like,” he whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can just go?” Callum says back, “if you’re not happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben snorts at that.  “What, and waste two hundred quid?  Let’s just give it a go.  We can always sneak away into the cafe if it gets too much, hot chocolate with baileys would be quite nice to warm us up.”  He leans back and leers at Callum, “or I could warm you up in other ways if you prefer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum glances down at himself, surprised at the heat in Ben’s eyes because he’s wearing joggers underneath the massive salopettes and he cannot see why Ben’s looking at him like that.  Ben checks that they’re not being watched and slides a finger under Callum’s chin, tilting his face up to meet his eyes.  “You always look hot to me,” he says, like it’s that simple.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inevitable kiss is warm and gentle and Callum threads his fingers through Ben’s hair once they part, thinking about how lucky he is and, despite the skiing issues he’s dreading, the idea of spending the day with Ben is so nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s around 10 of them in the group, all beginners, and they get taken to the equipment store to pick up their skis and poles and boots.  It hits Callum as they’re sitting down, pulling on the boots and snapping the buckles down that they are actually doing this, and he’s half excited, half scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first part of the day is slow and easy, where they start to learn the basics and it’s easy enough that Callum can actually relax and start to enjoy himself.  They’ve learnt how to walk sideways up the slope by digging the side of the skis in, how to release the skis in an emergency, and then how to snow plough down a short, shallow section of the slope, at the side out of the way of the more experienced skiers.  He feels like he’s achieved something when he manages to do the small run without falling over once.  Ben’s a lot more confident to start off with, cheeks flushed with the cold and happiness and his blue eyes sparkling every time he looks at Callum from under his woolly hat.  Callum’s heart wants to burst with how much he loves him.  They steal kisses as they wait their turn on the slope, Ben ahead of Callum so they're the same height, warming each other’s cold lips up.  It’s beautiful and wonderful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lunch is nice too, sitting slightly too close in the cafe and enjoying each other’s company without work or small daughters around to take their attentions off each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And after lunch, the stakes are increased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are taken half way up the slope this time, using one of the pull lifts.  Callum manages it pretty well, he’s tall enough that he can get enough push behind him to start off with and if he almost falls when he gets off the top of it, well, no one else can see it so he’s ok.  Ben gets trapped halfway up with one of the other skiers who loses all traction and starts sliding backwards, causing a pile up and so he’s annoyed when he joins a giggling Callum.  “What?” he half snaps, “not my fault the bloody fool can’t hold a rope properly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s difficult, isn’t it, holding onto a rope and being pulled somewhere.  No wonder you struggled, short arse,” Callum grins and then has to watch as a scowling Ben skis off.   He is good, the best in the group, and Callum’s a little jealous because now they’re higher up and moving a bit faster he’s getting nervous again.  It’s well justified when on his next run down, he forgets how to stop using a wider snow plough and crashes into the mat at the end of the run, hands and head first.  Ben is laughing at him when he extracts himself, getting his own back for the earlier jibes, after he’s checked him over for any bruises that is.  And as that involves getting his cold fingers onto Callum’s warm stomach, it does take a while for the examination to finish.  “You only want my heat,” Callum says eventually and Ben agrees, happily and easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s such a lovely day, something they don't do often but Callum doesn’t want the day to end because he loves this, how they can just be with each other and enjoy each other’s company no matter what’s going on.  So when they get given the go ahead to go to the top of the slope for the last hour and Ben really wants to go, Callum can’t say no to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily there’s a travelator to the very top, and they do a slow tentative run down that still has Ben cheering and grinning as he turns to face Callum at the bottom of the slope.  “We did it!” he says and he’s so happy and so proud.  “Again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time they stand a little too close up the way up, because Callum can’t resist touching Ben, he’s so happy and it’s so lovely to see, he should be this happy all the time.  He kisses Callum as they stand waiting for their turn.  “I’m going to go fast,” he says, all confident and cocky and Callum is alarmed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Ben,” he starts, but Ben gives him another cocky grin and pushes off.  So Callum’s alone when he starts his run, being careful and calm as he slowly controls himself down the slope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he gets round the corner, he can see Ben, halfway down already, going fast.  Maybe a bit too fast, as he’s approaching lots of other skiers, he realises, and it seems Ben realises it at the same time, because his arms start to flail and then the world stops still for a moment because he’s falling, into a heap of skis and body and he’s rolling down the slope.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s heart is in his mouth because Ben doesn’t get back up and all of a sudden he’s thinking about all the horror stories he’s heard about skiing injuries, about </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse than injuries </span>
  </em>
  <span>and the panic sinks in.  He doesn’t remember getting halfway down the slope to the flat level area, all he’s thinking of is that pile of blue coat and his heart is racing.  But somehow he stops himself, yanks his skis off and just leaves them where they’ve fallen and he’s running down the slope until he reaches the heap of his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s already staff there, kneeling down, and for a second Callum fears the absolute worst before he sees that Ben’s eyes are open and he’s breathing and he’s alive and Callum can’t be bothered to care about anything else.  He sinks to the ground by Ben’s head and grabs his hand in between both of his and just squeezes tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s done something to his foot, and he can’t talk, just clings to Callum’s hand, his face pale and drawn and his lips thin.  The first aiders check him out and decide he has to go for an X-ray in case it’s broken and they call for an ambulance.  Whilst they’re waiting, Callum tries to keep him warm, takes his jacket off and covers him with it because he can’t get his arms around him without causing him pain and it’s awful.  Ben’s making these little whimpering noises and it’s tearing him in two, he’s still not convinced this isn’t going to completely go wrong but he’s got to be strong for Ben.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s probably not more than half an hour before the paramedics get to Ben, but it feels like forever to Callum.  They get Ben into a stretcher and take him to the ambulance and there’s a second where they almost don’t let Callum get in too until Ben flat out refuses to leave with Callum.  So he gets in the back, his head ringing and his ears buzzing and just holds onto Ben as tight as he can whilst they’re travelling to the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them talk much and when they get checked into a room and Ben has to wait to be seen by a doctor, he pats the bed next to him and Callum just literally falls onto it as close as he can get.  Ben slides over so he’s half on his lap, foot extended out of the bed so it’s flat and hides his face into Callum’s neck.  Callum doesn’t mind, he holds him tight, squeezing Ben to his body, the horror of seeing him fall and not get up and the worry still there in the back of his mind.  It’s too much to even consider letting his boyfriend anywhere away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t speak, so he lets his fingers trail everywhere he can touch, over Ben’s neck, back, arms and presses his face into Ben’s hair and just tries to breathe because he’s realised he can’t lose him.  He means too much to him and he can’t imagine how he would go on if anything did happen.  He’s more scared than he wants to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben says nothing, just keeps snuggling closer and closer, fingers curled into Callum’s jumper and he’s breathing unsteadily, he must be in so much pain.  His foot is turning a funny colour and it’s swollen and all Callum can do is hope it’s not broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They only pull apart when the doctor comes to fetch Ben for the X-ray and Callum has to let him go and doesn’t want to, at all.  He goes and waits outside for a breath of fresh air, because his brain is racing a hundred miles a minute and he can’t get the image of Ben, crumpled in a heap, out of his head.  He can’t ring Lola or Jay yet, doesn’t want to worry them or Lexi until they know what’s going on with Ben and so he doesn’t know who he could talk to but he’s desperate, needs to get his feelings out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>in the end, he calls Fiona.  He’s not sure if she’ll want to talk to him on their days off,  but she picks up straight away.  He explains what’s happened in a voice that doesn’t quite keep level, but she’s brilliant, talks him down, talks him through it, gives him advice and makes him feel as good as he can about the whole sorry mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s cried, hiding his face in his coat collar because Ben… and he doesn’t want Ben to know what’s gone on, so he washes his face and makes sure he’s back in the room for when Ben gets there from his X-ray.  But it must be written over his face, his abject worry and fear, because Ben makes a gulping noise and forgoes the bed to sit fully on Callum’s lap, holding on to him so tight and Callum’s not sure who is comforting who anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turns out Ben’s sprained his ankle, badly but at least it’s not broken.  The doctors give him painkillers and crutches and tell him to take the week off work to recover.  “I’m taking tomorrow off too,” Callum tells him when they finally get home, all tired and sore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to,” Ben starts, but Callum cuts him off with a hard kiss, still not over how scared he’d felt all day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to,” he says firmly and takes Ben to bed so he can’t say anymore.  He falls asleep immediately, worn out with drugs and pain, and Callum strokes his face and hair for what seems like the whole night.  He’s always known he wants to spend the rest of his life with Ben, this only cements it.  In sickness and in health, through the bad times as well as the good.  He wants it all. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Warm and Toasty - rated T</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of Ben’s accident.</p><p>I may have played around a little too much with the prompt, but I felt the chapter from yesterday needed a resolution.  So here it is, I guess they’re warm and toasty in it, so yay!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s the day after his accident and Ben wakes up alone.  He’s disorientated to start with, the pain in his foot makes him dizzy.  He reaches out and the bed’s cold next to him.  Callum’s not there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben tries to struggle up, first to sitting and then he’s got some sort of idea about standing, making his way to the living room, trying to work out where Callum is because the fact he’s not here, not next to Ben is just so, so wrong.  He can still see the way Callum looked at the hospital, all red rimmed eyes and pale set face and worried, scared, frightened is all that runs through his head.  He can’t get it out of his mind.  He doesn’t want Callum to look like that ever, Callum shouldn’t look like that.  And he did it, by showing off and being an idiot.  He made Callum feel like that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can't even get to sit up properly before his head is spinning with the pain radiating upwards and he has to grip the headboard and breathe through it.  He’s alone.  He’s hurt.  He wants more than anything to talk to Callum, to make things right because he’s such a fool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a sudden break in the rushing in his head and for the first time he hears something outside the bedroom, something knocking into something else and he pauses, has no idea what’s going on, can’t quite get his brain to think past pain and Callum and pain.  And then the door opens and Callum’s standing there, staring at him, plate and cup on a tray in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” he asks and he crosses the room quickly and grabs Ben before he gets too lightheaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d gone,” Ben says, not particularly lucidly, but Callum sighs and gets his arms around Ben as he sits him back down and props his foot back up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To get your pills and some food,” he says, like he’s exasperated, but the way he swings himself onto the bed next to Ben, hand possessively splayed on his thigh and sits just that little bit too close shows that he's not quite right yet.  Ben accepts the breakfast and medicine and watches Callum carefully out of the corner of his eye as he eats it.  Callum’s still paler than normal and his eyes have dark shadows underneath them which show how little he must have slept last night and Ben can feel the sadness in his stomach.  He reaches out with a tentative hand and wants to cry at the way Callum pushes into his palm straight away, like he’s been craving Ben’s touch, like he needs to know things are OK.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you at work,” he asks, letting his fingers cradle the warmth of Callum’s cheek, the bones under the fragile skin, the way his eyelashes flutter against his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m looking after you, idiot,” Callum says, but he leans in and kisses Ben’s nose as he says it, the insult more of a term of endearment than anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben wants him to stay, more than anything, but he also has to give him a get out clause.  “You don’t have to,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to,” Callum says firmly, and then on an exhale.  “Sweetheart, so much,” and it’s the name that gets Ben finally because whilst he’s always calling Callum pet names, sweetie, babe, baby, love, Callum rarely does and so it means so much when he actually uses one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben presses even closer and raises his face upwards and Callum sighs, like it’s a relief to him that Ben’s here and well and relatively whole, and kisses him, soft and gentle and syrupy slow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s about an hour before the pills kick in and Ben can actually feel like he’s ready to stand up.  He uses his crutches to get to the bathroom, thinks for a second about asking Callum for a bath or shower.  There’s two things at least wrong with that idea, he eventually decides.  He can’t stand up alone or get into the bath unassisted, and yet he knows he wouldn’t be able to resist a naked, wet Callum even if he only has one working foot.  Callum wouldn’t be in the mood for anything sexy anyway, the set of his shoulders and the tense line of his jaw tell Ben that.   Whatever’s going on in that head of his is causing him to think much too much.  So he’s quick and perfunctory and gets himself in a bit of a tizz trying to get out of the bathroom on his crutches without hurting himself even more.  Callum rolls his eyes from where he’s tidying up by the sink and then comes across and picks Ben up in his arms and carries him to the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben should complain, he’s not a child after all, but the minute Callum’s arms are around him, the minute he’s cradled in those strong arms, against the broad chest he loves so much, the words die in his throat and he allows Callum to arrange him carefully, foot propped on pillows.  He reaches out and grabs Callum’s wrist, sees the way he swallows so hard it must have hurt him.  “Stay?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum nods once and then goes and fetches their duvet because it is December after all and it’s cold even with the heating on.  “Make us nice and toasty and warm,” he says when he pulls it on and drapes it over the sofa and over Ben.  But he’s not really warm until Callum slips onto the sofa next to him, carefully arranging himself so he’s not hurting Ben’s foot and cuddles him so close.  Callum is hot, radiates heat all the time when they’re in bed, but it’s not his body heat that warms Ben up from the toes.  It’s him, it’s everything about him, it’s having someone in his arms who loves him so much that they’re doing everything they can to look after him.  He sighs happily and relaxes into Callum’s embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a while later when Callum shifts, minutely, so he’s half on Ben’s body.  “I thought you were asleep,” he whispers, touching Ben’s face as he sees that he’s being stared at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t want to sleep,” Ben says, slow and comfortable.  “I want to watch you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum raises an eyebrow.  “Watching me won’t make you feel better,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I disagree,” Ben argues lightly, but he’s still not sure how happy Callum is, how upset he actually is.  “You wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum ignores the question, instead props himself on an elbow and lets his fingertip trace over Ben’s cheekbone to the shell of his ear.  “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OK,” Ben says slowly, “but….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” Callum interrupts, like he ever has to ask for a kiss, and when Ben nods, he lifts the duvet, slides so he’s propped over Ben’s body, protecting his foot, and then leans in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss starts off light and soft, Callum’s mouth just skating over his, catching Ben’s bottom lip between his own gently.  His hands come up to cradle Ben’s head, fingers playing at the back of his skull and he kisses like he doesn’t want it to end ever.  Ben tugs at his hips, gets him so he’s got a knee either side of Ben’s waist and slides his hands underneath his jumper to feel warm skin under his fingers.  Callum breathes into it, carries on kissing him, closed mouth and eyes, shifting his weight upwards so he’s not putting any pressure on Ben from the waist downwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben wants more, let’s his hands wander up Callum’s spine, ruffling the jumper upwards as he goes so Callum’s back and chest is exposed, under the duvet, just them, the world completely shut out.  He wants skin on skin, wants to comfort Callum who obviously needs the closeness too, so he tugs at Callum’s arms until he breaks the kiss and Ben can pull his jumper off and throw it somewhere outside of their little bubble.  Callum makes a noise deep in his throat, ruches Ben’s top up too because he can’t get it off properly lying on his back with a foot out of order so it’s bunched around his chest, and carries on kissing him.  Ben arches into the skin contact between them, now able to get his hands properly on the expanse of warm skin across Callum’s back and shoulders and sighs at the feeling of his boyfriend surrounding him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not even about sex, that’s the thing, even though kissing Callum is so sexy to him, he just wants the closeness, the love, the feeling of security that this brings.  He loves kissing Callum, he loves being made to feel like he’s the centre of his world and this slow, chaste brush of lips on lips over and over again is one of the loveliest things he’s experienced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t stay chaste all the time though, Ben’s desperate for more and he rocks his body upwards, letting his nipples rub against Callum’s and relishes the groan that his boyfriend makes.  “Stop moving,” he says, pulling back a little, “you’ll hurt yourself further.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben wriggles underneath him, lets his fingers pinch one of Callum’s nipples.  “You’re too sexy to stop,” he says and then Callum growls, actually growls, and pulls his top up even further, so it’s half off his arms and they’re trapped so he can’t move them.  At the same time, he shuffles backwards a little, weight over Ben’s thighs so he also can’t move his legs.  He’s effectively pinned by the sexiest man alive, gentle and soft and Ben knows he could pull his arms out if he wanted to, Callum would move if he asked him to, but he doesn’t want it, wants to be manhandled and pinned down and looked after.  He moans once and Callum puts a hand on the centre of his chest, eyes so soft as he gazes down and then he leans into Ben.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s slow in his movements, letting Ben know what he’s doing, putting his body weight into Ben so he can’t move his arms or his leg, but the look on his face is amazing.  He pauses mere millimetres from Ben’s lips, fingers brushing through Ben’s hair softly and then he closes the gap and kisses Ben properly.  Ben sighs into the kiss, into the way that Callum curls his tongue as he licks into him, into how his fingers skate over his neck and shoulders and chest.  It’s hungry and a little desperate, too much teeth, but Ben grabs him closer still, tries to get as close as he can.  Callum whimpers as he opens to him, lets their tongues brush against each other, and Ben can feel the shivers all the way down his spine, how his legs have turned to a quivering mess even though he’s lying down.  Just kissing Callum has the power to make him weak, no matter that they’ve been together for over a year.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can feel Callum trembling as they kiss and kiss, deep and bruising, then gentle pecks and nips, lips smudging together and then diving back in.  It takes him a while to realise that Callum’s face is wet, that he can taste salt under his lips and when he pulls back with a jolt, he can see that Callum has tears running down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raises a hand and wipes them off with the pad of his thumb gently, and Callum sighs and bites on his lip and then lets his forehead drop so they’re resting so close together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I’d lost you,” he finally admits.  “I thought you were…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben can’t let him finish that, knows what’s been bothering him all night.  “I’m not,” he says fiercely.  “I’m here.  I’m ok.  I’m never going to leave you,” and he shuffles out of the hold of his top, takes one of Callum’s hands in his and places it on the centre of his chest, where his heart is beating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum says nothing, just nods a little jerkily and Ben’s not sure what to do for the best.  In the end, he leaves his hand covering Callum’s, pressed over his heart, and lifts the other one to the hair that’s curling over his boyfriend's ear.  When he pulls him back in, the kiss is featherlight, full of love and meaning and forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s not the marrying type, not the forever sort of man.  But he thinks, as he’s kissing Callum, for this man, he would be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Red - rated E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tagged - sex advice with friends, Christmas underwear kink, butt plugs, sex with injuries (that is probably not good for said injury, but in this chapter it’s fine!)</p><p>Because they needed some together time the last 2 chapters.<br/>This continues straight on from yesterday’s</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s Callum's first shift back at work and he’s so preoccupied that he keeps looking at his phone and growling at Fiona when she tries to talk to him.  He’s not in the mood for work, to be honest.  He can say it’s because they’ve just spent the day on foot in the cold December air, or because Fiona forgot to give him his hand warmers before they left the station or because the cafe where they usually get coffee and cakes from is too busy for them to wait.  But he knows it’s not.  He’s worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been just under a week since Ben’s accident, and although he’s much better and he can now walk without crutches and he’s going back to work next week, he’s not being very Ben-like.  He’s quiet, he’s sleeping a lot, and he’s not so much as touched Callum since the accident happened.  He says he’s not in pain, but Callum knows he’s not right still.  He’s too caught in his own head and nothing Callum can say or do makes him feel better.  He just doesn’t know what to do to put things right, to show Ben that he still loves him, still finds him the sexiest man alive.  It doesn’t help that he overreacted to what happened, like an idiot, ending up sobbing over a sprained ankle and so maybe Ben’s over thinking things and believes Callum’s gone off him.  He feels like it’s a no win situation and all he wants to do is help Ben and he can’t and it’s putting everything off kilter in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiona starts off grumbling at his mood, complaining when he answers in monosyllables, glaring at him when he snaps at her a little.  But by the end of the shift, her complaints have turned to concern and he can sense the way she’s looking at him.  When they clock off, she grabs his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh look, we’re right by a pub!  Fancy a drink?” she asks, tone of voice light and airy, like it’s not been planned at all, and Callum doesn’t want to say no even though he knows she’s orchestrated the whole thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they end up sitting at a small table at the back of the pub, pints of beer in hand and chatting.  Fiona keeps the conversation light, until he’s drunk most of his first pint and then she gets him a second one and fixes him with her no nonsense look that he usually loves seeing when it’s not directed at him.  “What’s up?” she asks, bluntly, and Callum’s reminded just why he likes working with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks about lying, about skating around the issues, but he has no one else really to talk to.  Lola and Jay are always busy with the run up to Christmas, and it’s not like he wants to talk to Stuart about his boyfriend, so he guesses she’s the best option.  “Ben’s still not himself and I’m really worried about him.  He’s not happy even though his foot’s better, I don’t think that he thinks I find him attractive anymore with what’s gone on and how he couldn’t even walk properly.  I don’t know what to do to help, to show him how much I still want him,” he says eventually, tracing a drip of condensation with a finger because he doesn’t want to look at her as he says it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could distract him, show him how much you fancy him,” she says and the look she gives him makes him know exactly how she means.  Since they’ve been partners, neither him nor Ben have particularly been subtle about their sex life to her, but even so he can feel his cheeks starting to heat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I distract him?” he asks and then chokes at the look she gives him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re at it like rabbits, Callum, trust me, we all know this.  Don’t act like you don’t know what I mean.  Sex is a great distraction for anyone, for you two surely it’s just like breathing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t had sex since his accident and I don’t know if he wants….” he starts but she cuts him off almost impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s really wrong?” she asks and he can see the kindness in her eyes.  He bites his lips but he’s in this too deep not to carry on.  So he tells her the whole story, about how he thought Ben was dead, how he’d cried in his arms, how he’d been so protective and possessive that even Lexi has stayed away from the flat, how he’s worried about what Ben thinks of him and that’s manifested into a complete lack of communication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiona listens in silence and it’s only when he’s talked out that she rubs his arm comfortingly.  “He loves you, he adores you.  You’ve been through a lot of these past years, Callum, both of you together and you yourself, coming out, it’s understandable you’re scared of losing him.  But he loves you, it’s obvious to anyone with eyes.  Talk to him.  I mean, after you’ve shagged his brains out first, get both of you loose enough to actually have a proper conversation because let's be honest, both of you are useless at talking. So, distract him with sex, then tell him how you feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum flounders a little at that, at the realisation he’s discussing his love life so frankly with his work partner.  Because although he doesn’t want to admit it to anyone else, he’s missed having sex with Ben, missed the intimacy, and now she’s brought it up he wants it badly even though he doesn’t quite know how he’s going to get it sorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he’s injured still and I don’t know if he even wants sex at the moment!” he says slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask him,” she suggests, like it’s common sense.  “has he told you no or have you just presumed?” and at Callum’s almost guilty silence because he has, he’s made sure Ben stops kissing him and touching him because he’s so worried he’ll hurt himself more, that he’s given the impression </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn’t want sex, she rolls her eyes and groans loudly.  “Callum.  He’s injured his foot, not broken anything.  You can still have sex with broken bones, you know, you just have to be careful.  There’s got to be a position that will work for both of you.  Have you looked in the Kama sutra?  When I broke my arm, it gave me some great ideas that I’d never even considered.  Do you know how you can bend….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fiona!” Callum groans, cutting her off before she says anything else, even redder than he’s been at any point they’ve been working together.  Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.  Maybe he needs another drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scowls properly.  “The kama sutra, Callum!  Read it and find something before you drive us all crazy!” She grabs her phone, flicks through something and then slides it over the table to him.  “And look, you could call in here on your way home and pick up a little Christmas outfit to get your boy in the mood.  He won’t be able to say no to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though it’s embarrassing, she won’t let up and so they spend the next hour talking about a plan for Callum to distract Ben.  Maybe it’s the two other pints he has to drink to get through the evening, but on the way home he does pass the shop she mentioned and he finds himself inside before he can think twice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben’s on the sofa when he gets home, foot still propped up but looking so much better than he’d looked earlier that week.  He’s asleep, looking so young and peaceful and lovely that Callum almost can’t bear it.  He locks himself in the bathroom with the bag of things he’s just bought and takes a deep breath before starting.  He opens himself with shaky fingers, lots of lube, and muffling his moans in his arm.  When he knows he’s prepared enough, he slides in the bright red butt plug he’s bought and then gets into the outfit.  Hiding it under his clothes is easy, he’ll wait until he’s had a chance to speak to Ben first, if things go as he hopes then he will at least be ready.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben wakes up when Callum starts cooking and comes over carefully to stand next to him.  He’s still limping a bit, but without the crutches he’s a lot more mobile and Callum turns into him, drops the wooden spoon and hugs him.  Ben makes an aborted sound and gets his arms tight around Callum too.  “You’re back late,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum looks at him, really properly looks at him, and decides that Fiona is right because Ben looks worried, his eyes dull and he’s clinging to Callum like he’s afraid he’s going to just. leave. So he bends his head and kisses Ben, properly on the lips, heat and teeth behind it, for the first time since the day after the accident.  Ben moans into it, fingers clutching Callum’s shirt tightly and kisses him back, a little desperate, a little breathy, like he’s been waiting for this for ages.  “Fiona’s been knocking some sense into me,” Callum admits when he pulls back for air,  so aware of the way Ben’s leaning into him, refusing to release contact between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Ben enquires and Callum can see the heat in his eyes now and he kisses him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if I made you feel like I didn’t want you,” he says, whispering it into Ben’s lips and mouth.  “I do.  I always do.  I just got scared.  Thought I was going to lose you.  And I can’t, I can’t lose you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s eyes are liquid when he looks up at Callum.  “You won’t lose me,” he says confidently, “you won’t.  I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Callum’s next kiss, lips pressing hotly to his neck he tilts his head backwards and gives Callum more access.  “I take it you feel better?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be asking you that question,” Callum says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll always be up for sex with you, babe, always,” Ben says and as Callum looks at him, he can see the sincerity in Ben’s eyes.  He doesn’t just been sex, he means everything between them, the heat, the connection, the love.  It’s so clear all over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum gulps and dives back in, letting his hands reach for Ben’s face and hair and feeling Ben’s fingers dip under his shirt and into his trousers.  There’s a second where they pause and Callum grins into the kiss before Ben pulls back, mouth slightly open and eyes wide.  “What are you wearing?” he breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A surprise for you,” Callum says.  He’s tempted to strip here, in the kitchen, let Ben sit on a chair, but he can see he’s a bit wobbly on his feet and he was in hospital a week ago.  “Let’s get comfortable, whatever’s best for your foot, and I’ll show you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get into the bedroom and Ben sits himself on the bed, watching with hot eyes as Callum pulls his shirt and jeans off and then stands, a little self consciously in the centre of the room.  When he looks back up at Ben, he realises he shouldn’t be worried.  Ben’s slid forward to the very edge of the bed and he’s looking over Callum’s body hungrily.  “Fuck,” he says, all breathy and giddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the goal,” Callum says, aiming for cheeky and falling a little short of the mark, he’s so turned on by the way Ben’s looking at him.  He holds his arms out and turns slowly round so Ben can see what he’s wearing.  A tiny pair of bright red, silky pants, with holly leaves and Santa fur around the front and as he turns, a mistletoe printed on the rear.  They’re so tight and so small they can’t hide how turned on he is.  Ben reaches for him when he does the full 360 turn.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” he orders and Callum falls into him, into a kiss full of tongue and clashing teeth as Ben palms him through the pants.  “God, Callum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like them?” Callum asks and Ben runs his hand along his aching cock just once and slides his fingers down the back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like them even better on the floor,” he says.  “Come on, Callum, get them off, let me open you up and fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your foot…” Callum starts but Ben kisses him and runs the hand that’s tucked into Callum’s pants over his hip, round to his cock where he wraps his hand around it and strokes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t care.  It’ll be fine, just get them off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum obliges, letting his cock spring free as he pulls them off slowly, the satin running down his heated skin making him twitch.  Ben gets his hands back on him, both round his arse, and then gives the loudest groan possible when he realises Callum’s wearing a plug.  “Are you serious?  Babe,” he moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to be ready for you.  I want you to know how much I love you and want you.  I don't want to hurt you,” Callum says, all in a rush and despite the fact that he’s naked, wearing a plug and so turned on his cock is hard against his belly, the kiss Ben gives him is so soft and tender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he says.  “Every kinky inch of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No more words are needed.  They strip Ben too and then they arrange themselves on the bed, Callum on his knees with his hands on the headboard and Ben behind him, foot balanced carefully on a pillow.  His thighs are pressed against Callum’s as he drops kisses over his back and shoulders, fingers twisting the plug inside him.  It’s bright red, the same colour as the pants, the same colour as the Christmas ribbon Callum’s got hidden in the drawer next to the present he so wants to give Ben and the connections are enough to make Callum hang his head, overcome with feelings for the man behind him.  Ben slides the plug out and replaces it with his own cock before Callum can even miss the feeling of being filled.  It’s slow and soft and gentle despite the position they’re in, Ben’s lips are all over his back, they’re moving together like they belong together forever and always, Ben circling his hips and taking pressure off his foot when he’s in deep and Callum closes his eyes and feels everything.  He reaches backwards with a hand and Ben grabs it, links their fingers together.  Callum’s heart is fluttering in his chest even as he pushes backwards onto Ben’s cock, not sure now who’s moving but not caring because this is perfect, Ben, Ben’s cock, Ben’s mouth, Ben’s hand entwined with his, the noises he’s making as they fuck slow and deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been a while so it doesn’t take long before Callum’s close, and then all it takes is one stroke of his cock with his own hand before he’s coming, trying to stay on his knees because he can’t let Ben fall and hurt himself.  Ben drapes himself over his back, pressing kisses to the nape of his neck as he fucks him through it and then Callum can move, let’s his knees sink down so they’re lying, flat, Ben completely covering him as he fucks into him with short jagged bursts.  Callum clenches, tries to make it good for Ben, wants to feel him come inside him despite the sensitivity of his own body.  And then Ben’s crying his name as he strokes his hands all over Callum’s side and body, pulsing as he comes deep inside, cock buried as far as it can go and Callum can feel every little twitch and it’s beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re both sleepy afterwards and Callum has only enough awareness to rearrange them so they’re lying curled up, Ben’s foot carefully looked after, as close as they can get to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like that surprise,” Ben says lazily, fingers tracing patterns over Callum’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Callum says.  “Maybe I should wear it more often?  You always said red was my colour, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Today is the only time since September I’ve managed to take my Friday week 1 afternoon hour in lieu!!  Wooo!  So I’m very happy and getting this out early!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Board games - rated T</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys make Christmas board games with Lexi a bit more interesting...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a busy afternoon planned so enjoy this early!</p><p>Thank you for all the lovely comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s their week looking after Lexi and Ben knows she’s getting even more excited than last time she’d stayed.  It’s not like they haven’t seen her, there’s not many days when they don’t meet up with her somewhere, in the cafe, in the park, walking to school, so Callum’s aware of how crazy she’s become.  But Ben knows Lexi and he knows that it’s one thing seeing her for an hour and another having her there for hours on end.</p><p>Lola’s got a relieved smile on her face when she drops Lexi off after school, because it means she’s got some time now to actually do things without a ridiculously excited eight year old hanging off everything she does.  It shows how excited she is when her mum needs a break from the over exuberance.  </p><p>Ben loves Lexi, he knows Callum loves Lexi and that he’s said he’s looking forward to having her stay with them so close to Christmas, but he’s not prepared for how much his boyfriend is willing to do to make sure that his daughter is happy.</p><p>Lexi’s doing her homework when Callum gets in from work, his nose and ears red from being outside all day, but he’s beaming when he enters the flat, carrying heavy carrier bags.  “What’s this?” Ben asks as he follows him into the kitchen, out of the way of enquiring eyes.</p><p>“I’m making Lexi her favourite dinner,” Callum says with a broad smile that warms Ben up more than the heating they’ve got blaring out.  He’s overcome by the urge to kiss it off his lovely face so he steps forward and does just that, warming up the cold lips with his warm ones.  “And then I was thinking we could do some sort of family thing tonight?  It’s cold out, so maybe stay in?”</p><p>Ben smooths his hands down the front of Callum’s chest, cocks his head to one side because he’s been waiting for this for a while, a chance for a cosy evening in with his two favourite people in the entire world.  “Games night?” he suggests and even now he’s worried that he’ll get laughed at because this is something he’s always wanted to do but never found anyone he either wants to do it with or is comfortable enough to show that he’s actually a big softie at heart.</p><p>Callum’s eyes soften as he gazes at him and he brushes Ben’s lips with his own, featherlight and beautiful.  “That sounds perfect,” he whispers.</p><p>After Lexi’s finished her homework and they’ve eaten dinner, Ben goes to their bedroom and sorts out the stash of board games he hid away when they moved in.  He’s not sure if Callum’s even seen them before, but he’s struck into silence when he comes back into the living room and sees Callum and Lexi, sitting in between a mound of pillows on the floor and notices that his boyfriend is sporting a pair of antler ears.  “What the…” he starts and Callum cuts him off with another broad grin and a near wink.</p><p>“Christmas board games,” he says and Ben laughs because he is in love with a geek, there’s no denying it.</p><p>They look through the games and decide on Twister to start off with, a decision Ben’s soon regretting when he realises that Callum is having to twist himself into the most eye watering positions to get his lanky frame into the right places.  He’s lost the antler ears and his perfect arse is currently right in Ben’s eyeline as he huffs and tries to get his left hand on green.  “Just give up,” Ben suggests and Callum manages somehow to turn his head and glare over his shoulder.</p><p>“Never,” he declares and Ben realises that since they got together, he’s become at least as competitive as Ben has himself and if this isn’t the best idea for what they can get up to under Lexi’s nose, then he doesn’t know what is.</p><p>The game ends when Ben tries to slide a leg between Callum’s thighs to get to the spot he needs and hip checks him as he does, half to get to where he needs to but mainly because he can’t resist his boyfriends body as it’s contorted around the mat.  With a whoosh they both collapse into a heap and Lexi wins, laughing and cheering at the sight of the pair of them sprawled over each other.</p><p>There’s a minute before he gets up that Ben lets himself look into Callum’s eyes, making his own wide and innocent, and then he bites his lip as he rakes his gaze slowly and appreciatively over the chest and body of his boyfriend before getting up and holding out a hand to help.  Callum takes it, a little harder than normal and doesn’t let go when he’s up.  Lexi grabs the antler ears and hands them back to Callum.  “I want to get dressed up,” she says, “dad, can I?  Please?”</p><p>“Sure,” Ben says, and makes the most of the few minutes he has alone with Callum whilst his daughter is screeching in her room, looking for her Christmas outfits.  He lets his eyes drop up and down Callum’s body again, he’s wearing tight jeans and T-shirt that just cling so perfectly to every inch of his body, and he’s allowed to ogle him after all so he makes the most of the opportunity, and when he finally makes eye contact again, Callum’s got a faint blush over his face.  “You wanna make this more interesting?” Ben asks, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Callum bites his lip a little and, with a check to see Lexi is out the way, Ben steps forward and bites it himself instead, relishing in the low, quiet moan that gets from Callum.  “What do you mean?” he asks.</p><p>“A competition.  Three games, we each pick one.  Whoever wins two out of three is the winner.”</p><p>Callum frowns a little.  “But won’t you let Lexi win?”</p><p>“What?  No!” Ben says and has to laugh at the shocked look on Callum’s face.  “Helps if she experiences loss, you know, makes her more rounded.”</p><p>Callum’s still frowning.  “Won’t she be upset if we’re trying to win?” he asks again and Ben knows he has to make more of a convincing argument.  He’s almost sure that Callum either won’t bite the bullet or will lose dismally, just because he can’t let Lexi lose.  He kisses him, deep and dirty, all teeth and tongue and relishes in the whimper that gets him.  “Ok, fine.  Whoever wins out of us two,” he clarifies with yet another kiss, holding Callum’s face just where he wants it to wreck him.</p><p>Callum’s breathing heavily when he breaks the kiss.  “Fine fine, l’m in.  What’s the prize?” he murmurs.</p><p>Ben leans even closer, so he can whisper into Callum’s ear, knowing the heat of his breath on the shell of his ear will drive Callum crazy.  “A night where the winner can pick anything that we get up to,” he says.</p><p>He’s pleased with the response from Callum, a tightening of the fingers placed lightly on his hip, a sharp intake of breath and when he pulls back, his eyes have darkened.  Ben’s competitive, but as he sees the way Callum looks, the sharpness that comes over his face, he thinks he may have met his match because it’s clear Callum wants to win this as much as Ben does.  “You’re on,” Callum says and they seal the deal with a pinky promise.</p><p>Lexi comes back out, in a sparkly outfit with a Santa hat on her head and she immediately chooses the next game blissfully unaware of what they’ve just agreed on.  She wants snakes and ladders, no real surprise there, because she knows she always wins it and, like father like daughter, she loves to win.  Callum sits opposite Ben and waggles his eyebrows as he looks up and catches his eye.  Ben scowls a little, he wants to win this so much and he’ll beat Lexi if it means also beating Callum.</p><p>“Let’s make it Christmas snakes and ladders,” Lexi declares and she grabs some of the hats off their elves on the shelf and decorates all the snakes with them.  Ben would be charmed, if he wasn’t in the mood for a competiton.</p><p>Lexi does win, by cheating outrageously, but the best thing is that she helps Ben too, they’ve got a good strategy together.  Callum sits with a frown on his face, obviously aware something dodgy is going on but unsure of what, as they manage to ‘roll’ the correct numbers to get to the ladders and Callum ‘gets’ the numbers to land on the snakes.  By the end of the game, Callum is not happy with him, but Ben can’t resist a pinch to his cheek whilst Lexi is running around the living room, high on sweets and sugar and enjoying herself way too much for seven o'clock on a Friday evening.  “One more game to go,” he says, leaning in close and letting Callum see just how he licks his lips in anticipation.  “Then I get to do all the things I’ve ever dreamed of with you.”</p><p>Callum gulps and his fingers twitch involuntarily but he pulls away.  “Oh, it’s so on, Ben,” he says, voice low and dangerous.  “Shall I pick the next game?”</p><p>Callum picks Ludo, Ben thinks mainly because the dice is in a dome at the centre of the board so he can keep an eye on the two Mitchell’s.  But it also turns out Callum has a strategic Ludo mind and once all his counters are out on the board he systematically goes about removing every single one of Ben’s.  It’s both highly irritating and highly arousing watching the way his brow furrows as he works out which piece to move to reach Ben’s.  Lexi decides that backing Callum up is the best idea here if she wants to win, and so before Ben knows it all his pieces are back in the start box and every single time he tries to get them out he’s attacked by his boyfriend and his daughter.  Lexi sits in Callum’s lap, little arms around his neck and cheek pressed against his as they giggle and plan.  Callum watches him with a slow smile dawning on his face and Ben is so thirsty for him, for the way he’s so confident and loving and annoyingly good at this.  </p><p>Callum wins, unsurprisingly, and he gives Ben a wide eyed bambi look.  “Guess it’s your pick for the next game,” he says, but his face is sparkling and Ben just knows that he’s going to fight for this win. It’s so on.</p><p>He chooses scrabble, with one rule.  “It has to be Christmas words,” he announces and has the pleasure of seeing the look of apprehension cross Callum’s face.  He’s got this in the bag, year of family Scrabble games finally paying off.  He can just imagine what he’s going to do to Callum, what he’s going to ask Callum to do to him and he bites on his lip involuntarily.</p><p>Lexi decides she wants to help him this time, so she climbs into his lap and they choose their counters and then they’re off.  They start off innocently, words like tree, holly, gifts are what they put into the centre.  But then Ben looks up with a dirty smile, eyes hot on Callum, and raises the bar.  Lick, nuts, balls, hung, sack, thigh, he manages to spell with a little bit of help from Lexi stealing letters when Callum’s not looking.  He’s not looking at what she’s doing because as Ben puts each of the words on the board, he’s getting redder and redder and swallowing hard.  He knows where Ben’s going, he can’t say anything because Lexi thinks they’re all serious, innocent words to do with Christmas and Ben can tell how much this is affecting him.  He knows he’s got this, knows he’s going to win.  No one said he had to play fair, after all.</p><p>Until Callum gives a sniff and puts down all of his counters, across the board over the triple word space, spelling gherkin out.  Ben cocks his head to one side.  “Not Christmas!” he complains, but Callum looks up at him with eyes that are both darkened with need and innocent at the same time.</p><p>“I always have gherkins for Christmas,” he says, “you know, I grab one out of the jar when I watch Christmas TV and I have one after my Christmas dinner.”</p><p>Ben just stares at him in absolute stunned silence, at the bare faced lie and the way Callum’s delivered it but Lexi doesn’t realise what’s going on and she squeals.</p><p>“Then it is Christmas, dad, so there!” she says and Ben knows that with both of them on at him he has no chance to protest it.  Callum’s giving him that innocent look and Ben knows for sure that he doesn’t eat gherkins anytime of the year, let alone at Christmas, but Lexi’s overruled it and so he huffs a sigh, sends Callum a scowl, finishes off a word with the tiles he has left and then concedes.</p><p>They add their scores up and it turns out that gherkin, over the triple word space, is actually worth a whopping 180 points and Callum has thrashed his arse.</p><p>When Lexi goes to brush her teeth and they’re packing the games up, Callum sidles up to him.  “So, to the winner goes the spoils,” he says, winking in the adorable none wink way he has and Ben knows he’s a goner.</p><p>“What do you want to do?” he asks.</p><p>Callum looks him up and down, “you know what, I think I’ll wait for a while, until I can really make you scream without little ears hearing,” he says with a quick, brief kiss to Ben’s lips and a pinch to his arse and then he takes the games back into their bedroom.</p><p>Left alone Ben sits down, a little winded.  He’s mad he lost, but it’s also really winning when he’s going to get to do whatever Callum wants them to do, to be honest.  Maybe this was one of the best bets to lose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did actually research the best words to make at Scrabble because I am useless at it and apparently this is a true Scrabble score....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Christmas songs - rated T</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is the first time I’ve tried a 5+1 story.<br/>And I may be the only maths teacher in the world that can’t count to 5!  So this is a 5ish +1 story.....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s perfect, to Callum at least.  Sure, he’s grumpy, irritable and harsh on people he doesn’t like or trust but once he knows someone, he’s so different.  Falling in love with Ben wasn’t on Callum’s to-do list, but he’s not just the cocky, confident gangster that all their neighbours think he is.  Let him in and he’s like an onion, multi layered, protective, loving, wonderful.  Callum adores every little thing about him, from the way he throws out sassy innuendos to how his face and eyes soften when he even so much as looks at Lexi, from the way he makes Callum laugh to the way he makes him feel.  And, apart from cooking and they've been working on that since moving in together anyway, he seems to be good at everything.  And that includes singing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s got a beautiful voice but Callum rarely hears it, for whatever reason, Ben’s too shy or too embarrassed to do it very often.  But Callum loves it, the sound of his boyfriend’s rich, beautiful voice resonating through the flat is something he wants to hear more often than he does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So one day when he gets home from work early, it’s a surprise when Ben is nowhere to be found in their flat.  It takes a while for Callum to realise he’s in the bathroom, taking a shower and singing.  His voice is echoing, pure and lovely, through the flat and Callum just has to sit on the sofa and listen.  He doesn’t turn the tv on or take off his coat, he just lets his head fall back and his eyes shut and the music rolls in waves over him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s singing a Christmas song, which is a surprise in itself because although Callum and Lexi are excited, Ben’s been a bit of a Scrooge and hasn’t really yet got into the whole Christmas spirit thing.  Or at least, not on the surface but Callum’s starting to suspect that’s an act.  He has to crane to hear properly, over the rushing water and through the closed door until he realises it’s Michael Buble’s version of ‘It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas’ that’s floating out to him.  Ben’s voice is deep and gravelly, echoing through the bathroom in just the right way to make him sound like he was born to sing it and Callum can feel his heart pounding.  It’s beautiful and he’s so content and so happy just listening and letting his fingers tap the beat on the arm of the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s got his eyes shut so it takes him a while to realise that the vocals have gotten louder because the waters stopped running, and it’s only when Ben stops singing too that he realises he’s been caught.  He opens his eyes to see his boyfriend standing in the doorway to the bathroom, mouth slightly ajar and only wearing a towel.  When their eyes meet, Ben looks a little sheepish, his lovely face turning pink.  Callum can’t have that.  “I didn’t know you were here,” Ben starts to say, sounding shy and Callum stands up and crosses over the room to him, cutting him off the best way he knows, grabbing his head in both hands and slanting his lips over Ben’s firmly.  “You’re fantastic,” he breathes once Ben’s stunned in silence.  “Sing for me again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s not just pink now, he’s red, all the way down to his chest.  “You weren’t supposed to hear,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Callum asks and when Ben just looks down he tilts his face upwards to look into his eyes.  “You’re fabulous,” he says again, because he can.  “Please, sing again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben swats him, finally smiling.  “Not when I’m only wearing a towel!” he says, deliberately changing the subject.  “I can think of better uses for my mouth than singing…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve decided to go out for the day, just the two of them.  Ben suggests it at night when they’re sitting on the sofa, his head in Callum’s lap, and Callum jumps at the chance.  With him working shifts for the police, it’s hard to get a full day when they can just be them, together.  They look for ideas and Ben finds that Leeds Castle has a Christmas market and it looks so quaint and lovely, set in the wonderful grounds of the castle, that they decide there and then that they want to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s just over an hour away by car and neither of them fancy risking the train at this time of year.  “It’s not like I don’t have access to lots of cars,” Ben says, with a shrug as he gazes at Callum, stars in his eyes, and Callum’s so crazy over him, when he’s like this, all soft and warm and lovely.  “I can just borrow one from the car lot, after all.  It’ll be like a little road trip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they drive there and Callum spends the trip shooting glances at Ben out of the side of his eye, trying not to distract him from the traffic too much, because he’s just too beautiful to not look at.  They take a walk around the castle first, looking at all the old fashioned decorations and lights, and Ben nudges Callum at the sight of the large tree in the hall.  “We could borrow that for our flat,” he suggests with a grin because there’s no way it would even fit in the front door, it’s so massive.  They hold hands as they walk around the little wooden huts in the castle grounds, Ben finds a necklace for Kathy and Callum spots a snow globe he just knows Lexi will love.  It’s everything he’s ever wanted, family, love, all from the man who’s walking and talking next to him, pointing out things and snuggling into Callum’s side when he gets a little too cold.  They share a Nutella crepe, sitting close on a bench and eating pieces from each other’s fingers and Callum is so happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s also knackered, with work and the excitement and having to wake up early when Lexi stays over and on the way back, he falls asleep in the car, head propped against the window.  When he wakes, it’s dark outside and he can still feel the vibration of the car engine as they’re driving along.  It takes him a while to realise that Ben’s singing next to him, along to the song that’s on the radio.  It’s Wizzard and he’s trying to be quiet, Callum can tell, but he can’t, he’s obviously enjoying himself so much and when he reaches the chorus he tilts his head back and just enjoys it.  Callum’s watching him, with sleepy eyes and a smile on his lips, when Ben realises he’s awake.  He stops abruptly, grabs the wheel tight and acts like he wasn’t doing anything.  “Carry on?” Callum asks, liquid soft in his post sleep daze and Ben shoots a glance over at him, shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to pretend.  No one else likes to hear me sing,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not pretend,” Callum struggles to sit up and says.  “I like it.  I like hearing you.  You’ve got a brilliant voice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben glances over again, mouth open and then he smiles for the first time since he realised Callum was awake and starts to sing again, quieter this time, but he sneaks a hand over to Callum’s and twists their fingers together lightly.  Callum closes his eyes and rests his head back again, letting the sound of Ben’s lovely voice send him back to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum gets a text from Ben in the afternoon, saying he’s cooking a meal tonight and not to be late back.  Fiona thinks it’s sweet and says so for the rest of their shift, made even worse by the fact that their last street has a little florist at the end of it and Callum can’t resist popping in there.  If Ben’s making him dinner, if it’s a date, then he wants to take him something.  He’s never given Ben flowers before, but when he sees the bouquets he decides why not, it’s romantic and the florist knows and likes him and Fiona so they’re very helpful.  He ends up buying white chrysanthemums, yellow iris, sweet peas, tulips and orange, lavender and red roses, wrapped beautifully in cellophane.  Fiona alternates between gagging at him and cooing at him but she does drop him off outside the flat in the patrol car instead of making him take the tube or walk home, so he figures she’s excited for him too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s put the Christmas lights on already when he gets his key out, balancing the bouquet in his arms carefully as he juggles things, and it always makes him feel like he’s coming home, when it’s dark and cold and the flat is warm and brightly lit.  He gets into the flat, shutting the door behind him, but Ben doesn’t call to say hello or appear in the doorway for a kiss as he normally does.  He’s nowhere to be seen and so Callum takes his coat off and walks through in search of his boyfriend, flowers still in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s in the kitchen and there’s no wonder why he hasn’t heard Callum come back because he’s got the radio on, loud and blaring as he dances and sings around the room, wooden spoon acting as a microphone.  He’s got Mariah Carey on, and he’s wiggling his lovely arse as he dances, head thrown back, arms outstretched and he’s singing so loudly and so beautifully.  Callum stands in the doorway, watches, enchanted by the sight before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take too long for Ben to turn around and see Callum, and this time, Callum has the pleasure of seeing him smile at being caught, instead of being embarrassed.  He sashes across the room to Callum, sexy face on and gets on his tiptoes and nuzzles into Callum’s neck.  “What are these?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you,” Callum says, but he puts the flowers down because they can come back to those later and now he wants something different.  “But first, shall we dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben grins at him, broad and lovely and so happy and takes his hand, pulling him in close, so their bodies are slotted together perfectly.  It’s not really dancing, it’s holding each other close, so close there’s no gap between them and breathing in each other, until Callum leans back.  “Please sing,” he begs.  “I love hearing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laughs once, serenades him with the chorus of All I Want for Christmas is You whilst at arms length and then pulls him straight back in so they’re slow dancing in the middle of the kitchen.  He still carries on singing though, soft and gentle, into Callum’s ear, only for him.  It’s quite possibly the most perfect moment of Callum’s life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Christmas karaoke at the Vic.  Callum, Ben and Lola are there, after Ben persuaded Kathy to look after Lexi for them to give them a night off.  Although Callum loves Lexi so much, it’s nice to have a night where it’s just them, him and Ben, and Lola making the trio complete.  Jay may pop in later, he’d been a bit evasive when Callum had asked him earlier, but he understands the dilemma.  It’s hard for them to be in the same room as each other, even though they’d never make Ben choose between them, Lola’s his best friend and mother of his child and Jay’s his brother.  It makes Callum feel bad for all of them, a break up is not an easy thing to navigate and he knows it makes Ben feel bad when one of them misses out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lola’s at the bar when Callum slides closer along the seat they’re sharing, touches Ben’s face to get his attention and then kisses him, despite the fact the pub is filled to the brim.  He’s come so far, from when he couldn’t even hold Ben’s hand in public, to being the one to instigate displays of affection,  but it still makes Ben start and smile and he squeezes his hand tightly.  “What’s that for?” he asks and Callum shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I just want to kiss you, you look so sexy tonight,” he says and that makes Ben beam, tug him back in by the lapels of his shirt and kiss him a bit deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lola coughs when she gets back to the table and that makes Ben release him, unfortunately.  Callum leans back in his seat, his arm draped around Ben’s waist and Ben’s hand on his thigh, taking the drinks from Lola.  She also slides the karaoke book over the table to them.  “Fancy a song?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looks at the book and then at Callum and then at everyone they know, sitting around in the pub.  He doesn’t say anything but his fingers tighten on Callum’s thigh and he knows what’s wrong.  Ben’s only just become comfortable with sharing his voice with Callum, let alone in front of people he’s grown up with, who have a preconceived impression of him, thanks to his father and the way Phil just expects him to carry on the family business.  He’s a Mitchell, a gangster, uncaring and cold, but Callum knows how untrue that is.  He leans in closer so it feels like it’s just them in the pub, shutting everyone else out.  “You’re incredible,” he whispers into Ben’s ear.  “You’re amazing and you sing beautifully.  If you want to go and sing, then do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad,” Ben whispers back.  “What will he think of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum tries to keep it light, not say anything bad about Phil but he hates him, hates how he makes Ben feel.  “Who cares?” he says, pressing a kiss to Ben’s cheek for good measure,  “I will be proud of you, singing or not singing.  You do whatever you want to and I’ll be here, regardless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looks at him, like he can’t quite believe Callum is real still, and hugs him hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They do sing, Ben and Lola, a version of The Fairytale of New York that has the entire pub singing and clapping along.  He’s glowing on the stage, strutting around like he owns it, singing directly to where Callum is sitting, and Callum is so proud of him as he watches.   It makes him warm deep inside that Ben can do this, can enjoy himself and be himself and he loves him so, so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s been quiet all day, like he’s sad, hiding it underneath everything that he’s been doing and pretending he’s ok.  Ben knows he doesn’t like to be made a fuss of, so he does things without making a big issue of it, bringing him a cup of coffee just the way he likes it, making him a sandwich even if it’s with the dreaded mayonnaise and mustard combination, sitting close on the sofa and letting Callum stroke his fingers through his hair.  It’s not a hardship, doing any of these things, and if it makes Callum feel loved and special then it’s a win win situation.  Ben likes it too, the closeness of it all.  He probably dozes off at one point, he’s so comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re cuddled so close on the sofa that Ben can feel when Callum starts humming something under his breath.  He closes his eyes to listen, because he’s not heard anything like this before, a beautiful carol, and he can feel it through his entire body.  He lifts his head and Callum starts, stops singing, eyes wide.  “I thought you were asleep,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Ben says quietly, gets his hand on Callum’s chest, over his heart.  “You can carry on.  It’s beautiful.  What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought Callum was sad, but now he shifts so he can look into his boyfriend's eyes, he sees it’s different.  Callum is remembering happy thoughts, clear in his blue eyes, even if there is a sad edge behind it all.  “It’s called the Candlelight Carol,” he says slowly.  “My grandad used to sing it to me when I was little.  I loved it.  It was everything that was good about Christmas for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben listens and then gets his arms around Callum’s neck and holds him tight.  Callum doesn’t talk much about his childhood, like Ben, he’s been through so much and neither of them bring it up, but his grandad is the one shining light that he remembers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you sing it all,” he says into Callum’s neck and feels the shake of his head more than anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember it all, just the chorus,” Callum says and he sounds sad now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben says nothing else, just holds him close, but he has an idea forming.  Maybe this can be part of their Christmas now, setting their future up together, along with all the traditionals that come with being a family.  All he needs to do is find the perfect place to show Callum that too.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Christmas music, mainly orchestral stuff (it’s not Christmas until we’ve played Leroy Anderson’ Sleigh Ride, even if this year its our virtual piece) and carols.  So Callum’s grandads carol is my absolute favourite carol, The Candlelight Carol by John Rutter, we played a version a few years ago and it is so gorgeous that I just had to include it here.</p><p>The flowers have meanings too, in case anyone is interested:<br/>White chrysanthemums- loyal love<br/>Yellow iris - passion<br/>Sweet peas - pleasure and bliss<br/>Tulips - declaration of love<br/>Roses - orange desire, lavender - love at first sight, adoration, red - passion.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Christmas jumpers - rated T</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tagged for mentions of sex and absolute teeth rotting sweetness</p><p>This one may be a bit OOC as I can’t actually imagine either of them doing it, but I wanted a different version of Christmas jumpers and I read something about this a few years ago and so it just felt right to include it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Callum’s being secretive.   He’s doing something that Ben can’t look at, hidden in a bag in their bedroom.  Ben gets home some days and he’s bent over it, working hard, and then he stuffs it away the minute he hears the door open.  Ben’s even started to try to be silent when he knows Callum is home before him, trying to sneak in and steal a look at whatever he’s doing before he gets a chance to hide it.  But Callum’s even more sneaky than he thought possible, considering the innocent air his boyfriend always portrays, and he always seems to have a second sight where hiding this thing is concerned.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not that Ben doesn’t trust Callum - he knows that Callum loves him, knows that Callum wouldn’t do anything bad to their relationship -  it’s more that he doesn’t like the fact that he has no idea what his boyfriend is up to.  He likes to know everything that’s going on and this annoys him more than he wants to admit.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he decides to have a quick peek in their bedroom one day when Callum’s at work, looking under the bed, in the wardrobe and when he finds nothing he even looks in the cistern of the toilet and behind all the shelves in the bathroom.  He finds nothing, but Callum does come home early and when he walks into the bathroom and finds Ben with his hand in the toilet there’s no way he can explain himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was broken,” he tries to explain, until Callum sees the mess in the bedroom too and gives Ben the sternest glance he’s ever seen him give.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you doing?” he snaps and when Ben can’t answer he huffs and strops  around a lot.  He doesn’t speak much that night when they’re watching tv, he only loosens up when Ben literally sits on his lap and kisses his neck until he gets pliant under his hands.  “I’m not telling you anything,” he says firmly, well, as firmly as he can when he’s arching his back and exposing his neck for more kisses and moaning gently every time Ben nips at his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben thinks about fucking him so hard into the mattress that he spills anyway, or touching him all over and refusing to let him come until he tells all, but decides that he’s got time to work it out later.  For now, he concentrates on the man who is writhing below him and the evening descends into much more pleasant activities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s sure that Callum moves whatever he’s hiding from the flat after that day though, because he never seems to be doing whatever he was again in sight of Ben, at least.  Either that, or he's more of a sneaky ninja than Ben’s given him credit for.  And every time Ben tries to bring it up again, he changes the subject or employs Ben’s thoughts in a completely different direction.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does do some strange things though, even though if Ben didn’t know he had a secret, he’d never have picked up on the fact that they were unusual.  Ben comes into the living room one day, wearing his maroon hoodie that he loves and Callum looks up at him with a slight frown on his face.  “What about the grey one?” he suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I like this one,” Ben says but he’s powerless to complain anymore when Callum hands him his own grey hoodie, the one that smells like him and is slightly too big so it hides his hands in the sleeves and so he changes into it and sits down next to his boyfriend.  And then Callum tilts his head to one side and says,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re right, the maroon one,” with such an air of finality that it completely confuses Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also keeps asking what Ben’s favourite Christmas things are, trees, reindeer, santa, and if Ben wasn’t keeping such a close eye on him, he’d be sure he was making notes somewhere.  It’s bizarre but obviously Callum wants to keep things quiet and Ben knows he’s not cheating or anything by how affectionate and loving he still is so he lets him keep whatever the secret is, even if it is driving him crazy not knowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that’s all thrown to one side when Callum comes in one evening, holding a lumpy package in his hands and he throws it on to the coffee table and sits down, head in hands, not even bothering to remove his coat.  Ben’s been sitting eating biscuits and watching some dodgy Christmas programme, but he’s immediately concerned.  “What’s up, babe,” he says, getting himself upright and sitting opposite Callum, so their knees are just brushing and he can reach out and cover his hands with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody Stuart,” is what Callum unexpectedly says as he looks up, “saying things, getting inside my head.  I know it’s not true!  It’s not true, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s looking anxious, not sad, fingers curling around Ben’s, like he needs the contact and Ben wants to reassure him but doesn’t know what from, what the idiot brother Highway has done or said this time.  “I’m sure if Stuart’s said it, then it’s not true,” he starts, trying to be comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Callum’s not really listening.  “I googled it and everything, it is real.  But surely it’s a superstition?  God, I wish Stu had just kept his mouth shut instead of going on and on about it.  Damn curse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben feels like he has no idea what’s going on anymore.  “Curse?” he repeats, rather faintly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum scowls and gestures towards the lumpy package.  “Sweater curse,” he says glumly, like he expects Ben to understand or know or say something to reassure him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben widens his eyes and shakes his head because he has absolutely no idea what on Earth he’s on about and Callum takes a deep breath, curls his fingers tighter into Ben’s like he doesn't want to let go of him.  “So, I was making us these,” he says, indicating the package again like Ben should know what’s going on.  “And then you started being all sneaky so I took them to Stuart’s cos I thought if you were looking around and found them it would ruin the surprise and I didn’t want that.  So I’ve been making them at the parlour flat and then Stuart started going on and on about this bloody curse and I don’t want it to happen to us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s still none the wiser.  “Curse?” he repeats, feeling so out of his depth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum rolls his eyes and reaches over and snags the packet, handing it to Ben grimly.  “Open it,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben side eyes him and then carefully unpicks the sellotaped edges of the parcel.  Inside is soft and warm and he shakes out two Christmas jumpers.  He lays them both flat in front of him and has to stop and bite his lip before he can say anything to the silent man who’s sitting opposite him.  One of the jumpers is maroon, with a reindeer on the front with a big B on its head and the other is blue, with a snowflake and a C across the middle.  It’s obvious they’ve been handmade, knitted if not perfectly but with so much care and attention to them that they are perfect in Ben’s eyes and he has to blink back tears at the sight of them.  When he looks up, Callum is chewing on his lip and looks so anxious still that it’s not right.  He lays the jumpers almost reverently on the table and then throws himself at Callum, hands on thighs as he climbs into his lap and gets his lips onto his boyfriend’s.  Callum gasps once, hands reaching for Ben’s head and allows Ben to suck on his tongue, to slide his hands up his thighs, to tilt his head just so.  “You made us jumpers,” he says, a little dazed, when he finally breaks the perfect kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s red, his fingers stroking through the short hair at the nape of Ben’s neck and he could just stay like this forever.  “Yeah, silly idea I know but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ben says fiercely, kissing him again.  “It’s not silly.  It’s perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost gets derailed from the other thoughts by the temptation of Callum’s lips against his own but he puts the scantest bit of distance between them because he has to ask what’s happened.  “What curse?” he asks again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Callum does talk, slowly and hesitantly to start with.  “The sweater curse?” he says and looks at Ben to see if he wants to make any comment.  Ben has no idea what’s going on so he merely winds his arms around Callum’s neck and waits patiently.  “You know, right, where when you knit something for the one you love they break up with you before it’s finished?  So Stuart kept on saying that, so I made them so quickly because I didn’t want the curse to hit and I haven’t even finished Lexi’s yet but I needed to give you this before I went crazy.  And then today when I picked them up he started on about the next step which is when you break up with me because I’ve given you a jumper I knitted.  I didn’t know such a thing existed!  I swear it Ben, I didn’t….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben cuts off his rambling the best way he knows, by claiming Callum’s lips mid rant in a kiss, slow, deep and meaningful.  He gives him no time to talk, for what feels like hours, until his legs are numb and his lips sore and his cheeks feel raw from stubble.  After he’s kissed Callum into silence, all red cheeks and swollen lips and dark eyes, he rests his forehead against his boyfriend’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a stupid thing,” he says, fiercely.  “This curse.  Stuart is a knob.  We both know that.  I am not going to break up with you over a jumper.  I love you, alright?  And I love that you’ve knitted us Christmas jumpers.  It’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.  And if Stuart says anything more like that, I’ll go and knock some sense into him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not literally, please,” Callum says, but he’s looking happy again and Ben takes that as a victory.  He rearranges himself so he’s draped a bit more comfortably on Callum’s lap and reaches out for the jumpers again, amazed at the skill he never even knew his boyfriend possessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you learn to knit?” he asks, stroking the soft wool with gentle fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum nuzzles into his hair, holding him close.  “My grandad taught me, when I was little,” he says and Ben stills because he never talks about the past and this is the second little snippet he’s let out recently about what he used to do when he was small.  “I thought I’d forgotten but turns out it’s like riding a bike and you never forget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben hums happily, deciding to ignore the obvious innuendo in Callum’s words and focus on the wonderfulness of what he can see.  “Nice fractal,” he says as he touches Callum’s jumper.  “But why am I a reindeer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your nose goes red like Rudolph’s when you’re cold,” Callum says and as Ben pretends to be annoyed he kisses the end of said nose and Ben just melts.  “S’cute.  Just like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben easily submits to some more kisses before remembering something else Callum had said.  “Hang on.  Did you say you were making one for Lexi too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Callum presents Lexi with her jumper, with a Christmas unicorn on it, she almost cries and insists that the three of them wear them immediately and go for a walk to show them off.  Kathy does cry when they pop into the cafe, her eyes telling Ben exactly what she thinks of their lovely family unit.  But it’s when they’re walking through the square, hand in hand with Lexi dancing around in front of them and Ben is the happiest he thinks he’s ever been that they see Stuart.  He pulls Callum over to where his older brother is watching them and in front of him, pulls Callum into a theatrical kiss complete with dip.  When he releases his boyfriend, he looks across at Stuart.  “Curse broken, I think,” he calls to him, eyebrows raised.  “I’m not planning on breaking up with Callum ever, so put that on your needles and knit it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(He gets Callum to teach him how to knit and makes Stuart a Grinch jumper for next Christmas.  The look on his face is worth all the pricked fingers, dropped stitches and knitting arguments alone.)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Shiver - rated M</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tagged: some sexual insinuation and language, nothing explicit.<br/>Ben gets sick and Callum looks after him.</p><p>Because what’s a Christmas fic without both snow and shivering??</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s early when Callum wakes, before the alarm goes off on the bedside table and he’s annoyed he’s awake but knows he’ll regret it if he tries to get back to sleep and has to wake up a mere hour later.  When he tries to get up out of bed, Ben makes a whining noise in his throat and tightens his arms over Callum’s waist, pulling him back in close.  He’s not fully awake, but it’s clear he wants the warmth of Callum’s body and so Callum gives in to temptation and lies back down, letting his fingers roam over Ben’s naked back.  It’s still dark in the room and all he can hear is the snuffling breath as Ben snores lightly into his neck, all he can feel is Ben’s skin soft under his hand and his body, pressed so close that it’s almost a distraction.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It means that he gets to thinking about how to wake his boyfriend up, he knows what he likes and having Callum shuffling under the sheets so he’s in between Ben’s legs is always his favourite thing to see when he first opens his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s considering his plan of action when he realises the sun is coming up and it’s almost time for the alarm and he knows he’ll have to be quick if he wants to get this done before both of them have to get up for work.  He starts to wriggle around, until he looks carefully and spots that the pale glow of the rising sun has that weird, icy white look to it and the outside world seems a little muffled.  It can only mean one thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forgets the plan to suck Ben to a state of awakeness and jumps out of bed instead, almost tripping over his own feet and yanks back the curtains, staring out of the window in awe at the covering of snow that’s all over the square.  At least, until Ben makes a squawking sound and flails in the bed behind him.  “Why’d you get up?” he says sleepily, and then, a bit more awake, “do you know you’re standing at our open window completely naked, babe?  I’m not sure that any of our neighbours are ready for that sort of view this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum moves away to grab his dressing gown and turns to see Ben, all soft and sleepy and mussed up hair, watching him with half lidded eyes.  “It’s snowed!” he says and he can’t stop the excitement from creeping into his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care, I want my warmth!” Ben grumbles but as Callum holds his arms out for him and refuses to go back to bed he eventually gets up, moaning and complaining all the time until he’s wrapped in Callum’s arms, looking out of the window too.  “Ok, it’s pretty nice,” he admits, snuggling back against Callum’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go out, before breakfast and work?” Callum begs because he loves snow and the idea of being able to go and do stupid stuff with the man he adores is too tempting to ignore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben gives him a suspicious look but softens as he sees how excited Callum really is.  “Ok,” he says a little grudgingly.  “But you’ll have to warm me up after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get dressed and Callum grabs his box of old beanie hats out.  Ben sees them and laughs, tweaks the one Callum’s crammed onto his head.  “Cute,” he teases lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll keep me warm,” Callum protests and holds one out to Ben, who side eyes it like it may bite him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’ll be ok.  Don’t want hat hair for work, do I?” he says and refuses to take it.  In the end Callum shrugs and lets him be, it’s his own fault after all if his head gets cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re like kids, the minute they get outside, even Ben’s residual grumpiness vanishes in the face of pure, untainted snow and he’s laughing and shouting with happiness.  Callum grabs some snow, makes it into a ball and pelts Ben with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi!” Ben cries, turning round, cheeks red and eyes sparkling and then he retaliates.  Before they really think about it, they’re straight in the middle of a snowball fight, loud, fun and so happy.  Callum wants to win, though, and so he forgoes the snowballs and  charges at Ben who is still in full attack mode, dodging snowballs and getting hit a few times too.  He grabs Ben round the middle, head first into his stomach and Ben’s not expecting it and with a whoosh, they both collapse flat into the snow, Ben on his back and Callum plastered totally against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s so easy for Callum to kiss him, sprawled on top of his lovely boyfriend, and so he does, cold lips slotting together, warm mouths opening to each other.  He lets his cold fingers slide under Ben’s coat, under his jumper so they’re pressed against the hot skin of his stomach, warming himself up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s nose is cold as they press hungrily together and Callum could do this forever, but the knowledge that they’re out, early morning, in the snow is enough of a cockblock and even though the whole thing looks romantic in films, in real life it’s wet and cold and quite soggy so they don’t stay out too long.  Besides, they both have work to get ready for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they get back inside, Ben sits on the sofa, quiet and lets Callum get ready for work first, a quick shower, to warm himself up and a change of clothes.  When he comes back out, Ben is still sitting on the sofa, in the same position as before.  “You alright?” Callum asks as he comes in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looks up at him and smiles.  “Yeah, fine,” he says.  “Just a bit cold.  I’ll get ready in a bit, once I’ve warmed up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum refrains from rolling his eyes and telling Ben that he had asked him to wear a hat after all and makes him a mug of hot squash before kissing his forehead and leaving him to sort himself out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is a bit more worried than he wanted to admit though, particularly as during the morning patrol he sends a few messages to Ben and gets no response.  When he’s at the station for the afternoon, at desk work that is so brain numbingly boring he doesn’t have to think much, he texts Ben a few more times.  Eventually he does get a reply, a weird message he can’t make head nor tail of as he puzzles over it.  He begs his inspector in charge to leave a few hours early, wanting to check on Ben and been as Fiona overhears and offers to finish off his job, he gets clearance to leave.  He’s thankful for her interference as he walks home, scarf tight around his neck and fingers in his pocket but he doesn’t realise just how thankful until he lets himself into their flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s still sitting on the sofa, in the same place as he was when Callum left in the morning, huddled under a blanket.  When Callum gets closer, he can see how badly he’s shivering, from the tips of his fingers to his toes.  Callum kneels down before him and moves the blanket away slightly so he can see.  “Are you ok?” he ventures and gets a muted version of a Ben scowl, all hard edges and tight mouth let down by the shivers racking his body and the way his eyes soften at the sight of Callum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m cold, you knobhead,” he says.  “I’ve been cold all day, since someone suggested going out in the snow and then rolled me in it thinking it would be romantic.  Think I’m getting the flu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get the flu from being in snow,” Callum tries to reason but Ben is resolute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m cold,” he repeats and he looks so miserable that Callum can’t help himself.  He presses a kiss to Ben’s cheek and then scoops him up in his arms.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on then, let's try to get you warm,” he says, being cheerful despite the fact that now he has Ben in his arms he can feel how cold he is and how much he’s shivering.  He thinks about making hot tea or lemonade and then decides that actually, his army training for how to deal with someone who is really cold is actually the best thing to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He switches the shower on, so it’s almost blistering hot, and then strips both Ben and himself and gets them in, holding Ben under the spray carefully.  He slides his arms around Callum’s waist and lets Callum pass the cloth over his body, not really for cleaning, rather to get some warmth back into him.  He’s pliant in Callum’s arms, letting him stroke over his skin and that’s the thing that worries Callum the most.  Normally he’d be making some sort of innuendo laden pass at the sight of Callum wet and naked but this is a Ben who’s not quite with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’s sure he’s a bit warmer, even if the shivering is still passing through Ben’s body, he switches the shower off and dries them both.  Then he walks them to their bed, getting Ben to lay down, grabbing all the blankets they have in the flat.  Ben’s staring at him as he does so, giving him a raised eyebrow look as he saunters across the room.  “You’re naked,” he says, as Callum makes a nest of blankets on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Callum says, pulling Ben flush against him, wrapping them both in the blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m naked,” Ben says and now he seems a bit suspicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Body heat,” Callum explains, tracing his fingers over Ben’s spine, rubbing them along his sides and slotting a leg in between his thighs to get them pulled together as close as possible.  “Better to warm you up when it’s skin on skin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you even know that?” Ben asks, and Callum laughs a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was in the army, don’t you know,” he says, a throwback to the light teasing that used to go on when they first got together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben snuffles a little, lips curving where his face is pressed into Callum’s neck.  “Good job you’re hot,” he says, “because your sense of humour is shocking,” and Callum’s not sure if he means looks wise or literally at this moment in time.  He just lets his fingers stroke random patterns, soothing over Ben’s skin wherever he can reach and Ben falls silent under his hands.  Callum holds him tight, waits until his breathing evens out and then he finally shuts his eyes too and he’s pretty sure they both fall asleep, wrapped up in each other’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s dark when he wakes up and he realises they’ve slept all evening, and then he notices that Ben has stopped shivering.  They’ve shifted whilst sleeping and now they’re spooning, Ben pressed fully against Callum’s chest, legs slotted together, Callum’s hands now stroking over Ben’s stomach.  He noses at the nape of Ben’s neck, planting gentle kisses there and feels so thankful  when he can tell how much warmer his boyfriend now is in his arms.  He’s warm and soft and so gorgeous and Callum enjoys this moment of softness, of love and belonging, knowing this is where he always wants to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while he does think about getting food sorted, Ben should eat something and maybe have a hot drink too, to make sure he actually doesn’t get a cold or get ill.  But the minute he tries to move away, gentle so he doesn’t wake Ben, his boyfriend stirs, wrapping his hands around Callum’s arms.  “Where are you going?” he mumbles, half asleep still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Making us some dinner,” Callum says but Ben obviously has different ideas.  He shifts backwards until his arse is pressed so tightly against Callum’s thighs and rocks himself gently, letting Callum know he can feel everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stripped me naked and then cuddled me for hours.  Give me some credit, baby, I can’t resist you at the worst of times, let alone when you’re here like this.  Beautiful, gorgeous and sexy and lovely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns around as he says this, pushing Callum onto his back and straddling him, blankets pooling over his back and cocooning them.  “You were ill,” Callum tries to protest but Ben’s eyes are alight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Orgasms are the best cure for colds, you know, all those hormones and adrenaline,” he says, “besides, I feel much better now, you warmed me up so well.  Now I want a different sort of seeing too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Christmas Party - rated E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tagged for: semi public sex in a bathroom cubicle, fingering, intercrural sex.  </p><p>Oops.  So.  This sort of got away with me.<br/>Sorry not sorry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s the night of Callum’s work Christmas party and Ben is so not ready for it.  Him, a Mitchell, at a party with police - it’s only going to go way one, right?  What are they going to talk to him about, dodgy cars, armed robbery, his dad?  He’s tried to get out of it for months, ever since Callum rather shyly suggested they go.  He’s never asked before, but this is the first year Ben’s really been away from Phil’s inner sphere, now he’s living with Callum, and so his boyfriend must have felt like it was ok to ask.  Ben refused first of all and then Callum tried to grind him down a bit at a time, puppy-dog eyes over the dinner table, pointed remarks about how lovely it would be to show Ben off to his colleagues, pleading kisses to Ben’s body and then finally and dreadfully, a slow blink- wink, a flash of dimple, and a promise.  “I still have to cash in my winnings from our games night, if you come to the party then I’ll take it that night too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Ben just cannot say no to Callum when he’s like this, all sexy and confident and so he agreed to go, with the promise of sex and great sex at that ringing in his ears and blocking out all the thoughts he’s had of backing out at the last minute.  It’s only that thought of being able to have the entire night once they get home doing whatever Callum chooses to do that’s keeping him from running to the Vic instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s sitting on their bed, black jeans on and debating what shirt to wear when Callum saunters in front the bathroom and he forgets everything except his dick.  Because Callum looks incredible, in dark trousers that hug him in all the right places and a skinny T-shirt that he normally hates but Ben loves because it shows off his upper arms and Ben has a massive thing for Callum’s arms.  Callum lets him look him up and down and can quite obviously see how hard Ben is because he smirks a little.  “Do I look alright?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck babe, lets just forget the party and stay in,” is what Ben replies with, palming his own cock deliberately through his jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Callum says, firm, and Ben finds that even hotter than he’d ever thought.  “I have plans for tonight.  Here, wear this shirt.  It brings out the colour of your eyes.” And he throws a light blue shirt over to Ben who puts it on, no questions asked.  He does consider undoing his jeans, or peeling Callum’s off to show him how much he wants to stay in, but Callum’s eyes are firm - he wants to go out so badly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What plans?” is all he asks in the end, dressed and ready and still hard in his jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum winks again, that non-wink that is so adorable, and Ben wonders when he got to be such a wonderful, sexy tease.  “It’s a surprise.  I’ll tell you later.  Shall we go then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he gives Ben no more chance to complain or try to derail the evening as he sweeps into the living room and grabs his keys and phone,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party’s already in full swing when they get there and Callum keeps a hand on Ben’s elbow as they make their way to the bar, stopping to chat to his colleagues as they go.  His hand never falters once, stroking the inside skin of Ben’s elbow, like he’s proud and not in the least bit ashamed of the fact he’s brought a Mitchell to a police party.  Ben guesses he’s not ashamed, Callum’s always been proud to be with him and has never wanted to hide the fact that they’re dating, but it’s so strange and he definitely gets more than a few funny looks.  It's not like he’s not well known, after all, to the local coppers, but at least everyone is polite, even if he thinks it’s all to do with the tall, confident man that’s standing right next to him, protective and possessive.  Well, everyone is being polite, except Jack, who’s standing at the far side of the room and just glaring at the pair of them.  That’s his usual stance and Ben has to resist the urge to wave at him or blow him a kiss or do something else ridiculous and stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they get to the bar, the first proper friendly face of the evening greets them, as Callum’s partner Fiona and her husband are propping it up.  Ben likes Fiona, she has a wicked sense of humour and she’s been good to Callum, helping him settle in, looking after him when they’re on the beat, standing up for him when he needed it most.  They came to an understanding a while ago because they both adore Callum and once that had been reached, they became friendly too.  It’s nice and comforting, to get a few bottles in, to find a table for the four of them to sit at and gossip, to let his knees brush Callum’s under the table because he’s not sure what the protocol is, if Callum’s comfortable with anything more whilst with all his colleagues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve been drinking and laughing for a while when Fiona tilts her head back and grins, “oh, I love this song, dance with me!” she says, a little tipsy.  Both her husband and Callum flat out refuse but before Ben’s really aware, he’s been volunteered by his traitorous boyfriend and she’s grabbed his hand and they’re in the middle of the dance floor.  Ben loves to dance and he loves music so once his initial embarrassment of where he is and who he’s with fades away, he gets into it, letting his hips move with the beat, grabbing Fiona's hand and spinning her round, grinning broadly as she laughs and giggles and grips his shoulders hard.  He spots Callum once, through the crowd, watching them intently, but he can’t read the expression on his face and then Fiona drags him around again and he loses sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they get back to the table, he’s breathing heavily but he’s so happy and Callum’s got that secretive smile on his face that Ben loves, the one that he only ever gives Ben, the one that makes his eyes light up and crinkle at the corners and fill with so much adoration that he can’t help but lean in and kiss his cheek once, soft and light.  He’s so hot and sweaty though, so Ben excuses himself to go to the toilet, washing his face carefully and checking he’s not too red when the door swings open and Callum comes stalking in.  “Hey,” Ben starts, but that’s all he gets out as Callum grabs him by the elbows, pulls him into one of the stalls and locks the door behind him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so hot,” he breathes, voice low and sexy, and he backs Ben up, pushes him hard into the stall wall and kisses him, deep and dirty and so lovely that Ben’s gone immediately, knees trembling and cock hard and heart pounding.   “The way you dance, Ben,” his name comes out as a groan and before Ben can rationalise what’s happening, Callum’s hooking his fingers into the waistband of his jeans.  “Can I?” he asks and Ben’s not sure exactly what he’s asking for but he gets the gist and he’s so turned on that he can only nod.  And then Callum’s on his knees, pulling Ben’s jeans and boxers down as he goes, eyes fixed on Ben’s face.  He licks his lips once and then there’s no preamble, he swallows Ben down as far as he can straight away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s fingers fly into Callum’s hair, head slamming into the cubicle wall behind him as his cock slips into Callum’s throat, into that hot, spasming place that always feels like home to Ben.  He lets out a moan, deep and guttural and Callum pulls off, only millimetres away from the tip, to warn him, “noise, Ben, think of where we are,” before he gets back to it.  Ben has to take one hand from where it’s threaded through Callum’s hair to muffle himself because how can he stay quiet?  He, Ben Mitchell, probably one of the most wanted men by almost everyone in the room outside, is getting blown in the toilets from the sexiest man he knows.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum knows how to make it good, how to make it quick and he lets his fingers slide up the back of Ben’s thighs, encouraging him to thrust into his mouth, into his throat.  Ben’s careful to start, doesn’t want to choke him, but the sight, of Callum staring up at him with those beautiful blue eyes, hands gripping his hips and showing him how far he can take Ben’s cock, the sight of his dick sliding into his mouth, is almost too much for Ben.  He gets a nice rhythm, feeling how Callum’s throat constricts around him every time he thrusts in, warm and wet and perfect and he’s so close.  Callum slides a hand between his legs, rolls his balls and tilts his head at just the right angle to allow Ben’s cock deep, and gulps firmly around his cock.   Ben’s coming, buried in his boyfriend's throat, feeling the fluttering around him as he pulses and he has to close his eyes against the onslaught of emotions, even from a sneaky little blow job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s over quick and Callum releases him, stands up a little unsteadily and crowds Ben close for a kiss, all tongue and teeth and Ben chases the taste of himself on Callum’s tongue, hoping he hadn’t been too loud.  “Fuck,” he breathes, resting his forehead against Callum’s and sharing the same air.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, later,” Callum says, his voice so hoarse from the blow job and Ben can feel how hard he is still, against his hip, but when he reaches down, Callum grabs his wrist.  “Leave it, I want to really appreciate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben gulps, “I thought this was your winnings,” he manages to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Callum sounds so chuffed with himself, “and you just wait until later on as well.  I want to make you feel so good,” and Ben just has to steal another kiss before they have to make themselves look halfway decent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go out separately, but it must be obvious what they’ve been getting up to.  Ben can hardly walk, his knees are still like jelly and he feels like his bones and brains have been sucked out of his dick, and Callum’s hair is mussed and his voice is hoarse and his lips are so red.  Fiona takes one look at them and shakes her head, but she is laughing.  “You are so obvious,” she says with an eye roll.  “Although, I am impressed you waited this long, thought you’d have snuck off well before now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They feign innocence for a while longer, but Ben would much rather be back at the flat than anywhere with the way he’s feeling and so he moves closer to Callum and proceeds to tease him mercilessly, fingers skating as high on his inner thigh as he dares.  It’s only when Jack comes over, perpetual scowl still on his face when he looks at Ben, that he lets his fingertips graze Callum’s cock, relishing in the jump that gets him even as he tries to hold a conversation with Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The minute he’s gone, Callum looks at him and gives a rather shaky nod.  “Home?” he asks and Ben’s on his feet before he’s finished speaking.  They get looks as they race out, Callum doesn’t even stop to say bye to anyone, the only thing he does is throw a wave at Fiona, so it must be obvious what they’re doing but Ben’s past caring.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t remember any of the drive home, but when they get into the flat, Callum pushes him into the wall, hands cradling his face and kisses him senseless.  Ben drags him into the bedroom, fully prepared for where this is going to go, but Callum surprises him.  “Wait,” he says, “let me.  This is my night after all, I want to do things this way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He peels Ben out of his clothes, eyes lingering as his skin is revealed slowly and once Ben’s naked, he gestures to the bed.  “Lie down?” he asks and Ben scrambles to do so.  He’s expecting Callum to prep him and fuck him into the mattress or to ride him hard and fast, so when his boyfriend also strips, slowly and teasingly, and then slowly lowers himself down and kisses Ben slow and deep it’s a surprise.  They’re touching everywhere, skin to skin and it’s almost overwhelming as Callum licks into his mouth, curls his tongue just so and swallows the moans it draws out of Ben.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Callum breaks the kiss, his thumb slowly stroking the thin skin under Ben’s eye and he smiles, that intimate, lovely smile that he only gives Ben.  “You’re incredible,” he says.  “For what you did tonight.  I don't think you realise what it means, what you mean to me.  How much I love you.  You’re everything to me.  Let me show you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben can only nod, not sure what Callum’s planning on.  No one has ever said things to him like Callum does, no one’s ever looked at him the way Callum does, or bothered about him and how he feels like Callum does.  He relaxes his body into the mattress and allows Callum to have his way, safe in the knowledge of their love and respect for each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s smile doesn’t leave his face, but he does follow Ben down so they’re pressed together everywhere and then he starts to kiss Ben.  Not on the lips though, but everywhere else.  He dots kisses, featherlight, over his cheekbones and nose and eyelids, his chin and up to his ear, where he sucks lightly on the lobe.  “Beautiful,” he whispers into Ben’s ear, trailing his lips down Ben’s neck, across his throat, sucking and nipping as he moves.  He kisses over Ben’s shoulder and down his arm, focusing in on every single scar that Ben has on his skin, worshipping his body.  He takes Ben’s fingers into his mouth and sucks on them, hollowing his cheeks and spiralling his tongue in an approximation of what he’d done earlier that night and Ben has to close his eyes to stop himself from coming too early, because the sight of it all is almost too sexy, too much for him to handle.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum kisses down his chest, focuses on his nipples with teeth and lips and hot mouth and before Ben’s aware he’s arching into his touch, loud and wanton as Callum works him over.  He’s pretty sure the neighbours can hear him but he can’t stop the noises from rushing out his throat, can’t help the way he reacts to the sight and feel of Callum and the way he adores him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum looks smug as he gazes up at Ben, biting lightly at the bud of his nipple still and Ben lets his hand slide into his hair, to his cheek, tender and gentle.  Callum turns his head and presses one kiss to the palm of Ben’s hand before getting back to his task, mouthing over Ben’s stomach, biting at his hips and his thighs.  He skips Ben’s cock, ignoring it totally, but gets his mouth on his legs and knees and calves, making sure he kisses every single last inch of Ben’s body.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s never been treated like this before, worshipped and adored and loved and it makes his heart hurt with how much he loves this man.  Callum taps him lightly on the thigh, “turn over?” he asks and Ben scrambles to comply, smudging his face into the pillow as he sinks into the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum repeats the same things on his back, lips everywhere, kisses light and soft then open mouthed and nippy and Ben knows he’ll have marks everywhere tomorrow and wants more.  Callum kisses up his back, up every single bone in his spine, until he’s draped over Ben’s body, lips now resting at the nape of his neck.  Ben could lay like this forever, except he’s well aware of how hard his cock is, pressed against the sheets and how turned on Callum is, a long line of heat against his arse.  He pushes back, almost whining and he feels the smile on Callum’s lips that are pressed to his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pushy,” he teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, baby,” Ben breathes out, aware he’s begging but needing so much more.  “Please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you,” Callum whispers and gets off Ben, pulling at him to roll over so he’s on his back again.  He’s looking at how Ben’s spread out against the sheets and his eyes are hot on Ben’s skin as his gaze moves up and down, appreciative and adoring and Ben shivers because Callum looks at him like no one else ever has.  Ben can guess how he looks, debauched and aroused beyond belief, and Callum looks so pleased and happy and sexy himself that Ben almost can’t believe this is his life now, that he gets this man in his flat, in his bed, in everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum spreads his thighs a little and then kneels between them, warming lube on his fingers and Ben didn’t even see when he got that out, but he soon doesn’t care as Callum slides his first finger inside, slow and easy and immediately sets the rhythm he knows Ben likes, dragging down the walls of Ben's insides with every single thrust.  He curls it, searching immediately for that bundle of nerves that always lights up Ben’s world and he’s writhing on the sheets, cock achingly hard as Callum makes sure to hit it every single time.  He feels the stretch as Callum slides two blunt and lovely fingers inside, scissoring them and stroking his walls and pushing into his prostate and Ben’s almost sobbing with how good it feels, to have Callum everywhere.  Callum’s breathing a bit raggedly, watching hungrily as he lubes up another finger and lets it join the others inside Ben, biting on his lip and gazing as Ben’s body swallows up his digits.  “Ben, babe,” he says on a shaky exhale and he almost never calls Ben pet names, and it’s that that almost finishes him off, the look in his eyes as he’s fucking Ben with his fingers, hard and deep and Ben can feel him in his stomach, in his chest, in his heart.  “I bet I can finish you off like this,” he leans forward and whispers it into the soft skin of Ben’s belly, lips nipping skin and eyes fixed darkly on Ben’s own as he says it, sure and confident and Ben hooks a leg around his thighs and moans loudly, fuck the neighbours, let them hear what Callum does to him.  His legs fall further open and Callum smiles wickedly, takes that as the consent it is and lubes up another finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s got four fingers inside Ben now, fucking him slowly and deeply and at the right angle and Ben can’t think of anything other than the white hot pleasure that’s coursing through his entire body.  He’s riding Callum’s fingers, pushing himself down further onto them and he can feel Callum everywhere.  He tries to keep his eyes open but it’s overwhelming and it only gets more so, when Callum lets the tip of his little finger skirt the edges of Ben’s rim and his mouth just drops open into a silent cry of pure pleasure and at the sight, Callum leans over and takes the head of Ben’s cock into his mouth.  All it takes is one suck, one firm press of tongue under the ridge and Ben is gone, shouting as he comes so hard he thinks he almost blacks out.  Callum fucks him through it, lips fitted around his softening cock and fingers making obscene noises in his arse and Ben can’t care how loud he is because he feels so damn good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum eventually slides his fingers out of Ben, slowly, one at a time, even though he still hisses at the feeling of loss and then crawls up his body, shaky and hard, and kisses Ben, tender and gentle and so full of love.  Ben lets his hand ghost downwards and touches Callum’s cock once.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me?” he asks, and Callum looks a little apprehensive and Ben knows why, because he’s come so hard twice this night and he’s a little over sensitive but the idea of Callum is too much for him to ignore.  He rather sloppily gets to his knees and arranges himself so he’s on all fours, and Callum groans and lets Ben guide his cock between his thighs.  He closes them around Callum’s hot, hard, beautiful dick and then leans forward, his head on his forearms and encourages Callum to thrust between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s gorgeous, Callum bent over him, lips on his neck and shoulder, and thrusting into that tight place between his thighs, cock brushing his balls and hole on every single thrust.  Ben reaches behind him and blindly holds out a hand and Callum grabs it immediately, twining their fingers together tightly.  He’s moaning as he thrusts, and Ben pushes backwards, tightens his thighs to make it as good for Callum as he possibly can.  Callum must be wound up tightly from all the evening fun because it doesn’t take long before he groans, low and delicious, and Ben can feel his cock spasming, right behind his balls, and the warmth of his come across his thighs.  He squeezes as tight as he can, to better feel the pulse and twitching of his boyfriend’s lovely body and if he hadn’t just come himself, he knows he’d be spilling across the sheets as well, at the feeling of Callum and the noises he’s making and the love that’s all around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the aftershocks have run through their bodies, and they can actually move on ridiculously shaky legs, Callum rearranges them so they’re on their sides, legs and hips slotted together and kisses him again, a slow brush of tongues that is full of so much feeling, making Ben warm all over.  Callum’s eyes are equally tender as he pulls back.  “I love you,” he says, soft and gentle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Ben quips and laughs at the affronted look on Callum’s face, before pulling him back in for yet another soft kiss.  “I love you too, so so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum smiles, happy and sated, and Ben wants to stay like this forever.  “Thank you,” Callum says, “I know it was hard for you to come tonight, and yet you did it for me.  I don’t think you know how much it means to me, how much I love you, how great this bet was.  We should do it again next year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s heart is soaring at the mention of the future, their future, but he can’t resist himself and he leans closer, breath skirting over Callum’s lips as he manages to say.  “well, actually, it wasn’t too hard for me to come, you rather made sure of that, baby,” before swallowing Callum’s outraged laughter in a hungry kiss.  The night’s still young, after all, and he’s got a lot more plans for them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Star gazing - rated M</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mentions of sex and insinuation of what they get up to whilst outdoors...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy last day of term to any teachers who are reading!  Hope you have a relaxing Christmas holiday ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They’ve been talking about if for ages, at least, Callum has and Ben’s always listened, then made excuses.  It’s too cold, it’s not dark enough, we’ll see nothing, we don’t know what we’re looking for.  Callum’s stopped mentioning it now, hasn’t for a while, because whilst star gazing is something he’s always wanted to go and do, he doesn’t exactly want to do it alone.  He thinks it’ll be sort of romantic, on the run up to Christmas, dark evenings, him and Ben snuggling together, under the stars.  But if Ben’s not into it then he can’t exactly snuggle by himself, can he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he’s definitely not expecting it when Ben comes back from work on a cold but clear December day and says, “I have a surprise for you, tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Callum cranes his neck, frowns a little.  “I’m on nights tomorrow, I thought we could snuggle on the sofa tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben rolls his eyes.  “I’m trying to be romantic, Cal,” he says, exasperated.  “And it’s something you really want to do, so get off the sofa and enjoy yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Callum asks again, now suspicious, because Ben’s so smiley and happy and he’s sure that there’s some sort of trouble brewing, he is still a Mitchell after all.  “What are we doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going to look for stars,” is what Ben says and Callum’s stunned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always said you didn’t want to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Changed my mind,” Ben shrugs, trying to act nonchalant.  “But I guess I thought  it would be nice and romantic right?  And I owe you a date night, so I thought you’d like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum crosses the room, slides his hands around Ben’s head and kisses him, slow and deep.  “I love you,” he says, awed and a little surprised still that someone would want to do something just for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Ben says, his eyes alight as he rubs his hands over Callum’s arms, “because it’s cold out there and I need you to keep me warm.  Now go and get yourself some warm clothes because we need to get a good spot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum can’t help himself, lowers his head again and Ben pouts his lips for the kiss he confidently expects.  “Thank you,” he breathes, low and soft into Ben’s mouth and Ben slides his hands around his neck and kisses him again and again, until Callum’s knees are like jelly and his heart is pounding.  Ben pats him on the arse, pinching a cheek lightly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try to distract me, Officer Highway,” he says and Callum loves how he looks at him, happiness radiating from every pore.  He’d give the world to keep Ben looking like that.  “Go and get ready before I change my mind and just take you to bed right here and right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s borrowed a car and Callum’s not sure why, because he expected they’d go to Greenwich or even Regents Park which is one of the best places to stargaze in London and they can get the tube to both of those places, but it turns out Ben’s done a lot of research.  The drive is around an hour and he pulls up in a small, quiet road just as dusk is falling.  “Where are we?” Callum asks and Ben laughs as he hauls the stuff he’s packed out of the boot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking you to a quiet place to have my wicked way with you,” he teases and Callum does lose his breath for a second because he’s sure that’s one of the reasons why Ben wants to do this and why they’re out in the sticks somewhere.  “It’s the waterworks nature reserve, babe, it says online that it’s got a great sky view and it’s a lot less busy than those other places you keep on mentioning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is peaceful, no other cars and no noise except that of birds getting ready for roosting and the rustle of wind in the trees and Callum has to admit, it’s much more them than any organised meet.  He helps to grab the things Ben has brought, getting more and more startled and surprised and overwhelmed by love for his boyfriend as he sees what there is.  A massive pile of blankets, a picnic bag that he must have borrowed from Kathy, a backpack that’s heavy with whatever paraphernalia he’s sorted out to bring, extra jumpers, gloves and scarves and the icing on the cake, the Christmas jumpers he knitted them and a pair of his old beanie hats.  Ben sees him staring and grins, “I did my research, alright,” he says, arms full, and Callum has to nip at those lips, pushing himself as close as he can amongst the blankets and basket he’s holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I do to deserve you?” he asks and Ben nuzzles his nose against Callum’s, eyelashes fluttering and breath skating over his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure that’s my line,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We deserve each other,” Callum says in answer, firmly, and kisses Ben once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has to pull away then, because otherwise he’s not sure they’re going to make it past the car and it’s not even theirs, and if they end up having sex in the backseat then it’ll be sold and he’ll always know even if he spends the next day cleaning it thoroughly.  Ben pouts a little, but he’s gone to too much trouble to complain and so he grabs the rest of the stuff, closes the boot and leads the way into the reserve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have to climb over a gate to get in, something that makes Callum roll his eyes because he’s not entirely sure if they’re supposed to be here, but Ben’s insistent.  He drops all the gear into Callum’s arms and climbs over nimbly before getting Callum to drop it all over to him and then make his way over the gate himself.  Callum does wonder if he’ll make it, he may be tall but he’s gangly and he’s clumsy and he flails around a little before getting over.  Ben’s giggling, hiding his face in the massive pile of blankets, but he looks so fondly at Callum as they set off over the field that Callum forgives him for the embarrassment.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They find a spot out of the way of the wind, trees at their back but not overhead, and Ben sets out some of the blankets and lies down.  It’s getting darker now, and he pulls out the things he’s brought from the backpack, a star guide, a torch, his tablet and a compass.  He’s even put red paper over the torch to make it suitable for a night light and Callum can feel his heart expanding even more at the dedication Ben’s put into this.  He’s still standing up, watching with wide eyes, and then Ben looks upwards, mouth quirking into a smile.  “You gonna join me?” he asks and pats the blanket next to him.  Callum folds himself down into the indicated space in silence, because he’s not sure if he can put how he’s feeling into words, but it doesn’t seem to matter to Ben, who immediately moves closer, under Callum’s arm and snuggles into his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought food,” he says, hopefully, gesturing towards the picnic basket and now Callum has to swallow the lump in his throat and presses his lips to the top of Ben’s head to hide how he’s feeling.  He loves him so much it hurts.  Ben hums happily, turns his head and places his lips against the pulse point in Callum’s neck in response, not kissing as such but just resting them there, like this is the only place he wants to be in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a few minutes for Callum to control himself enough to break the close contact.  “Better get the food out then before it gets too dark,” he says gruffly, knowing how much Ben likes eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They unpack the picnic basket and Callum gets more and more touched every single time something gets pulled out.  Ben’s gone to town on the whole thing, packing all of Callum’s favourite food, from little sausage rolls to millionaires shortbread and then he also pulls out a box with an almost sheepish smile.  “What’s a romantic picnic in the middle of a field without chocolate strawberries?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They eat whilst pressed as close together as possible, sharing food and feeding each other with their fingers.  Callum pulls out a strawberry and holds it to Ben’s lips, letting them graze his fingers in a soft kiss as he wraps them around it and he’s suddenly so glad they’re not with other people, because this is more than just stargazing.  He makes sure he does the exact same gesture on Ben’s fingers when he holds one to Callum’s lips, licking at the pads of his fingers this time and seeing the way Ben’s eyes widen and darken as he does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s dark by the time they’ve finished and packed up and they put on their knitted Christmas jumpers, wrap themselves up in a blanket and lie down, Ben’s head pillowed on Callum’s shoulder, and watch as the stars start to appear in the sky above them.  It may be cold, but it’s clear and it’s easy to spot constellations that Callum knows already.  He points them out to Ben, his other arm curled around his back, keeping them close to share body heat.  Orion.  Cassiopeia.  The Pleiades.  Gemini.  Ursa Major.  Ben squints at that one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that was the Plough,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same thing,” Callum shrugs, “you can call it whatever you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They find Jupiter and Saturn, in alignment, shining brightly just below the moon and use the torch and book to find more, constellations Callum’s heard about but never seen before, Aries, Auriga, Pegasus, Cygnus, Andromeda.  It’s going well until Ben starts making up constellations based on what shapes the stars make.  The ball, the cow and the lying dog are his favourites, until Ben grabs his hand and points at a line of stars almost above them.  “The dick,” he says with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum doesn’t know whether to laugh or scowl at him, not that he’d be able to see his face anyway now, so he settles for tickling Ben, letting him laugh and squirm and hide his head even further into the crook of Callum’s neck.  “Stop, stop, ok, I’ll be good,” he wheezes but he’s laughing now and Callum can’t stop the smile from spreading over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until Ben gives a gasp, loud in the still air, and takes Callum’s hand once more, pointing upwards with their fingers entwined.  “Look,” he says and he sounds awed, like he’s suddenly seen something that makes this all make sense.  “A shooting star.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum follows their joined fingers and sees it, a Geminid, streaking across the sky.  He’s never seen a shooting star before and he feels his breath catch in his throat at the sheer beauty of the moment.  Ben leans in closer.  “Make a wish,” he says, soft and quiet like he doesn’t want to break this moment either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum keeps his eyes on the shooting star and wishes hard, wishes for the future he knows can see stretching in front of him and for the man he’s lying next to.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you wish for?” Ben asks once it’s faded from their sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you, or else it won’t come true,” Callum huffs and Ben moves, so he’s straddling his body.  Callum can’t see him properly in the dark, just a sweep of hair, an edge of jaw, as he settles so his knees are either side of Callum’s thighs and they’re pressed chest to chest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t have that,” he breathes, so close that Callum can just about make out the flecks of gold in his eyes and the way his lips part as he gets near.  He leans down so their lips slide together, a hot press of mouths in the cold December air and rocks his body into Callum’s, just once, so he can feel Ben’s cock, hard against his hip.  “Although, I have an idea that my wish will be coming true very soon.  I’ve always wanted to have sex outdoors, you know.  Fancy helping me out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It turns out that whilst having sex in a field is exciting and wonderful and lovely, it is also extremely dirty, made clear by the amount of mud on their clothes and blankets that they have to explain away the next day when they take them to the laundrette.  Callum’s back aches for days afterwards and he’s pretty sure that he’s still picking grass out of places it shouldn’t be found in but he wouldn’t change the date for the world.  It was perfect and all he hopes is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> wish does also come true.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Christmas concert - rated T</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tagged for: tooth rotting sweetness again.  These seem to be either smutty smutness or ridiculous fluffiness.  I can’t seem to get anything in the middle!!!</p><p>This is a follow up to Christmas Songs, if anyone is reading them all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the night of Lexi’s school Christmas concert, the one she’s been excited about what feels like forever, to Ben at least.  She made them promise they’d all be there ages ago because she’s going to be singing and dancing and they all have to be there to see her.  Ben loves her so much but she’s just like him and Lola, demanding and excitable and grumpy when she doesn’t get her own way.  Callum had dared to mention that as a police officer he may have to work nights and she’d been so scary that he’d gone into work the next day and booked off not just the night of the concert, but the whole day and the weekend afterwards, just in case.  Ben had laughed so hard at the idea that his boyfriend was petrified of his daughter until Callum had earnestly explained that he just couldn’t let her down, he wouldn’t want to do that to her, and he’d ended up kissing him hard instead.  Ben gets it, he was let down so many times when he was younger as well that the fact that Callum loves him and Lexi so much that he’s willing to go that extra mile to make sure he’s at the concert means the world to him.</p><p>Ben’s been at work all day, he’s not that frightened of Lexi, thank you very much, but he’s been laughing at the increasingly panicked texts Callum’s been sending him.  He’s spent the day he has off helping Lola (and Lexi when she gets home from school) get ready for the concert and that means helping to fix sparkly clothes, shine shoes, learn how to plait hair and do vocal warm ups.  He can’t hear the songs, Lexi is firm on that, but he can help her sing scales and arpeggios and Callum is freaking out just a little, if his texts are any indication.  The texts start off simple, with pictures of him shining shoes (he can do that, his time as an undertaker holds him in good stead) and end with a large stream of scared emojis and a picture of the elaborate style that Lexi wants him to do to her hair.  It’s so adorable that Ben is tempted to leave work early just to go and see them together.</p><p>When he does get home, Lola’s sitting in the kitchen watching as Callum finishes off the intricate plaits in Lexi’s hair.  He’s made a good job of it actually, better than Ben can do at least, and he looks proud when Lexi twirls in front of the mirror and proclaims it perfect before kissing Callum once and then skipping happily off.  Callum kisses Ben’s forehead when he spots him in the kitchen doorway, his smile a little shy and excited but so wide and beautiful it makes Ben’s heart hurt with how lovely it is that the two most important people in his life care for each other so much.  </p><p>They set off early because Lexi wants them to sit right at the front where they can see her properly, but then they’re there so early that they’re the only people there and Ben wants to be embarrassed but he can’t because every single person he loves is right here.  Lola, Ben and Callum sit on the front row, with his mum and Bobby behind them and Lexi sits on Callum’s lap for a while before she has to go backstage.  Ben slides an arm around Callum’s shoulders, thumb resting on his neck and just lets it stroke the warm skin under his collar lightly.  He’s so happy he thinks he could burst and he sees the look in his mum’s eyes as she gazes over at them all and smiles at her gently.  </p><p>When Lexi leaves them, the hall is starting to fill up and Ben’s glad they’re at the front because it will make the whole thing a lot easier.  He’s still got his arm around Callum, and Callum now slips his hand onto Ben’s thigh, rubbing it lightly as he does, listening as Lola starts to read the programme out to them both.  In a lull in the conversation, a lady comes over that Ben recognises as Lexi’s teacher.  There’s a big smile on her face as she gazes at the three of them, her eyes lingering on Callum’s hand and Ben’s arm and there’s a second where Ben thinks she’s going to say something and he’ll explode and then everything will be horrible.  But instead, she holds her hand out, smile growing even brighter.  “Hello,” she says, happy and friendly and interested.  “I’m Miss Holmes, Lexi’s teacher.  You must be her parents?  She talks about the three of you a lot.  It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>They shake her hand and make pleasant conversation, about how Lexi is getting on at school and how well Miss Holmes thinks she’s doing and how exciting the concert will be and then with a wave and a promise of seeing them all at parents evening later in the year she moves on.  Ben notices that Callum’s hand has stopped rubbing his leg and that he’d gone suspiciously quiet during the conversation and he turns to look at him fully.  His boyfriend is gulping, eyes full of tears and he looks so overwhelmed Ben is concerned.  He’s seen Callum having a panic attack before and whilst this doesn’t look like one, he’s not right and Ben doesn’t know why.  He touches his face lightly, lets Callum push his cheek into his palm.  “Babe?” he asks, low and concerned.</p><p>It’s then that he realises that Callum’s not upset or panicking, but so happy he can’t form proper words.  It takes him a while to get it out.  “Her teacher… me… parents,” he croaks and Ben gets it straight away.  Despite where they are and how uncomfortable the position is, he gets his arms tight around Callum and pulls him close, letting him breath unsteadily into the crook of his neck.  He can see Kathy, out of the corner of his eye, dabbing at her eyes behind them, but he’s only really interested in the man in his arms.  </p><p>“You are,” he says into Callum’s ear.  “Her parent.  That’s how she sees you.  You’re always there for her, you help her with her homework, you do her hair, you read her bedtime story.  She loves you.”</p><p>Callum pulls away, his eyes a little watery still, but with such a beautiful smile on his face.  He looks at Ben first, then Lola.  “Thank you,” is all he says, but it covers so much.  Lola squeezes his arm, her eyes full of emotion too and there’s a minute where Ben thinks they’re all going to start crying before Callum sniffs.  “Give me a minute,” he half asks and he kisses Ben’s forehead and goes outside, probably for a quick breather and a chance to pull himself together.</p><p>Ben can feel both Lola and Kathy looking at him and tries to pretend that he’s also not completely emotional and overcome by what’s just happened.  “What?”</p><p>“When are you going to marry him?” Lola demands and Ben raises his eyebrows.</p><p>“I’m not the marrying kind,” he starts but Kathy interrupts him with a snort.</p><p>“Really?” she says and Ben subsides into silence, slumps in his chair and ignores the discussion still going on behind him.  It’s not that he’s not thought about marriage, about a future with Callum, but more that there’s still a part of him that believes that Callum will wake up one day and realise he could do much better than Ben.  Besides, Callum’s never even mentioned marriage anyway, so he can’t be thinking about it and Ben doesn’t want to say anything if it will rock the boat.</p><p>Callum comes back in around five minutes later, his eyes a little pink but that beautiful smile still on his face and he sits down and slides his hand into Ben’s, fingers gripping tight.  “I love you,” Ben whispers and has the pleasure of seeing the slight blush on Callum’s cheeks and the way his eyes drop to his lips.  </p><p>“I love you too,” he whispers back and Ben forgets they’re in an audience with his daughter’s classmate’s parents, slides a gentle hand around Callum’s neck and pulls him in for a soft kiss.</p><p>The concert starts and Ben turns his attention to the stage, starting to get butterflies in his stomach, because the surprise he has planned is quite the public display of affection and he’s nervous.  Lexi’s on in both halves, and in the first half she’s dancing to a medley of Christmas pop songs, a routine she’s made up herself and Ben can’t help but whoop and cheer as she finishes.  She’s so comfortable and confident and he’s so proud of her.  She also sings as part of the school choir, standing at the front and grinning and waving at the three of them in the front row.</p><p>In the interval, Lola and Callum are gushing over how incredible she is and how she’ll be famous in the future when Ben stands up.  “I’m going to the loo,” he says, “does anyone want a drink on the way back?”</p><p>Thankfully, they all shake their heads and he leaves them still discussing Lexi.  He doesn’t actually go to the toilet, however, he goes and knocks on the door to the backstage area and Lexi comes rushing to meet him.  “Are you ready for the surprise?” she cries, dragging Ben inside to meet the music teacher they’ve been working with.</p><p>“I think so,” he says and he must not be as confident as she wants him to be because Lexi gives him the double teapot, arms firmly on both of her hips, and frowns.  “Daddy, come on,” she says.  “We’re brilliant.  And Callum will love us.”</p><p>Ben slips back into the hall with a cup of tea for Kathy because no matter what she says, he knows she’ll want one, and then sits, knee jigging, as the second half unfolds.  He’s so nervous, shooting glances at Callum’s profile as he watches the kids on stage, that he only barely enjoys seeing Lexi singing.  When she finishes she gestures for him to join her and he takes a deep breath and gets up.  He can feel the confused stares of Callum and his family as he joins Lexi on stage and lets her introduce what they’re about to do.</p><p>He’s nervous, so nervous, not just because this means so much to him and he hopes to Callum, but because it’s the first time he’s ever sang in front of a proper audience, in a concert.  His dad always made him feel like he was worthless for wanting to sing, for being different, and it’s taken Callum to make him realise that he’s not, that singing is something enjoyable.  Callum’s turned all that he thought around and he wants to do this to show him that.  Plus, he’s worried about Callum’s reaction to what they’re going to sing.  It’s something he thought about, when they had that conversation earlier in the month about what Callum remembered from his past and what his happy Christmas memories were.  He knows Callum doesn’t remember the whole song, but this is special, this is in memory of his Grandad.  Lexi had complained at first, when he told her what he wanted them to sing, but once she’d listened to the song and understood what it meant to Callum, she changed her mind.  She loves it now, and it’s so different to anything that’s been before in the concert than Ben hopes everyone else will love it too.</p><p>He’s watching Callum as the opening bars to the Candlelight Carol filter through the hall and he sees the sharp intake of breath his boyfriend gives and the way his hands tighten on his legs.  Ben closes his eyes and lets the music run through him, holding Lexi’s hand as the lyrics spill out of their mouths, as they sing in perfect harmony, the beautiful words and simple music sounding angelic in the still of the hall.  He’s thinking of Callum as he sings and he knows it must be evident in his voice, how much he adores him.  </p><p>It’s silent as they sing, the only sound is the piano and their voices, but Ben realises when he opens his eyes at the end that the reason for the silence is that every single person is staring at them, eyes wide and Kathy is in floods of tears.  When they finish singing, there’s a moment of silence, just hanging in the hall, and then it erupts into cheers and clapping.  But his eyes are only on the man sitting in the front row.</p><p>Callum says nothing but when Ben sits back down he slides a hand into his and squeezes it so tight and refuses to let go.  Ben wants to ask him how he liked it, if it was ok, but he can’t talk during the show and so he has to be satisfied by the tight fingers, the way Callum’s thumb is stroking over his hand lightly, the way he’s leaning closer and closer as the show finishes.  And then, at the end of the concert he stands and pulls Ben into his arms, squeezing him tightly.  He releases him for a second to hug Lexi, and Ben takes that time to look at Kathy and Lola, both of whom are giving him that look again.  Once Lexi is chatting excitedly to her mum and Nan about what she’s just done, Callum turns back to Ben.  Hands on his face, he kisses him deeply and meaningfully.  “God, Ben,” he breathes.  “Thank you, thank you so much.”</p><p>Ben can hear the catch in his voice, knows that he’s remembering all those lovely years with his Grandad.  “I wanted you to think about the good days,” is all he says.  “You should have some lovely memories to think of at Christmas.”</p><p>“I do,” Callum says fiercely.  “Every single day this month, with you and Lexi, has been so special and lovely.”</p><p>“Well, maybe we can start some traditions?” Ben suggests, “you know, for our family, for us, for Lexi, for whoever else we have in the future?”</p><p>Callum inhales, eyes fixed on Ben because that’s the first time either of them have really mentioned anybody else being part of their little family and Ben knows how much this means to his boyfriend.  “I love that idea so much,” he breathes.  “Our family traditions.  I want that.”</p><p>Ben settles for a second, too brief kiss.  “I want that too,” he says.  “And I want to start a new tradition, tonight, once we get home.”</p><p>Callum laughs, fingers gripping into Ben’s shirt.  “Do you only ever think of sex?” he teases.</p><p>“Sex?” Ben asks, resting his forehead against Callum’s and laughing too.  “I was thinking about getting chips on the way home from Lexi’s concert and then eating them in our pyjamas. Get your mind out of the gutter, baby!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Today would have been the last day of term, with the schools Christmas concert happening and it would have been my concert bands Christmas concert tomorrow evening.  I never realised how much I’d miss playing until it had all been taken away 🙁 So this is my tribute to all the missed out concerts this year and I am keeping my fingers crossed that next year is different!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Christmas weekend away - rated E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They spend a weekend away.<br/>Well, it’s obvious what I’m going to tag here right?</p><p>Tagged for: sex and lots of sex because how would they go away for a weekend and just sightsee?  </p><p>A slightly longer chapter now because it’s all starting to get away from me, they just seem to do what they want to do up until Christmas, so I want to apologise for the rather ridiculous amounts of smut that are coming up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They’ve been planning this weekend since Callum booked too many days off work to make sure he could go to Lexi’s concert.  Ben wanted to go away, just them, for a night and then Lexi and Lola got involved and so it’s turned into a weekend away.  Ben and he will be going on the Friday and spending the day and the night alone, just them, and then Lexi and Lola will join them on the Saturday for a day of festive fun before they go home on the Sunday, ready for school and work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked for places to stay, wanting somewhere where they could do things with Lexi but also be alone and romantic and enjoy themselves.  They had spent a happy evening with Ben’s laptop, searching for hotels and cottages close to London and had decided on a weekend to the Cotswolds.  There were plenty of little towns around with Christmas things on to keep Lexi occupied and Ben had fond memories of visiting there when he was young.  Callum’s never been before, but the pictures of the little villages look so beautiful that he was sold immediately.  Ben had chosen the hotel, keeping it a secret and to be honest, he could have suggested going anywhere in the world and Callum would have been happy, just being with his boyfriend is all he wants.  There’s a big Christmas tree light and carol ceremony on the weekend they’re planning on being there, with lots of activities in the hotel and local area for Lexi to take part in and it’s just so perfect.  Callum’s spent ages looking forward to it and he knows Ben has too, from the sly glances he’s been giving all week and the way his face crinkles when he talks about the hotel.  Callum knows what he’s planning on doing when they get there.  He’s looking forward to it too himself, to be honest.  Being somewhere different, where no one else knows them, means he can actually relax for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They drive on the Friday morning, nice and early with the aim to get to Broadway, drop their things off at the hotel ready for the evening and then do a bit of exploring, driving to a few of the other little villages and taking in the festivities.  The driving itself is part of the holiday, the minute they get out of London, Ben gets the Christmas music on the radio and they both sing along in stereo.  Callum keeps sneaking glances at Ben, as he drives and sings, head thrown back when it’s safe, enjoying himself so much and it’s only when he stops and stares at Callum with a quirked eyebrow that he realises he’s been caught staring.  “You’re just….,” he says, unable to put into words what he’s feeling and Ben’s lips break into a smile, warm and tender, and he presses a hand quickly to Callum’s knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” he says, with a short laugh, before giving his attention back to the road and the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plan is to drop their things off and go and explore but that’s derailed the minute they pull up at the hotel and Callum’s mouth drops open.  Ben’s chosen a 5 star hotel, more a Manor House than a hotel, built out of Cotswold stone and so pretty and quaint.  The receptionist checks them in with a rather knowing wide smile and Callum’s not sure whether it’s the fact that they’re standing just a little too close to each other or the hand Ben keeps on his elbow that shows just what they are to each other.  Ben’s made a booking in the restaurant for them that night after they've had a chance to explore and see the Christmas lights in the town and it’s so romantic that Callum’s heart is pounding when they get in the lift to go to their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben races to get there before him and opens the door with an almost shy flourish, like he’s unsure of what Callum’s reaction is going to be.  It’s a little surprising, until Callum steps in and sees why.  The room, or rather the suite, is massive, with a king sized bed, champagne chilling by the window which overlooks the Main Street and thus the Christmas tree and lights, and there’s rose petals scattered all over the pristine white sheets.  There’s a second when Callum just looks at a gradually pinker Ben, realisation dawning.  “Is this the honeymoon suite?” he asks suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s now red.  “Maybe?  It was the best and biggest room they had.  I wanted to treat you,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum drops his bag down and explores the rest of the suite, trying not to laugh at how adorable his boyfriend is being.  The bathroom is also massive, with a huge bathtub and that makes Callum’s eyes light up.  Now he has plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he gets back into the room, Ben’s poured a glass of champagne, holding it out almost sheepishly.  “For you,” he says and Callum lets his fingers brush Ben’s as he takes the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” he asks, trying to be nonchalant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to drive,” Ben says and Callum lets his mouth curve into a smile.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or… we could just stay here?” he suggests and sees the way Ben’s face changes, into surprised pleasure and then pure lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were planning on seeing the Cotswolds…” he does start, trying to stick to the plan they had, but he’s reluctant if the way he’s drawing towards Callum like a moth to the flame is any indication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have tomorrow with Lex and Lo to go sightseeing,” Callum says and he lets his fingers settle on Ben’s belt, drawing his hips in slightly.  “You must have paid a lot for this room.  Shame to see it go to waste…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben sways into him, eyes twinkling and mouth parting.  “Well, if you insist,” he whispers and then they’re so close it’s so easy for Callum to duck his head and capture Ben’s mouth in a kiss that’s hot and bruising right from the start.  Ben bites at his lips until he moans into it and then he lets his tongue trace patterns into Callum’s mouth, behind his teeth, tilting his head to just the right angle.  Callum pushes him backwards until his back hits the wall, next to the window, then cups his hands around Ben’s head and just kisses him until he’s grasping onto his shoulders and gasping into his mouth.  He doesn’t pull back far, just enough to have Ben chasing after his mouth and lets his eyes roam over the man he’s bracketing against the wall.  Pupils dilated, mouth slightly parted, breathing uneven, Ben is so beautiful to him at this moment in time.  He wants to do everything.  He takes a breath to calm down, they have all night after all, even if they have a date to break all the sex he’s planning on them having up, and he really wants to make this memorable for Ben.  “You ok?” Ben whispers, finger touching Callum’s lips and he realises he’s zoned out a little, thinking about everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never better,” he says, “I can’t believe you’ve done this.  You’re amazing and I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Ben says, mouth quirking into a smile as he pecks a kiss to the corner of Callum’s mouth.  “Because I’ve got a bit of a problem going on here and I was hoping a friendly policeman might be able to help me out with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What problem?” Callum asks and then laughs as Ben undoes the button on his jeans, taking Callum’s hand and placing it on his cock as it pushes the material of his boxers out, hot and hard under Callum’s palm with a small damp patch already where it’s pressing against the cotton.  “Oh, do policemen usually do this for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben groans as Callum slips his hand inside his boxers and strokes his cock, once, twice and then stops, fingers flexing around the head lightly.  “Only one,” he presses into Callum’s skin as he falls into him, fingers grabbing at his T-shirt.  “He’s beautiful and wonderful and… oh, god… and I….” his words die off as Callum starts a steady rhythm and Ben’s already breathing heavily, head tilted up to Callum’s face, eyes half lidded and mouth ajar as he gasps and moans and forgets his words.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s pleased, takes his other hand to pull Ben’s boxers and trousers down as far as they can go and carries on stroking his cock as he does.  “Lube?” he murmurs as he tilts Ben’s face up so he can kiss him, and Ben makes a strangled noise and pulls a packet out of his T-shirt pocket.  It would normally make Callum laugh, at how prepared he is, but now he has other things on his mind.  Somehow he manages to open the packet and get his fingers slick and into Ben even with the angle he’s jacking him off at and the noises Ben makes is worth the pain in his wrist.  He’s loud and he’s looking at Callum out of dark eyes like he’s the most important thing in the world to him, trying to smudge lips onto lips but failing as every time he tries, Callum twists his fingers and Ben’s gone, gasping and moaning and keening his pleasure into Callum’s neck and shoulder and the silence of the room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens Ben up, three fingers pumping into him and Ben suddenly gets a bit more coordinated and manages to shove Callum’s jeans and boxers down to his knees and he bites at Callum’s mouth once more.  “I’m ready,” he says, on an exhale, voice hoarse and sexy.  “Bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Callum has other plans and if it wasn’t still daylight he’d be pressing Ben against the window to do what he wants to do.  As it is, he’s not quite brave enough to do it at the moment in time.  He gets his hands under Ben's thighs and lifts him up, pressing him into the wall further for support and then gets him lined up where he needs to be.  Ben’s eyes have gone wide and hopeful, hands scrabbling at Callum’s shoulders as he tries to pull him close and get him into position and he lets one loud groan fall out of his mouth.  He’d probably like the window, Callum knows it’s one of his kinks, something he’s whispered about wanting in the deep of night, but this is better than nothing, he guesses.  He takes a deep breath and slides Ben onto his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s legs wrap around his waist immediately and he breathes hard, letting a deep moan spill out.  Callum’s so deep inside him he can feel the clench already and he knows Ben must be feeling it.  “Are you ok?” he whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben raises his head from where he’s dropped it and there’s a second where they stare at each other.  Ben can’t speak, and that gives Callum so much happiness , knowing he’s rendered him speechless in pleasure.  His fingers tighten on Callum and he flexes his thighs just once.  “So ok,” he manages to say.  “Move.  Please.  I need…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever else he was going to say dies into a loud keen as Callum starts to fuck him, pressing him into the stone wall and letting him grind deep onto his cock.  They try to kiss, mouths against each other, but it’s not too long before Ben’s a mess, loud wanton noises rolling out of his throat, Callum’s name amongst the wordless cries of pleasure and he’s grabbing so tight to Callum’s shoulders and back that he’s going to leave marks.  Callum grunts once and fucks him harder and faster, bouncing him on his cock, because he needs Ben to come, wants to feel the clench of his orgasm whilst he’s still inside and this position won’t be sustainable forever.  He guides one of Ben’s hands down to his own cock, red and so hard between them and balances him better to compensate for the lack of grip.  Ben’s eyes latch onto his, dark and hazy and full of love as he wraps a hand around himself and fists himself at the same speed as Callum’s thrusts.  It only takes two strokes before he cries out and comes, hard, in white streaks all up Callum’s T-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum fucks him through it, slower and then pulls out and gets Ben on the bed, debauched in all his clothes still, and kneels between his legs.  He’s still hard, still so turned on by the look of pure bliss on Ben’s fucked out face.  Ben reaches for him.  “Cal, babe, come on, come for me darling,” he whispers and they both wrap a hand around Callum’s cock and Ben reaches down and rolls his balls in his other hand and that’s it, Callum comes too, across Ben’s T-shirt this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re both breathing heavily as Ben finally lets go of Callum’s sensitive dick and pushes himself up on an elbow so their lips brush, soft after all they’ve just done.  Callum wants to cuddle up to him, get his arms fully around him, but one shift shows just how messy they both are, still dressed mainly, with come everywhere.  He presses one more kiss to Ben’s forehead and gets up to fetch a warm, damp towel.  By the time he gets back, Ben’s shed his clothes, lying naked on the sheets and it doesn’t take much for Callum to clean them both off tenderly and get his own clothes off too before finally being able to snuggle into his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that really ok?” he asks as he gets close and Ben pulls him onto his side, hoists one of Callum’s legs up over his waist and lets his fingers trace patterns over his sweaty back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, yeah,” Ben whispers as he kisses him, close and loving and so tender.  “It was amazing.  You’re amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you,” Callum whispers back, and they’re safe in their own little bubble, just them.  Cuddling turns into talking, whispered conversations into heated skin, that turns into kissing, slow and languid in the dimming afternoon light, that turns rather more pointed as their bodies become aware of each other’s naked proximity again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben hums into Callum’s mouth, fingers lingering on his lower back.  “Fancy the plug whilst we’re out?” he asks, coyly and with almost an almost shy smile on his face.  Callum knows how much he likes knowing that they’re being a bit kinky, a bit more forward with their sex play and although he’s always been a bit more wary of going out in public with things in his body, he finds that the more he does it, the more he gets a thrill from it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he agrees huskily, cock twitching where he’s pressed against Ben’s hip.  “Yeah, I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It ends up with Ben opening Callum up slowly, leg hitched up high around his waist as he presses in deep and unhurried with three fingers, taking his time as their lips slide together, the sounds of deep breathing and slick fingers and Callum’s soft moans mixing with the louder noise of people outside as the lights switch on in the dusky night.  It’s perfect in so many ways and Callum doesn’t want it to ever end.  His cock is so hard and he can feel Ben, a line of heat against his belly, thrusting slightly as he fingers Callum open.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’s sure Callum’s open and he’s finished teasing him, Ben slips the red Christmas plug they’ve brought with them into Callum’s body, letting his fingers linger over the end of it as he slides it in carefully.  “OK?” he checks and Callum nods, face already feeling redder as he adjusts to the lovely feeling of fullness he gets wearing a plug.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m great,” he says and Ben beams, kisses him once more before they get dressed and go out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little town they’re staying in has already switched the Christmas lights on and as they wander down the high street, hand in hand, it’s so festive that it feels like Christmas could be tomorrow.  All the little shops are dressed up and the large Christmas tree in the main square is surrounded by people all wearing hats and scarves and gloves.  Callum thinks that no one else will surely know that he’s wearing a plug underneath his clothes and it sends a rush of blood to his head and to his dick.  He can tell that Ben’s thinking the same thing by the way he tucks a hand into the back pocket of Callum’s jeans and pulls him close.  They stand at the back of the crowd, watching the candle lights flickering as the choir get into place and start singing, tucked in close together to share body heat.  Callum’s trying to put his low burning arousal at the back of his mind, trying to focus on the Christmas festivities in front of them, but that’s harder said than done with Ben being a little tease.  He’s letting his lips brush Callum’s pulse point in his neck and the shell of his ear and his jaw as he whispers the most dirty things, so quiet that only Callum can hear him over the sound of the carols.  “I’m going to suck you off whilst I get my fingers inside you,” he says, voice low and deep and hoarse.  “Gonna finger you until you’re screaming my name.  Then I’m gonna get my cock in you.  Fuck you nice and slow, get in you so deep, so you can feel me everywhere.  Bet you’d like that.”  He pauses and licks up Callum’s neck.  “Or I may get my mouth on you.  Open you up with my tongue, let you get so nice and wet you’ll take me easily.  Fuck you so hard everyone will know what I’m doing to you.”  Callum moans at that and Ben smiles into his skin.  “Babe,” he breathes.  “I’m thinking we should skip dinner.  I’ll cancel the reservation.  Just get you back to the room and let me fuck you in as many ways as I can, hold you on the edge until you’re begging me for it, begging me to let you come.  Touch you everywhere, kiss you everywhere, let you feel how much I want you and then wait until you can’t bear it anymore, until you’re begging for my cock, for my mouth, for my fingers.  And when I have finished with you I’ll do it all again.  All night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Ben,” Callum groans, “I want that.  All that.  Please?” He knows he’s begging already but he’s so hard and so hot and he can’t think of anything but the syrupy words Ben’s speaking.  Ben kisses him once, hidden away from everyone in the dark shadows of the square they’re in and then takes his hand, pulling him away from the crowds and back to their hotel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben crowds him as they wait for the lift, around the corner out of the sight of the few people that are in the lobby, bracketing him against the wall and kissing him deeply and dirty, letting his hips rock into Callum’s so he can feel how hard he is.  Callum’s so turned on that even having to share the lift with a family doesn’t really quell his erection, particularly as Ben stands behind him, pushing his cock against his arse as he sways into Callum’s body.  Callum’s red by the time the family get out of the lift on the floor below them, and he takes the short time they have alone in the lift to grind backwards into Ben, relishing in the low moan that gets him.  It’s a blessing to get into their suite where they can be as dirty and horny as they like because Callum’s sure if they had to wait longer in the lift, he’d be pressing the emergency button and just stripping Ben where they were standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it is, they manage to stagger into their suite, hands and lips attached and it’s only when Ben’s got both hands down Callum’s boxers, stroking over the plug and groaning wantonly into his mouth that he tries to act on his earlier plan.  “Ben, bath?” he manages to plead amongst kisses and bites and it takes a while for the words to sink into Ben’s mind but when they do, the feral grin he gives Callum is incredible and has his already rock hard cock twitching in anticipation.  He grabs their silicone lube from their bag and walks Callum into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make out whilst the bath is running, naked and aroused in each other’s arms, Ben’s fingers skating over and over the plug in Callum’s arse, light then firm, pressing against the metal and causing white hot waves of pleasure to course through his body.  He’s aware he’s a mess, cock leaking where he’s pressed against Ben’s belly, moans falling out of his mouth and into Ben’s, fingers gripping Ben’s shoulders as his legs tremble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s more in control and he gets the taps turned off before the bath overflows and checks the temperature before twisting the plug out of Callum slowly and tenderly and helping him get in the massive tub on legs that are shaking badly.  Ben sits down, back against the porcelain, legs spread at the sides, feet against the taps and encourages Callum to settle into his lap.  They kiss languidly for what feels like hours, chasing each other’s mouths in the dim light in the bathroom, touching each other slowly and gently.  Ben eventually dips his lubed fingers back into Callum, checking he’s still open from earlier and then Callum shuffles forward, gets his hands propped underneath his body to support him and his knees around Ben’s torso and sinks onto his hard cock under the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s fingers settle into his hips, helping guide him until he bottoms out, Ben’s cock so deep inside him he can feel him everywhere.  He pauses, keeps himself so still until Ben makes a noise, a bone deep moan that seems to reverberate through both of their bodies and tilts his head so their foreheads are touching, so he can brush Callum’s lips with his own, trembling as he does so.  “Callum,” he murmurs, “oh, my god Callum, fuck,” and Callum lets his hips circle tortuously slowly to hear the way Ben’s shout echoes in the bathroom.  They’re so close that it’s easy to claim Ben’s lips in a kiss as he starts to move, to fuck himself as deep as he can on Ben’s lovely cock, trying to feel him in his stomach and chest as he does so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not as easy or romantic as he imagined it would be, it’s hard to get purchase on the porcelain and when Ben thrusts into him, the water starts sloshing everywhere and he can’t quite get the right angle or the right speed.  In the end, Ben lets his eyes drift open and slips trying to get a hand on Callum to help, then just shakes his head.  “Get out,” he says.  “Quick, come on, babe,” and he helps Callum off his cock and out onto the sodden floor.  Callum’s not sure what he’s doing, but he’s still so hard as he gets out too and then he throws their towels haphazardly onto the floor and gestures for Callum to lie down.  He does, as quick as he can because he’s aching at the moment and Ben follows him down, onto his knees in between Callum’s spread legs, gets his hands under Callum’s thighs and hoists both of them into his shoulders so he’s almost bent in two, and slides his cock straight back into Callum’s willing body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum can’t stop the noise he makes as Ben presses him down into the tiles, beneath his body, starts fucking him hard and deep and fast and Callum can’t do anything but take it, take Ben’s cock and the way he’s pulling him to pieces.  Ben leans fully over him, feels like he’s everywhere, all over every inch of Callum’s body, inside him, claiming every single part of Callum’s body, kissing him at the same tempo as he’s thrusting into Callum.  It’s beautiful, the way his muscles move as he flexes, the way he pushes Callum’s legs downwards as gets his lips onto him which slides his cock in even deeper, the power he can get behind his movements so every single thrust is pounding into that nub inside of Callum.  He wants to make it last, it’s so so good but he’s gone and all it takes is one stroke of Ben’s hand and he comes, so hard that it catches him all up his chest and throat and chin.  Ben’s eyes are wide and dark as he fucks him through it, and Callum arches his back to kiss him, to get his cock right inside him and clenches his muscles and has the pleasure of watching as Bens orgasm hits, the way his eyes flutter shut in pleasure and the delicious pulse as he comes buried deep in Callum’s body.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re both breathing so hard and Callum can’t move except to drop his legs from Ben’s shoulders and tighten his thighs around Ben’s waist, keeping him inside where he can feel everything still, his softening cock, the slick of his come.  He doesn’t want this to end, this perfect moment, but he knows it has to.  Ben’s eyes eventually open, gasping breaths settling into a more normal pattern and his heart slowing where Callum can feel it pressed against him.  He lets his hands slide down Ben’s sweaty skin, holding and caressing him and waiting for the kiss he expects to come.  Ben lets his eyes sweep over Callum, and he shivers at the look in then, the lust and desire and love and the way Ben’s cock twitches where he’s still inside Callum is almost enough to make him want to go again, right now.  Instead, Ben leans forward and licks Callum’s come off his chest and throat, tongue pulsing against his Adam’s apple as he moves upwards and then kisses Callum slowly, letting him taste himself on Ben’s tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum eventually breaks the kiss with a short laugh that has Ben frowning a little.  “What?” he says, looking a mixture of concerned and alarmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing bad,” Callum hastens to say, with his lips as close to Ben’s as he can.  “It’s just, you’ve paid an absolute fortune for this room and we’ve had sex in probably two of the most uncomfortable places when there’s that lovely great big soft bed in the other room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben grins at him and twirls a strand of Callum’s hair around his finger.  “And I cancelled our dinner date,” he agrees.  “But I think this was a perfect date in itself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your knees must be hurting,” Callum says, shifting slightly and wincing himself at the mixture of towel burn and tile pain hits himself as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should move to the bed,” Ben says with a leery smile.  “And then we can kiss each other better, the night is still young after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a while to release each other, but they do eventually drift to the bed, leaving the curtains open to let the Christmas lights fill the room with twinkling glittering glimmers that linger beautifully on Ben’s gorgeous skin as they spend the rest of the night in each other’s arms.  Callum’s not sure how much sleep he actually gets but just sleeping is not what weekends away are for after all and this one is living up to every single expectation he had.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Santa - rated E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The second part of the weekend away</p><p>Tagged for sex (again... because they’re still on a weekend away and they just wouldn’t stop doing it), jealous Ben</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>With all the shit news coming out, I hope that these little stories help in any way shape or form.  Take care of yourselves ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben wakes up a little disoriented - different light, different room, but the main thing is that the furnace heat of his boyfriend that’s usually wrapped around him is missing.  He moves a hand to the side but Callum’s not there and it’s that fact that causes him to wake up quicker than he normally would.  As he becomes more aware, he realises where Callum is, soft hands stroking up and down his thighs giving him the clue.  He opens his eyes to see Callum kneeling in between his legs, eyes fixed on Ben’s face, a look of pure adoration and love gracing his beautiful features.  “Good morning, sweetheart,” he says, with a smile that’s secret and wonderful and true, then he swallows Ben down whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s hips buck up at the immediate heat and suction before he can help himself, one hand flying to Callum’s shoulders and the other winding into his hair and he throws his own head back and cries out loud at the feeling, probably much too loud for the fact that they’re in a hotel room with people either side of the them.  He tilts his head back to watch, Callum’s eyes fixed on his face as his lips and tongue get to work, circling the head and shaft and doing that thing with his tongue that sends Ben wild.  His hand is between his own legs and it’s clear he’s touching himself as he blows Ben and it’s one of the hottest things Ben has ever seen.  He pops off the head with a lingering kiss, takes a deep breath and fucks his throat onto Ben’s dick, eyes wide and full of love as he does so.  Ben can’t help the noises that are pouring out of him, can’t help the way his hips cant so he’s slipping into the hot constricting tunnel of Callum’s throat and he keeps him there, deep and pulsing, swallowing and hollowing his cheeks and humming as Ben tries to keep hold of his vanishing self control and not just thrust into the spasming warmth.  Callum must be struggling to breathe, eyes watering as he gazes hotly at Ben, watching as Ben moans and keens and tries to remember how to breathe and just lets his throat work around Ben’s dick until there’s nothing Ben can do and he spills hotly into Callum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum pulls off and sucks lightly at the head until the aftershocks have passed through Ben and then he manages somehow to grab enough self control to pull Callum up his body until he’s sprawled bonelessly over him and he can get a hand between them.  Instead of Callum’s hard cock, he finds a cooling mess and his boyfriend’s cheeks are pink as he admits, “you’re so sexy, I couldn’t help myself.  I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben kisses him fiercely, so overcome with love.  “For what?” he demands as he sucks on Callum’s tongue, licks deep into him, tasting himself in Callum’s mouth.  “Giving me amazing morning head and being so turned on you come from it too?  That’s the sexiest thing ever, baby.  I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum smiles, happy and relaxed, “it was a good morning, then,” he says a little smugly and Ben laughs.  They make out for a while longer, kissing lazily, tongues brushing and mouths opening to each other before they have no other option but to get up to meet Lola and Lexi’s train.  Ben does take a look around the room, almost embarrassed at the idea of the housekeeping seeing what they’ve obviously been getting up to, a night of endless love making and fucking, switching positions, doing every single thing they could think of to do to each other means the bed and sheets are ruined and the room smells of sex and although Callum’s tried to clean the water from last night from the bathroom, the towels show obvious stains too.  Callum’s red when they leave the room, he’s endearingly embarrassed by what everyone will know they’ve been doing, but Ben eventually figures that it’s the honeymoon suite and if they expect anything less than proper fucked out then there’s something wrong with either the hotel or with the other people that decide to stay in the suite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They grab breakfast on the go and drive to the main train station in Bath and they’re still in that after sex hazy phase, loose and limber, where they can’t keep their hands off each other and it’s almost like the world’s got that rose tinted edge that makes everything soft and special.  They stand wrapped in each other’s arms whilst waiting for the train to pull in, Ben nibbles at Callum’s neck and breathes him in, whispering things into his skin like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you fucked me so good last night, gonna make you feel the same later on </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Callum tilts his face up and kisses him gently and slowly, holding him as close as they dare in public.  It’s pretty perfect, with the glittering decorations and slow moving people on a Christmas weekend, and Ben imagines doing this forever and can’t stop the images that gives him from running through his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They only break away from each other when a scream alerts them to the fact that Lexi is racing towards them.  She throws her arms around Ben’s neck, kissing him loudly and then hurls herself at Callum.  Lola is much more sedate, greeting them with a wide smile that shows how happy she is to be included in their weekend.  Lexi pulls Callum by the hand as they walk through the station to the car, talking to him loudly about what he’d missed the night before and Lola tucks her hand into Ben’s arm and beams at him.  “What?” he asks when the way she’s staring at him is too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so happy,” is what she says, a little smugly, “like the cat that got the cream,” and she wiggles her eyebrows as she says it and Ben splutters a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let Cal hear you say that,” he begs, “I have plans for him for tonight and I don’t want him getting all embarrassed cos you’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it’s Lola’s turn to choke a little.  “Too much information,” she says, but her smile is still fond and Ben knows she loves Callum as much as Lexi does, loves the family they’re building together and his heart swells with happiness.  Having a boyfriend who loves his daughter is incredible to believe, but having a boyfriend who loves his family and who his family adores in turn is pretty damn perfect.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexi insists that Callum sits nexts to her in the back of the car and Ben turns the Christmas music up loud and they drive through the lovely crisp countryside belting out classics.  Ben laughs when Callum messes up the words deliberately to make Lexi complain and then tweaks her plaits to see her smile at him again.  She’s so excited, being able to see Santa at the hotel and have dinner with him and then a Christmas disco, so the trip to the reindeer park and Christmas trail is an extra bonus that has sent her over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they eventually get back to the hotel it’s mid afternoon and Lexi’s excitement is at fever pitch.  She insists on seeing Ben’s room and Callum gives a rather loud gulp and demands to see where she’s staying with her mum first so Ben can run up and check that their room is fit for anyone else to see.  She’s impressed with the bed and the bathtub and Ben finds the way his boyfriend's ears go pink with embarrassment as she peers into the bathroom so cute and adorable that he can’t help the sneaky pinch to his arse as he goes past them.  Lola’s giving him that all knowing look again, and she hustles Lexi out of the room to get ready with a reminder, “we’ve only got an hour, boys, don’t be late,” and a leery wink as she leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s red at her comment but it doesn’t take much for Ben to convince him to get in the hot shower after their cold day and he warms him up in rather more ways than one.  Callum’s all soft and hazy by the time they make it down to dinner, looking so beautiful and gorgeous in the Christmas lights the restaurant’s been dressed up in that he’s almost ethereal.   Ben can’t keep his eyes off him as they sit opposite each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexi sits in between Ben and Lola, wearing a sparkly dress and glittery shoes and looking so excited Ben’s heart fills with love.  She still believes in Santa at the moment, although he’s not sure how many years they’re still going to get from her.  Last year had been a close thing, when she’d announced she was thinking of her favourite present, not writing it down because Santa would still know, and it had taken a lot of wrangling and careful prodding to get it out of her and convince her again.  This dinner is the icing in the cake, if this is the last year he gets with her like this, then he’s so glad he’s spending it here, with Callum and Lola alongside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a loud shout and then the door is opening and Santa is there, standing framed inside the entrance with lights outlining him and making him glow and the kids all start cheering and clapping.  Callum catches his eye and beams from over the table, his eyes looking watery and Ben gets a lump in his throat because he knows Callum’s never had this before and probably thought he’d never get it.  It makes him want to give him everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Santa sits at the head of the table and their food comes out and Lexi takes it in turns holding onto Ben and then Lola, so overwhelmed she’s not talking much.  She’s gripping onto Ben tightly when Santa comes around to speak to all the kids individually and she hides her face for a moment in his shoulder.  Lola laughs and coaxes her up to speak to him and then suddenly she’s back to normal, telling Santa what she wants for Christmas and how she’ll leave him out a mince pie and a carrot for Rudolph and can he use the back door as she doesn’t have a fireplace?  Ben catches Lola’s eye above her head and they share a smile because despite everything they may have done wrong in their lives, Lexi has turned out pretty well, even if he does say so himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only when Santa’s coming back around the table to sit down again that he notices it, the way the guy does a double take as he looks at Callum, the way his eyes linger as he sits back down.  Callum’s unaware of anything, watching the three of them from his seat opposite, a lovely smile on his face as he gazes at them but now he’s seen it, Ben can’t stop.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexi wants a drink and Callum offers to go and grab her one from the bar, biting his lip as he stares at Ben, drinking him in like he’s the most perfect thing in the room.  “You stay here with her,” he says, “you’re so sweet together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Santa appears to need a drink too and Ben has to watch as he stands next to Callum at the bar and leans into him, asking him something.  Callum gestures back towards them, saying something in reply, and Ben has to stop the feral monster in his chest from leaping out when the damn Santa reaches out and touches his arm.  Lola sees what he’s staring at.  “Ben,” she says in a low voice.  “Don’t.  Not now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Ben snaps but his eyes are fixed on the sight, as Callum steps away slightly and raises one hand.  Santa follows, keeping close and Ben actually growls as he does it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lexi…” Lola whispers, nodding her head and it’s only his daughter that stops him from walking up to the bar and slamming the guy into it.  That, and the fact that Callum’s coming back over, holding out Lexi’s drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go, sweetheart,” he says cheerfully, sliding it to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting conversation?” Ben says through gritted teeth and it’s only then he realises Callum’s blissfully unaware still that anybody would find him remotely attractive.  The confused frown on his face would be amusing at any other time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was just asking who I was,” he says slowly.  “Taking an interest, I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, an interest in you,” Ben mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” Callum’s now exasperated.  “He’s Santa.  He was not flirting with me.  Besides, I prefer my men younger and with much less facial hair.  Bit more stamina and a bit more cheeky.  Do you really think I’d flirt back with him?  How well do you know me?  I wouldn’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lola changes the subject to avoid any questions from Lexi but Ben can’t help but glare up the table at Santa.  And Ben can feel Callum’s eyes, sad and disappointed, on him as he does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Santa’s still watching Callum, with hot eyes and a hopeful smile, when the disco starts and Callum’s dancing with Lexi, picking her up and twirling her around, her shrieks of laughter echoing in the room.  Ben’s got a drink in his hand and a scowl on his face as he watches, sees how Santa goes up to them and cuts into the dance, joining in.  He’s jealous, he can feel it hot and horrible in his stomach.  He still doesn’t quite believe he deserves someone like Callum, is convinced he’ll wake up one day and realise he could do so much better and this is what it’s going to feel like when he eventually leaves.  Lola’s given up on trying to make him feel better and they’re both sulking by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Santa’s got a hand on Callum again but this time, he looks over to Ben and shakes the guy’s hand off, pointing towards Ben firmly.  There’s some sort of conversation and before Ben’s aware, Callum’s striding over to him and holding out his hand.  “Dance with me?” he asks and his eyes are hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben takes the hand, gives Lola his drink and allows Callum to pull him out to where Santa and Lexi are.  He feels the intake of breath more than anything else, but he’s startled when instead of the fast dance moves he’s expecting, Callum pulls him close, into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he whispers into Ben’s ear.  “You were right, ok, I just didn’t see it.  And he won’t take no for an answer so I figured actions were better than words?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben raises his head and looks at him, mouth open as he stares.  Callum’s still talking,  nervously, obviously thinking Ben’s mad at him.  “I love you, Ben, only you, not some dressed up little kid.  I would never do anything to hurt you.  Please believe me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben says nothing, after all, Callum’s right, actions do speak louder than words.  He slips his hands around his boyfriend's face and kisses him, deeply, right in front of that damn Santa.  He does make sure to give him the evil eye when Callum sighs with happiness and hugs him close, head resting on his shoulder.  Just because he’s Santa Claus doesn’t mean he can get his own way with everything after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He also makes sure Santa knows Callum is his, later on, when he dances as close to inappropriately at a child’s disco as he can, arse grinding into Callum’s cock, lips smudging over any skin he can find.  Lexi knows no different, she thinks they’re all just dancing, but Ben can’t look at Lola, knowing what she’s going to say.  He does get teased about it for years afterwards, but that night, it’s the only thing he wants to do.  He fucks Callum into the mattress later on, hard, edging him for hours, letting him cry out and scream as he plays his body perfectly, who cares what anyone else thinks if they hear him.  It's worth it for the way Callum looks at him the entire next day, eyes hot and dark and full of lust, the way he has to touch Ben’s skin every minute when they’re walking or driving, fingers sliding over Ben’s arm or leg or face, the way his fingers linger on the marks Ben’s left on his neck and shoulders and hips, reminders Callum doesn’t seem to want to forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returns the favour after they drop off Lexi and Lola, crammed in the backseat of the car, in a small, quiet road somewhere, making Ben moan louder than he’s ever moaned for any other man before and he knows this is it, Callum’s the only one he’s ever going to want.  Ben’s never been so in love with anyone like this, never felt like this over anyone before.  Callum’s his and he’s Callum’s.  He wants to spend the rest of his life making him feel like this.)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Christmas Movies - rated M</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tagged for: mentions of non explicit sex, cute snuggling, happy boys.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It starts in November.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Callum’s sitting on the sofa one Friday, after a long day at work, arms stretched over the back of the chair and head tilted backwards because he’s so tired and just wants to forget what’s gone on during his shift.  He’s still in his shirt and trousers, too tired to even change into sleepwear, and he’s already thinking about what he’s going to have to do on his next shift to sort out the mess.  He just wants to forget and so he’s happy when the sound of a key in the lock makes him look up as Ben comes into the flat.  And then his mouth drops open as he stares in surprise at the sight in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s laden with carrier bags, hanging off each arm as he struggles to shut the door with a foot.  It’s a shock for two main reasons - one, they now have their shopping delivered because they’re both so busy they can’t make the time every week to go for a proper shop and two, because Ben hates shopping for food anyway with a passion.  Callum’s never known anyone who likes to eat like Ben does who hates food shopping the way he does.  He’ll even decide to have water on his cereal so that Callum finishes the bottle of milk and has to call into the mini mart for more on his way home.  So the fact that he’s voluntarily gone shopping for something makes Callum’s eyebrows raise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben turns towards the sofa and his face lights up as he sees Callum.  “Hello, baby,” he says, dropping the bags in the kitchen and then crossing over the room and leaning down, pressing a brief open mouthed kiss to Callum’s lips and thumbing over his nipple underneath his shirt for good measure because Ben can’t just be soft and romantic.  “Hard day at work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum tilts his face up for another kiss, thinking about pulling Ben onto his lap because the way he’s stroking and pinching his chest is distraction enough from what’s happened.  “Yeah,” he says, “but it’s better now you’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looks inordinately happy at that statement, lets his tongue brush against Callum’s once and then goes back to the bags he’s dropped in the kitchen, leaving Callum a little frustrated.  He sits up to see better.  “What’s that?” he asks and Ben stops what he’s doing and now he’s the one staring across the flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asks, and now Callum’s the one really confused because it seems like he’s missed something, some conversation or plan they’ve made and although he’s racking his brain he can’t remember anything at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he parrots back, feeling a little silly but not knowing what to say or do at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben gives him a look and starts unpacking the bags, piling bottles of beer, bags of popcorn and sweets and chocolates all over the worktop surface.  “We’re starting our Christmas films marathon tonight,” he says in a voice that shows that Callum is in so much trouble for forgetting this most important fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum thinks back and does remember a brief conversation they’d had, about the tradition of watching Christmas films on the run up to the day itself but he can’t remember having agreed to this.  “But it’s November,” he starts to protest but Ben gives him such a glare that his words wither into nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a schedule,” he huffs.  “Did you ignore that message I sent with the list of films and the order we need to watch them in?  Every bloody weekend from now until Christmas itself, I spent ages planning it all out.  Callum, really,” and he gets his hands onto his hips and they’re in deadlock, staring at each other in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, Callum gives in with a sigh because he loves Ben very much after all and he knows that this is something he wants to do.  “What are we watching then?” he asks, holding out an arm to Ben as an apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben rolls his eyes, grabs a takeaway menu, some beers and some snacks but comes over to the sofa and slides right next to Callum’s body, cuddling into him as they sit curled up together.  “Home Alone,” he says as he grabs the remote and starts up the movie.  He settles into Callum’s arms with a sigh of pleasure, hand resting on his thigh and head on his shoulder and Callum figures he’s forgiven, given by the way Ben’s nuzzling kisses into his neck soon after the movie starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not joking about the fact he’s made a schedule, a fact Callum soon finds out when Ben takes the fact that he hadn’t remembered at face value and prints off a timetable that gets stuck to the fridge door.  Callum stands in front of it the morning after Home Alone and just blinks, a little alarmed at how his usually live by the skin of his teeth boyfriend has meticulously planned their weekends up until Christmas.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s got a selection of films that make him consider how much he loves him, because surely he can’t be expected to sit through all of these?  Some are great, but others…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he can just find a way to get Ben to reconsider?  Surely one person doesn't need to watch this many Christmas films?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following evening sees them snuggling under a blanket on the sofa, whilst Ben gets the next film in his list up on the TV.  It’s Love Actually, which Callum thinks is only boarderline Christmas surely, so he can cope a little better with it than some of the others on the list.  He’s a little alarmed though when Ben starts sniffling into his shoulder halfway through the movie and he slides a finger under Ben’s chin to find that he’s crying, tears running down his cheeks.  “He loves her so much and she just thinks he hates her,” he whispers, gesturing towards the scene in the snow with the placards and Callum snorts and then tries to hide it with a cough as Ben frowns at him.  “You have no romantic side at all, do you?” he grumbles as he turns his back to Callum’s chest and ignores him for the rest of the film.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following weekend is yet another film and Callum’s now resigned to the fact that this is something that Ben wants to do.  His film choice this time is The Santa Clause, which Callum does not particularly enjoy.  He’s sitting with his legs up on the table and Ben’s lying on the sofa and his head is in his lap and so he lets his fingers tangle in his hair, stroking through the strands tenderly as Ben laughs his way through the movie.  Callum refrains from saying anything that could cause him to get angry or upset and instead starts thinking about how he could annoy his boyfriend during tomorrow’s movie.  Ben gives him a suspicious look as the movie ends, sitting up and narrowing his eyes.  “Are you planning something?” he asks and as Callum tries to look innocent he gets more and more suspicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the Muppets Christmas Carol next night and there’s no way this can be described as anything other than a chance to take the mickey.  Callum has a series of comments he can throw out, “why is this ghost just like a creepy child?” “How can that little rat carry such a big turkey?  It’s gotta be five times his weight, that would be scientifically impossible without a lever.” “How can a pig and a frog have children?  It’s just a bit weird, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end Ben glares at him.  “Shut up,” he almost growls.  “Or go and spend some time with Stuart, because I like this and just because it’s not humanly accurate doesn’t mean the muppets can’t do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he sulks for the rest of the night and makes Callum sleep in the spare room until he apologises properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following weekend Callum has a different plan of attack.  Ben’s put on Bad Santa which is a step too far for Callum at this stage of December, it’s still too far away from Christmas for a proper Christmas movie, surely?  This time, he makes Ben sit up in the corner of the sofa and he lies down, head in Ben’s lap and feet dangling over the edge because he’s just a little too tall for this but he has a plan to put into place.  Ben’s watching the movie and not him when Callum rolls over and gets his face into Ben’s crotch and he feels the sharp intake of breath as he mouths at Ben’s cock through his trousers.  “Cal,” Ben says, hand on his head,  “Cal… the movie…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum noses and lets his breath fan out and his mouth suck on the fabric, feeling Ben getting harder beneath him and he licks up the bulge in the trousers right in front of him.  “Want me to stop?” he asks eventually, pulling back and looking up at Ben with twinkling eyes.  Ben’s gripping onto the arm of the chair, eyes fixed on Callum, wide and unblinking and his hips are starting to move and he moans just once and that’s all the consent Callum needs to get his trousers and boxers to his ankles and for him to get on his knees on the floor.  The rest of Bad Santa does not get watched that night but Callum thinks Ben enjoys his evening regardless, even if they’re going to have to disinfect the sofa repeatedly to remove any traces of their alternative entertainment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben grumbles all through that week, about how Callum destroyed the schedule, about how a blow job is no substitute for a Christmas movie, about how Callum had distracted him and now he’s not even sure if he wants to continue.  Callum should be pleased that the Christmas movie nights seem to be on hold until nearer the day, but as the weekend gets closer he changes his mind.  Now he’s potentially not going to get the few hours snuggling with Ben under blankets, holding him close and kissing him slowly and just being with him, he finds he actually wants it.  Ben’s ripped the list of movies from the fridge and is sulking when Callum starts to sort out the snacks this time, making popcorn from scratch, big tubs of ice cream and his famous hot chocolate.  Ben’s alerted by the sound of the popping corn and stands watching, hands in pockets, face unreadable.  “What are you doing?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Christmas movie night,” Callum shrugs, pretends he hasn’t complained for the last few weeks and this is normal.  Ben narrows his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?  You hate it,” he says and he sounds like the scared, emotionally scarred little boy he used to be before he met Callum and Callum hates himself for making Ben feel like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he corrects him gently.  “I love you and I love snuggling with you whilst we watch movies.  I just had trouble with the fact they were Christmas films, but that’s something I can work on.  I want to do this.  Wasn’t it Elf tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben lifts his head up and his eyes are light and happy as he stares at Callum.  “Are you serious?” he breathes and he flings himself at Callum when he nods.  “Thank you,” he whispers into Callum’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watch Elf all bundled up together, kissing as much as possible and letting hands wander onto heated skin.  Turns out they can both watch the movie and play with each other at the same time and it’s beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re lying in each other’s arms as the credits roll and Callum’s sated and happy and sticky and so in love with the man who’s on top of him currently that he wants to join in with everything.  “Can I add a movie?” he asks a little shyly and Ben raises his head and looks at him, mouth ajar and eyes full of emotion.  Callum’s still not sure why this is so important to him but it’s clear this means the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course,” he says in a whisper, “what do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The best Christmas movie ever,” Callum says, twirling a strand of Ben’s sweaty hair in his fingers.  “Die Hard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s clear Ben’s not 100% sure if Callum’s serious or taking the mickey.  “Die Hard?” he asks sceptically.  “Is that really a Christmas movie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Callum scoffs, “the best Christmas movie there is.  At least,” he adds a lot more sincerely, “I think so.  I used to hide upstairs when my dad got drunk on Christmas Day and watch it every year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looks at him with an unreadable look in his eye and so Callum leans up and kisses him long and hard to get rid of it.  “I mean it,” he whispers into Ben’s mouth.  “Please can we add it to our list?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben swallows hard and nods, and it’s like the sun is rising as he smiles so beautifully and wide at Callum.  “Yeah,” he breathes, “let's give it a better memory than that shit one,” and he kisses Callum, cupping his hands around the back of his skull, tilting his head just so and getting his tongue behind Callum’s teeth and scraping his teeth on  Callum’s bottom lip and stroking lazy patterns inside Callum’s mouth.  The list is forgotten for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s the day they’ve come back from their weekend away and they’ve dropped the car off finally.  Callum’s so tired, in the happiest state he’s ever been in, sore and aching, but so relaxed and in love that he doesn’t care.  They crawl into bed, skin on skin as they cuddle close and then Callum grabs the laptop from the side.  “It’s Sunday,” he says hopefully.  “Do you want to watch one of our movies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s eyes are full as he looks up at Callum in the dim light of their bedroom and the kiss he gives him is soft and full.  “Thank you,” he whispers.  “For understanding and for doing this for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, it’s not a problem at all,” Callum says, because it’s so not, night after night of having a happy Ben in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is even better though, they lie on their sides and Callum spoons Ben, knees tucked up behind him, chest pressed against Ben’s back, bare skin to bare skin from neck to feet.  Callum slides his arm around Ben’s middle, hand splayed on his belly and snuffles close into the joint between shoulder and neck.  Ben tilts his head to give him better access, links his fingers with Callum’s other hand and slides the other one onto Callum’s thigh, pulling so his legs slot between Ben’s under the covers.  He puts on the Polar Express, a film Callum loves to bits, but tonight he can’t concentrate on anything but Ben, the way he huffs with laughter and inhales at the film, the soft singing under his breath, the way his fingers are stroking slowly across where they’re resting on Callum’s skin.  He lets his lips play with the soft skin where they’re pressed against and feels his boyfriend everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it takes a while for him to realise that Ben’s stopped stroking him, that he’s no longer singing but now he’s lightly snoring as he lies in Callum’s arms.  It seems like their exerting weekend exercises have tired him out and he’s fast asleep, looking so beautiful and young and happy.  Callum watches him for a few minutes, heart full.  This is all he has every wanted and all he’s ever going to want for the rest of his life.  He’s never been more in love with anyone.  He kisses Ben’s neck once more then reaches over and shuts the laptop lid quietly and carefully so as not to disturb the man in his arms.  Once it’s out the way, he slowly and gently rolls Ben over, following his body as he rolls onto his back, keeping his arms wrapped around him.  Ben makes a noise, soft and sleepy, burying into Callum’s arms even more and Callum can’t help but kiss his forehead once more, closing his own eyes and finally drifting off to sleep himself.   This is the happiest he’s ever been in his life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Mistletoe- rated E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tagged for - well, if it’s an E chapter and you’ve read any of my fics you’ll know what I’m tagging this for.  Avoid if smut and lots of smut is not your thing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I planned this chapter out it was supposed to be sweet and fluffy and then the boys just wouldn’t do it.  So I googled unusual places to hang mistletoe, found this website and this monstrosity was born because I could not get the images out of my head.  I think it’s perfect for them!  But I am biased and can’t seem to stop writing smut so...  it’s over 7000 words too. It is a motorists!  But I quite like it too!<br/>It’s also my second attempt at a 5+1 and at least this time I managed to count correctly!</p><p>Extra note:  I am aware that some of the positions in this chapter are quite possibly impossible to achieve, but hey!  It’s Christmas and it’s my fic and so I am ignoring any bodily contortions that may have had to take place for the smut to happen.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They’re watching one of the Christmas movies that Ben loves, snuggled up so close on the sofa when it comes up.  Callum’s the one to ask first, as Jack Skellington is learning about what goes on at Christmas.  “You ever done that?” he asks, trying to be so casual.  “Kiss someone under the mistletoe, I mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben turns in his arms so he can look at Callum, fully face on.  “No,” he says and he sees the way Callum’s eyes widen and grow a little darker.  “Never found anyone I’d want to kiss under it.  Well, until now, that is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really,” Callum says and he looks so happy.  “Shall I get us some then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben pretends to think about it, a smile starting to form as he gazes at the lovely face inches from his own.  “If you want to kiss me under the mistletoe, you can’t just hang it at the front door.  You gotta earn it babe.  Make it worth my while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum stares at him for a while, shaking his head.  “Ok, you’re on,” he says eventually.  “But it’s a bloody good job I adore you, Ben Mitchell.  I wouldn’t do this for just anyone you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope not!” Ben huffs but gives in to the hand Callum slides around his neck, pulling him closer and kissing him gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s so not prepared for what happens though.  Since when did Callum become such a tease?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re going out for a drive somewhere, Callum suggests it and Ben can’t refuse his wide doe eyed pleading stare as he asks for time alone with just them.  There’s no real plan for where they want to go but Ben doesn’t mind, just sitting next to Callum, chatting about their days and looking forward to Christmas is more than enough for him.  Callum’s acting a bit weird though, starting off by staring intently at Ben and then shaking his head, almost like it’s in disbelief.  Ben can’t quite work out what is going on.  They’re somewhere in the outskirts of London, when Callum gives an exasperated huff and says, “pull over, Ben.  Anywhere quiet.  Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a little dead end just ahead off the road they’re driving along and so Ben does what Callum’s asked, no questions asked.  He switches the engine off and turns in his seat, tucking a leg underneath him so he can look at Callum fully.  “What’s wrong?” he demands, a little sharply because he can’t work out what’s going on in his boyfriend’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s gives another huff in response, arms folded and gazes pointedly upward, towards the rearview mirror.  Ben shakes his head this time, goes to throw his hands up dramatically and tips his head back.  And then he sees it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sprig of mistletoe, entwined around the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks back at Callum, who by now has one eyebrow raised, staring pointedly.  “Really?” he asks in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were supposed to see it earlier,” Callum says, dryly.  “Not drive for an hour without checking your mirrors properly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you planning on doing?  Kissing me in a traffic jam?” Ben asks but he can already feel his cook twitching because he’s had dreams of this sort of thing and never actually thought it would happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Callum rolls his eyes.  “Don’t want you to crash the car whilst driving.  Was planning on having sex in a back road somewhere, I mean, preferably closer to home, but I guesss this works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sex?”  Now Ben raises an eyebrow, even as he’s getting more and more turned on by the confident man opposite him.  “What happened to just kisses?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me to step it up,” Callum points out and he pushes his chair back, belt off, and bites his lip once, eyes lingering on Ben’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s all it needs, Ben gives a moan, low and bone deep, takes off his seatbelt too and flings himself over the gear stick, straddling Callum’s thighs and kisses him under the mistletoe.  Callum smiles under his lips, sliding his hands under Ben’s thighs and getting him right close and where he wants him and then lets his fingers explore as they kiss, under Ben’s jumper, up his sides, skating over his belly and back and chest.  He’s hard underneath Ben, he can feel him through both of their jeans and he can’t help but grind into him, relishing in the moan Callum gives into his mouth as their cocks rub against each other.  They’re so far out of the way no one is around, but if there were, the steamed up windows would surely be a giveaway as to what they’re doing but Ben doesn’t care, he’s so far gone already and all they’ve done is kiss and grind a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum gives him a grin and then reclines his chair as much as it can go so Ben’s lying on top of him, and now he can get more purchase as he lets his hips start a proper rhythm, thrusting into Callum’s hip and whining as Callum kisses him deeply.  The slow curl of his tongue and the scrape of his teeth against Ben’s bottom lip makes him whimper and that makes Callum smile more and do it all again.  Ben’s drowning in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It gets better, when Callum gestures for him to sit up a little and lets his fingers linger on the fly to Ben’s jeans, asking a question with his eyes.  Ben gulps but nods and that’s all Callum needs to shove both his jeans and boxers down so they’re bunched around his knees and then he pulls Ben back down onto him.  His jumper has been ruched up as they’ve kissed and Ben’s cock is pressing against his warm stomach, leaking precome over his skin.  It feels so good and Ben grips hold of Callum’s shoulders and lets a noise fall out of what feels like his very soul as Callum kisses him again, a wet slide of lips and tongue that takes his breath away and gets his fingers on Ben’s hips and gets him to start to move them.  Ben thrusts down, his cock pressing and moving against Callum’s belly as he does, trailing slick and wetness, and it’s so perfect Ben can’t help crying out in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so wonderful,” Callum tells him, encouraging him to thrust against him harder and faster and it’s so, so good, the friction, the feeling and the smell of Callum, the words he’s saying.  “You look so good Ben, you feel so good.  Come for me, baby, come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben gives a strangled moan, lets his hips piston once, twice against Callum and comes, sobbing out his pleasure, rutting until he’s so sensitive he has to stop.  Callum kisses him through it all, moaning into Ben’s mouth, whispering words that make no sense to Ben but are filled with so much love he can feel his toes curling.  When he lifts his head up, Callum looks debauched, hair a mess, face red, lips kiss bitten, come splattered over his stomach and his jumper and when Ben trails a hand down to repay the favour, he bats it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’ok,” he slurs a little, watching Ben’s face like it’s all he wants to see.  “You don’t have to.  I wanted to give this to you.  I don’t want anything from you in return.  Just want to see you as you come.  You’re so beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s never met anyone who treats him like Callum does, makes him feel the way Callum does.  “I love you,” he breathes.  “Even if I’m half naked in public, I love you, you kinky tease.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s not sure when he notices the next sprig of mistletoe.  He’s come home from work, tired and fed up after a horrible, busy day and he goes and gets changed out of his suit and tie straight away.  Callum follows him into the bathroom, standing with his hip cocked against the door, watching with careful eyes.  “You ok?” he asks gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ben sighs, “I am now I’m home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” Callum stands up straight and opens his arms and Ben falls into them, holding on tight and getting his nose into the nook of Callum’s neck so he can smell the comforting musk he now thinks of as home, safety, love.  He breathes out slowly, feeling himself relax and then realises he’s been staring at the shower for the past few minutes and not really noticed what’s been tied to the top of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that mistletoe?” he asks, pulling back so he can see Callum’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum looks a little sheepish.  “Yeah,” he says, “but if you’re too tired….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Ben says firmly, because the fact that Callum’s done this for him, that he wants him so badly makes him hot and bothered before they’ve even really started anything.  He kisses Callum once, but tilts his head.  “We’re not underneath it though.  The shower?” he says, a shudder running through him at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Callum smiles, bright and wide and fully directed at Ben.  “If you want to, that is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben strips naked practically before Callum’s finished asking and is turning the shower on, water on the warmest setting he knows Callum can handle.  When he turns around again, Callum’s got his clothes off too and is standing in front of him, beautiful and gorgeous and sexy and so hard Ben’s mouth is watering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum crowds him and gets him into the shower, under the water, arms around him and fingers skating over his sides, featherlight and soft, as he kisses him properly.  It’s almost too much, skin on skin, warm water cascading down over them, Callum’s lips and mouth inviting and soft against his, his cock hard and weeping against Ben’s belly.  He twists his fingers into Callum’s hair and pulls him even closer, so he can feel every delectable inch pressed against his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs when Callum kisses along his jaw, up to his ear and then down to his collarbone, sucking marks lightly as he goes.  He looks up into Ben’s eyes and traces a drop of water with a fingertip, goosebumps following it as he moves.  “I want to lick you,” he admits in a low voice.  “Lick every single drop of water off your body.  Ben, you’re so beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sounds unsure, like he’s not sure if he can say things like that still, and it makes Ben’s heart both ache that he’s still discovering himself and soar at the same time that it’s him and him alone that gets to see and witness these things.  “Do it,” he says on a breathy exhale.  “I want it.  Callum…” his name is a moan as Callum takes him at his word and licks a long strip, from the hollow of his throat down to his belly button.  Ben holds his breath, thinking Callum’s going to go down further, but he changes direction and licks back up his body, to his nipples, sucking on them gently and then lathing them with the flat of his tongue and scraping his teeth lightly against the bud.  With the water still falling over him, his mouth is like a furnace on Ben’s skin and he’s on fire, burning with desire for the beautiful man who’s treating him like the most precious thing in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum kisses back up to his mouth and takes it in a searing kiss that has Ben’s knees turning to jelly, gripping onto Callum’s shoulders tightly to stop himself falling over on the slippery floor.  Callum grins at him, happy and lovely, and then pushes Ben backwards gently and slowly until his back hits the cool tiles behind him.  He moans once at the sensation, coolness on his spine, heat at his front, warm water over his body and he knows he won’t last too long as Callum kisses him over and over and over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes Ben’s legs slightly apart, so he can get in close between them and then slides a hand down Ben’s body slowly until he reaches his cock, trapped between their bodies and so hard Ben thinks he’s going to combust.  He lets Callum’s name fall out of his lips on a breathy moan as his fingers close around him and watches from under his eyelashes as Callum starts to work him, shuttling his cock through his fist at a steady tempo to match how he’s kissing him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s almost perfect, but Ben wants more.  “Cal,” he manages to whisper, “need to feel you, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” Callum moans in response and shifts his body weight and takes them both in hand and Ben cries out at the feeling of Callum’s velvet soft cock, hard and hot, pressed against his from root to tip as he jacks them both off in tandem.  It’s so good, the way Callum’s looking at him from half lidded eyes, dark with arousal, pupils so dilated, the way he feels pressed against Ben, the way he’s stroking them both and Ben knows he’s being loud, can hear the echo in the bathroom but can’t bring himself to care.  He wants everyone to know what Callum’s doing to him, how he’s making him feel.  His head clatters backwards into the tiles as he claws at Callum’s back and shoulders, letting the pleasure trickle down his spine, his balls tigtening as he gets closer and closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s watching him, watching as he fists their cocks together and Ben takes one look downwards, at the image of them pressed together, being touched by Callum and he trembles as Callum bites on his earlobe, tongue inside the shell and he comes with the loudest yell he thinks he’s ever made, white covering Callum’s hand and both of their chests.   Callum gives a grunt, hand moving faster and just before it gets too sensitive, he raises his eyes, looks straight at Ben and spills over both of their fingers with the prettiest noise Ben thinks he’s heard him make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stand cuddling for a while until they have no choice but to get out of the shower, knees still like jelly, and they fall into bed, naked and damp still, but unable to let go of each other.   “I like this mistletoe thing,” Ben admits, whispering it into heated skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Callum says, looking so fucked and blissed out he’s like sin personified.  “I have more ideas too, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s gone quiet on the mistletoe front for a few days and Ben thinks maybe that’s it, until he’s at work and gets a text message through.  Callum’s on night shifts at the moment, they’re a bit like passing ships, and Ben misses him more than he thought would be ever possible.  Jay’s sitting opposite him, doing some paperwork and he’s blissfully unaware as Ben flicks open his phone to see a photo of a sprig of mistletoe and a message to go alongside it.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>got the mistletoe sorted.  Now all I need is you ❤️ </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s hung somewhere in their flat, that’s obvious, and Ben can make out the oven at the side when he zooms in so it must be in the kitchen.  That grabs his interest, remembering whipped cream and ice cubes and other food related things that they’ve experimented with.  But he’s got cars to sell and it’s only eleven in the morning so he regretfully sends a text back </span>
  <em>
    <span>lunch maybe?  Can’t wait to see you babe x</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets back to paperwork, shooting a glance at Jay as he does so, thinks that’s going to be it until lunchtime.  But it seems his tease of a boyfriend has rather different ideas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone vibrates again and he opens it this time to see a string of photos.  The first is a selfie of Callum’s face, looking up through his eyelashes as he takes the photo, the secret, lovely, honest smile he only gives Ben, biting on his lip as he gazes at the screen.  He is beautiful.  Ben’s heart expands at the sight of him and he can’t help but stroke the screen, even though he knows it’s only a picture.  It’s been taken for him, that’s clear, and he’s so happy to see it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it’s the next few he’s not expecting.  He’s so thankful Jay’s engrossed in his work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next photo is a little lower, just Callum’s chin and the edge of his broad smile at the top, and he’s shirtless and one of his hands is trailing down his chest, touching his nipple.  The next one is even lower, his stomach, trousers off, boxers pulled low on his hips, fingers running down the trail of hair leading into them.  Ben’s heart is pounding as he flicks to the last one.  Callum’s boxers are off in this photo, and his hand is wrapped around his cock, hard, red and weeping, legs apart, waiting and wanting.  Ben groans out loud and turns it into a cough as he reads the caption </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m ready and waiting x but don’t be too long </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he can’t stop himself from jumping up.  Forget work, he needs to be there right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay looks up and gives him a funny look.  “You alright?” he asks and Ben thinks of how he must look, desperate, needy, so aroused surely everyone can tell?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Left the gas on,” he mumbles and he makes a run for it, “won’t be long.”  He doesn’t wait to hear if Jay makes any comment, slams the door behind him and practically sprints over to the flat as fast as he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unlocks the door, gets into the flat and sees his boyfriend waiting in the kitchen.  When Callum sees him he steps out from behind the counters and he’s naked.  Naked, hard and so turned on Ben can hardly breathe with how sexy he is.  The mistletoe is there, hanging behind him, over the washing machine.  There’s a silence where they both just stare at each other, gazes hot and needy and then Ben moans, low and deep, flings himself at Callum and kisses him.  “You tease,” he groans into his mouth.  “Fuck, Callum…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the plan,” Callum agrees, all happy and relaxed and he guides Ben to where he wants him, under the mistletoe.  The washing machine is running, in the middle of a cycle, and Ben suddenly gets where this is going.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” he breathes even as Callum is undressing him, work clothes flung haphazardly onto the sofa out of the way, “you’re incredible, baby.  Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum kisses him deeply, gets his hands under his thighs and hoists him onto the top of the machine, getting him to lie back so his lap is at the perfect height.  He strokes Ben to full hardness, lubed fingers ready and waiting, eyes fixed on Ben’s face as he does so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben feels like he’s going to explode.  “Let me,” he begs, reaching for Callum but when he slides his fingers round to Callum’s arse, he’s already open and slick.  He can’t help the noise he makes, and the biting kiss he gives Callum.  “Fuck,” he repeats, words completly failing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Said I was ready,” Callum says.  “Fingered myself this morning thinking about you.  It wasn’t as good as you though, you have magic hands, I couldn’t get to the right angle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets himself where he needs to be and then in one fell swoop he slides Ben’s lubed cock fully into his body, straight to the hilt where he waits, holding himself back from moving.  Every single time the heat and the tightness and the feeling of home, love, forever, gets Ben and even though he’s trembling, gasping and moaning, he gets his hands around Callum’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss, slightly off centre but full of so much feeling.  “You feel so good,” he manages to get out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you,” Callum whispers, eyes fixed on Ben and he slowly starts to circle his hips, keeping Ben deep inside him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a funny angle and Callum’s moving so slowly, fucking himself almost torturously onto Ben’s cock, his own dick thrusting against Ben’s belly as he does all the work.  But it’s suddenly clear why they’re doing this as the washing machine kicks into the spin cycle beneath him.  The vibrations hit full peak, right where he’s sensitive, all the way inside him and Callum starts fucking himself faster to match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s overwhelming, the vibrations on his prostate, the feel of Callum’s arse around his dick, the sight of his cock sliding into and out of his boyfriend’s body and Ben has to fight not to come immediately.  The triple simulation is so much he’s almost screaming with pleasure, voice loud in the flat as he shouts out every time Callum bottoms out and does that switch thing with his hips that makes Ben’s cock twitch and try to bury itself deeper in his body.  Callum’s eyes are wide and black as he fucks himself up and down and Ben knows he can feel the vibrations too and it’s like a chain reaction.  He’s sobbing, calling out Callum’s name, trying to close his eyes to make it last longer than the ten seconds he thinks he has left.  His orgasm is building, in his belly, in his groin, in his legs, his balls tightening and his heart pounding.  And then Callum looks straight at him, eyes hazy with pleasure and face full of love and says, “come on, Ben, come in me, want to feel you,” and gets his body in the right place so that Ben’s cock is buried right to the hilt and he clenches hard around it.  With the vibrations it’s too much and it sends Ben over the edge, white light flashing as he comes so hard, Callum’s name on his lips.  Callum watches him through it with hot eyes and then takes his own cock in hand, his orgasm hitting straight afterwards and Ben can feel it from the inside as he comes too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re both breathing heavily and over-sensitive as the machine carries on its cycle and it’s all they can do to get off it and collapse in a heap on the floor, naked, covered in come and both a trembling mess.  Callum gets his legs wrapped around Ben and pulls him against his chest.  “Hi,” he whispers against his lips.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Ben whispers back, soft brushes of tongue all he’s able to stretch to at the moment.  “My god, Cal, you’re amazing.  I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Callum hums, happy and sweaty in Ben’s arms and so perfect.  “Thank you for coming.  I know you have work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laughs, “I had no choice but to come, you sexy man.  You rather made sure of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Washing machine sex a thing then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Ben grins as he pushes closer, wanting a nap and a cuddle before he has to go back to work.  “Next time you can fuck me against it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time,” Callum repeats and his dick twitches where it’s pressed against Ben’s thigh and he knows that he isn’t going back to the office anytime soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s had an awful day at work.  He’s tired and fed up when he gets home, opening the door to warmth and the glow of their Christmas lights makes his heart lift up.  But it’s the sight of Callum that makes him the happiest he’s been all day.  He comes out of the bedroom when he hears the door opening, obviously he’s been home from work for a while because he’s getting changed, just in his boxers as he crosses the living room to Ben and kisses him hello.  “What if I’d been Stuart?” Ben has to ask as he lets his hands glide down Callum’s chest, resting them on the band of his boxers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it would be you,” Callum says confidently, face close and eyes soft as he gazes at Ben.  “Hard day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows Ben’s found it hard, from the one meagre text message Ben had managed to send whilst up to his eyes in work.  Ben hums in reply, kissing Callum again because this is what makes him feel better.  But it’s when he slides his hands around to cup Callum’s rather perfect arse that he feels what’s stuck there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls back and turns Callum around to see a sprig of mistletoe pinned to the back of his boxers, over his arse and it’s so clear what he’s planning by the cheeky smile he sends Ben.  “Callum,” Ben says and suddenly he’s happier and lighter than he thinks he’s been all week.  “You want me to rim you, hey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Callum says and his voice is low and hoarse and his face lovely as he smiles beatifically at Ben.  “I'm going to rim you actually.  I just couldn’t attach the mistletoe to your boxers so I thought this would do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Ben manages to say, shaky immediately.  He loves rimming Callum and Callum loves to be rimmed, they could do it for hours until either Ben’s mouth aches too much or Callum gives in to his orgasm.  So far, they’ve only reached Callum’s limits.  But Callum’s never rimmed him before, never made any indication he wanted to do it and Ben’s never pushed him, rationalising that he loves sex with Callum so much that rimming, no matter how much he likes it himself, is something he can live without.  So this bland statement, with sparkling eyes and a broad smile and the tip of Callum’s obviously hard dick appearing from the top of his own boxers makes his knees turn to jelly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum cradles his head in his hands, large and beautiful and so caring, and kisses Ben thoroughly, letting his tongue curl into his mouth gently.  “Let me take care of you,” he whispers when he pulls back.  “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He arranges Ben on the sofa, on his stomach, clothes discarded somewhere Ben can’t even think about because he’s so turned on at this moment in time.  His cock is pressed into a towel Callum’s placed over the sofa and it’s clear how much trouble he’s gone to to set this up, to make it so good for Ben.  Ben feels the mistletoe dragging down his skin, followed by Callum’s hand, warm as it strokes down his spine.  “You look so good lying there,” he murmurs, lips following his hand, kisses featherlight against his skin and Ben squirms, face turned to one side so he can see as much as he can of his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look pretty good yourself,” he makes himself say and Callum chuckles, lips skirting lower down his back and nudges Ben’s legs apart so he can kneel in between his thighs.  His mouth is warm on the sensitive skin at the base of Ben’s spine and he slides his thumbs almost casually down over Ben’s arse.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” he asks, but it’s a rhetorical question because Ben only has time to think </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> once more before Callum spreads him wide with his lovely hands and licks right over Ben’s tightly furled hole.  Ben lets his head drop back down and just whimpers into the cushions on the sofa because he loves this, the feeling of being rimmed, it makes him want to scream so loud there’ll be no mistake about what they’re getting up to in the early evening.  Callum takes his time, because he’s turned into a little sodding tease.  He licks, slow and easy, long deliberate strokes of tongue over Ben’s hole that make Ben whine loudly and try to push backwards.  It’s only Callum’s hands holding him down that means he can’t get onto his knees and really try to get Callum’s tongue where he wants it.  He’s going to go mad, crazy with pleasure and desire and love for the man behind him, if he doesn’t get on with it soon.  Callum hums happily and then changes tactic so swiftly Ben’s not expecting it, flicks his tongue precise and fast just where Ben wants, needs it the most.  He turns his face into the cushion and tries to muffle quite possibly the loudest scream he’s ever given as he comes, cock twitching into the towel below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum sits back a little, hands stroking almost reverently over Ben’s back and thighs and Ben lies there, gasping and trying to get his heart rate back under control.  He tries to roll over, only to find that Callum’s still holding him down.  He raises his head and cranes a look back over his shoulder.  Callum’s looking smug, happy and pleased with a broad grin on his face.  “Cal, what…” he starts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum says nothing but makes a very smug little sound that goes straight to Ben’s poor cock and bends down again.  Ben clenches his hands in the towel and whimpers into the poor abused cushion as Callum licks slow and easy and wet into Ben’s hole.  “Oh, fuck,” he thinks he says, or gasps, “oh, Cal, babe, I can’t….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum pulls away long enough to rumble, “oh, I think you can,” and then goes back to driving Ben mad with pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s always has a high sex drive but if anyone had asked him if he could get hard twice within 15 minutes he’d have probably laughed at them.  But Callum’s patient, and relentless and keeps licking into his hole.  Soon Ben has the cushion balled up in his hands, face pressed into it to muffle his desperate, incoherent begging.  His arse is wet and open and Callum is kissing his hole like he would his mouth, taking so much care and attention and being so hungry with his tongue that Ben’s shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His second orgasm almost hurts and Ben whimpers into his pillow for what feels like hours after, although is probably just minutes.  He tries to catch his breath, arms and legs trembling and he’s sure he can’t stand or sit up, even if he wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” he says faintly, when he thinks his mouth can actually form words again.  “Fuck, Callum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still talking,” Callum observes, like he’s commenting on the weather.  “I promised myself you’d be absolutely incoherent by the time I’d finished with you and I’m obviously not there yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck,” Ben repeats, a breath of sound that feels like it’s swallowed up.  “You’re going to kill me.  I’m going to die of pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Callum sounds like he’s enjoying this so much and he strokes one finger down and over Ben’s hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben whines helplessly, takes a deep breath.  “Yeah,” he breathes, “but what a way to go.  I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Callum says and Ben can feel the way his lips curve into a smile against his skin and then he leans back down.  His lips and tongue must surely be getting tired by now, Ben manages to think with his last scrap of thought, and then even that’s gone, replaced by waves of slow, inexorable pleasure.  Callum takes his time, licks down to Ben’s balls and makes Ben twitch with clever strokes of tongue and delicate presses of teeth.  He presses his thumb against Ben’s perineum, until Ben is gasping and moaning and trying to spread his legs even wider, he worms the very tip of his tongue into Ben’s wet and aching hole and just holds it there and wriggles and the noise that gets out of Ben is so obscene it makes even him flush bright red.  And then he slides one slick finger - and where did he get the lube from, Ben’s so far gone he didn’t even notice - slowly, slowly into Ben, crooks it just right and fucks into him with both finger and tongue.  The dual pressure is so much and Ben screams loud as his third orgasm hits him, there’s nothing left to come out of him but his poor cock tries valiantly, twitching against the towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t move at all, limbs leaden and wrung out, and Callum slides his hands under his thighs and carries him into their bedroom, cleaning him up tenderly and then cuddling him close.  “Was that ok?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben manages to drag his lips over whatever skin is closest to him, in an imitation of a kiss because he can’t even get enough brain cells together to kiss Callum properly.  “Yeah,” he slurs.  “So good.  Love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” he hears Callum whisper, close and soft into his skin, as his eyes shut and he drifts off happy and relaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>5.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s on night shifts and supposed to be at home, sorting out things for the weekend they have with Lexi just before Christmas.  So when the sound of the door sliding open makes Ben look up, Callum’s the last person he’s expecting to see there.  He’s not wearing a coat, just a scarf wrapped around his neck and his nose looks cold but he also looks so happy to see Ben, even though it’s only been a few hours since Ben kissed him goodbye as he lay in bed.  “What are you doing here?” Ben asks, hands halting in the search for the invoice he’s looking for amongst all the paperwork strewn over his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanted to say hello,” Callum says, but there’s that damn glint in his eye that Ben’s gotten to know so well recently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is it?” he asks, trying to keep the excitement at bay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum tries to look innocent but fails, and so he waves a hand at Ben.  “Down there,” he explains at Ben’s confused face and then he moves over and shows him.  Stuck below the desk is the by now commonplace sprig of mistletoe and Ben looks up, even as Callum’s getting down to his knees and shuffling so he’s under the desk, between Ben’s spread legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the…” he starts but it fades off as Callum looks up at him, biting on his lip and then leans up, hands on Ben’s thighs and bites at Ben’s lips instead.  “Are you going to blow me at work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the plan,” Callum says, looking inordinately pleased with himself, hands stroking down Ben’s thighs and eyes alight, like this is the only thing he wants to be doing.  He unzips Ben’s trousers, pulling them down to mid thigh and bunching up with his boxers whilst he kisses Ben again and again, letting one hand form a fist around Ben’s half hard cock and stroke it to full hardness.  Then with his eyes still fixed on Ben’s face, he swallows him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s hips try to move but Callum’s holding him firm, fingers splayed over his thighs as he works Ben into his throat, pulling off then swallowing him again, cheeks hollowed as he sucks and licks at Ben’s cock.  He takes him all the way down until his nose is pressed against Ben’s skin and the coldness of his face is a counterpoint to the heat of his mouth and throat and Ben’s too far gone immediately, head thrown back, neck bared and thighs quivering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum eases back with a wicked smile, letting his hand stroke the base of Ben’s cock, keeping him on the edge but not too close and he looks like sin, in between Ben’s legs, mouth reddened and pupils dilated as he gazes hungrily upwards and he drops a kiss onto the head of Ben’s dick, almost ready to take him back in when the door handle rattles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a second where they both freeze and then Ben moves his chair closer, forcing Callum under the desk out of sight and tries to look like he’s been working.  Callum’s quiet, hands now both resting on his thighs again, soft caresses as Ben looks at the door to see Jay walking in.  He’s been out to grab lunch and he throws it onto his desk and sits down, not seeing anything wrong with the scene in front of him.  “God, the mini mart at Christmas is a free for all,” he grumbles as he pulls his laptop forward.  “I hate it.  Ben?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben tries to talk to him, made worse by the fact that Callum’s moved closer to his still exposed cock and his breath is warm against the tip, making his knees tremble.  “Mmm,” he agrees.  “It’s dreadful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay snorts a little.  “Have you seen the emails?  The geezer who wants the silver Punto is coming in later on, I’ll need to get the paperwork sorted.” and he starts to look through the papers stacked in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben tries to do the same but Callum obviously has different ideas.  He presses a kiss lightly to Ben’s inner thigh, lips curving into a smile against the sensitive skin and then he shifts slightly and takes the head of Ben’s cock back into his mouth.  He starts sucking lightly, wrapping his lips around the ridge and sliding his tongue over the slit, alternating between long sucks and featherlight kisses.  Ben has to grip the edge of the desk, knuckles white, as he tries to breathe through the white hot pleasure and not make a sound as Callum sucks him off, hidden from view.  He’s teasing Ben, letting his cock rest in between his lips, licking along the vein, breathing wetly on the tip and Ben loses all power of speech.  Callum’s smirking again, Ben can feel the curve of his lips as he traces patterns over the shaft and then he reaches up and rolls Ben’s balls in his hand at the same time he takes his cock back into his mouth, deeper than before so Ben can feel the head slipping into his throat.  Ben groans and hides it by pretending to cough.  Jay looks over, suddenly concerned.  “You ok, bruv?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben has to pause and swallow to get himself under control because Callum’s playing with his balls in earnest, “yeah…” he gets out and he can hear the strain in his voice.  “Need water… can you get me some?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did your last slave die of?” Jay demands and Ben’s not sure how much he can take as Callum takes him a bit deeper, sucking harder as he slides into his throat again, sliding a dry fingertip further back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jay.  Please.  Get some biscuits for Punto guy too,” Ben begs and although Jay gives him a strange look and mutters something about diva demands under his breath, he gets up and goes out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The minute the door’s shut, Ben’s hands fly to Callum’s head, threading through his hair and he moans, loud and long and he hopes Jay is far enough not to hear as Callum takes him in, so deep his nose is pressed to Ben’s groin and hums around his cock.  He’s buried deep into his throat, heat and clenching muscles as Callum swallows hard, opening up to him and hums again, the fluttering making Ben’s stomach twist as he gets so close.  Then Callum presses his thumb against his perineum, gets his balls into his hand again and swallows once, twice and with a cry, Ben shoots into his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum sucks him through it, then slides off his softening cock gently, letting his lips linger as he does.  He tucks Ben back in and then gets up from his knees, shaky and trembling and Ben gets his arms around him, pulls him onto his lap and kisses him thoroughly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Callum,” he says.  “I don’t deserve you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do,” Callum says fiercely.  “You need to know that.  I’d do anything for you.  You’re my everything, Ben, you’re all I need and all I am ever going to need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my everything too,” Ben admits and this time the kiss is so sweet it makes his chest hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opening again signifies Jay’s return and Callum scrambles to his feet, straightening his clothes up hastily as he does.   Jay stands in the doorway and looks suspiciously at them, eyes darting between them.  “Where’d you come from, Cal?” he asks, voice just a little too careful.  “Are you both feeling well?  You look a little warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben sneaks a look at Callum, red lips, hair messed up, knees of his jeans dusty, and thinks about how he must look, and he knows Jay must know what they’ve been getting up to.  Callum obviously thinks it too, he’s going pink, all the way to his ears and he waves at Ben a little jerkily and says, “see you at home later?  Bye, Jay,” and runs out of the office before any more questions can be asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Left alone, Jay gives Ben a decidedly unimpressed look.  “You are so not subtle,” he snaps.  “Five minutes, I was gone, five bloody minutes.  You’re incorrigible.  The pair of you.  Like bloody rabbits.  Thought this would have died down by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben lets his head fall back, so relaxed and happy he doesn’t really care.  “I never want it to end,” he admits.  “I always want him to want me the way he does.  I love him, Jay, and I love that he loves me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay obviously can’t decide if that’s sweet or just weird and his face makes a funny gesture.  “I’m happy for you, Ben, really, I am.  You’re great together.  He’s gonna make you a happy man for the rest of your life.  Just, no sex at work, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laughs.  “I’m not making promises I can’t keep, Jay.  But at least this time it wasn’t on your desk, ah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s about an hour later when Jay actually seems to make the connection and drops all his paperwork onto the floor, a look of absolute horror dawning on his face.  “What do you mean, my desk?” he shouts at Ben, who decides that actually he’s probably done everything he can today at the office and he’d be much better off working from home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+1</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re taking Lexi round to the extended Mitchell’s Christmas party at the weekend, just before Christmas.  Ben’s not sure how much he wants to go, but Lexi is excited and so he puts a happy face on and buys a large Christmas pudding from the mini mart to take because everyone hates it.  Callum rolls his eyes and picks out a box of chocolates and hands them to Lexi to give to Phil.  She skips happily in front of them as they walk over the square, hand in hand.  But Ben lets Callum's hand go as they enter in the door because although Phil knows and accepts that Callum’s his boyfriend, he’s also never been comfortable with the actual real life representation of that fact.  It’s always better to leave any sort of public display of affection until they’re away from the house, even if Ben misses the warmth of Callum straight away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re all sitting in the living room, loud and happy and Ben’s actually enjoying himself, watching as Lexi plays with Will and Janet, Lola’s chatting to Billy on the sofa, Callum’s been claimed by Jay and they’re huddled at one side of the room laughing at something.  Ben wanders into the kitchen to get a drink and finds Phil there, sitting at the table.  “Dad,” he greets him, a little cautiously still, even after all this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look happy,” Phil says, looking up, the unexpected comment catching Ben by surprise.  “He’s good for you, I reckon.  Even if we’ve had our ups and downs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the closest he’s come in a long time to admitting that what Ben has with Callum is special and it takes Ben’s breath away, it’s all he wants, his dad's acceptance.  “He is good for me,” he breathes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil nods and stands up and gruffly puts a hand on Ben’s shoulder, pushing him back towards the main room.  “Callum,” he calls out and a rather startled looking Callum comes over to have his hand shook.  There’s a second where they look at each other in shock before Lexi gives a loud shout,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, look up!” and Ben realises that Phil’s moved away and he and Callum are standing in the door frame, under a sprig of mistletoe that’s been set up and then the pair of them have been deliberately manoeuvred underneath it.  By his dad, no less.  It’s the ultimate show of acceptance of his life with Callum and Ben’s eyes fill with tears as he gazes upwards at the plant above his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexi is still cheering, “you have to kiss, Daddy and Callum!  You have to kiss!” and Ben’s only vaguely aware of the noises from the rest of the room as he finally drops his eyes back to Callum and sees he’s overwhelmed too, understanding so much of what Ben feels just from the one look.  But he still hesitates, unsure of what Ben wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ben knows.  He’s known for a while, even if he’s never been able to admit it to himself, the fear of his dad there underneath everything, pushed down so far but still lurking.  This gesture means he can admit it to himself.  He wants forever.  He doesn’t want anyone else ever but the man standing opposite him.  He wants Callum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” he whispers gently and pulls Callum in with two fists of his shirt.  Callum’s eyes widen, so beautiful and blue and he slides his hands around Ben’s face so he’s cupping his head, so gently and tenderly and lets Ben pull him in to scant millimetres from his mouth.  “I love you,” Ben whispers, like it’s a secret, like it’s only them in the room and then he lets his lips catch Callum’s in quite possibly the sweetest, loveliest kiss they've ever shared.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Secret Santa - rated M</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tagged for mentions of sex again, nothing explicit though.</p><p>This is my take on a Secret Santa gift exchange.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>only two more to go!  <br/>I do have a sneaky, very smutty New Year extra chapter planned, if I manage to decide to get it written that is, but I have really enjoyed writing these.  Thanks for your kind comments and kudos</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They’re round at Kathy’s one weekend when she suggests it, a family Secret Santa.  Ben scoffs at the idea but Callum ducks his head because whilst he’s done Secret Santa’s at work, he’s never done anything as part of a family and he thinks it’ll be sweet.  When Kathy’s out of the room, making another round of tea, Ben slides closer to him on the sofa and slides a finger under his chin.  “You want to do it?” he asks, and even if he sounds a little surprised, his voice is also soft and warm and Callum can’t help the way he nods jerkily in reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, the things I’ll do for you,” Ben grumbles a little but he presses a soft kiss right to the corner of Callum’s lips, lingering close for a few seconds, before following Kathy into the kitchen.  “Alright, Mum,” he shouts, “count me and Cal into the Secret Santa stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turns out that there ends up being a few of them who want to take part, Kathy, Ben, Lola (and Lexi), Bobby, Peter, Ian, and then Callum himself.  They meet in the Vic to discuss rules and constraints and for someone who wasn’t keen in the first place, Ben actually takes charge of proceedings.  “I’ll sort out the draw,” he offers, as Lola throws a beer mat at his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, you’ll fix it!” she declares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t!” Ben huffs, sounding shocked that she’d even consider it, hiding behind Lexi as protection from anymore random item throwing.  “I’ll set it up online, names will be picked completely randomly and not by me.  I can’t fix anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kathy wants to do things differently - five small presents delivered one a day, and then a get together to give out the main present, if they all agree.  Callum will agree to anything, to be honest, he just loves the idea of the whole thing.  And add to the fact that once the presents are bought and they give them out it’ll only be days to go to Christmas.  Ben rolls his eyes at the look that must be on Callum’s face but his eyes are soft and fond as he gazes at him and he runs a hand up Callum’s thigh, not even caring that everyone is sitting watching everything.  “I can help you pick,” he offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t,” Callum looks at him, all beautiful eyes, eyelashes fluttering onto his pink cheeks, smile just for Callum and just wonders yet again how he’s got so lucky.  “It’s against the rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like to break the rules every now and again,” Ben says with a rather wicked wink and a squeeze of his fingers and Ian makes a grunt deep in his throat that has Callum turning bright red and Ben laughing because there’s nothing more that he likes than winding his brother up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The names come through the following day via email, and Callum opens his message to find he’s been allocated Bobby.  He’s pleased, he likes Bobby a lot and he’ll be easy to pick presents for.  He does wonder who’s picked him and who Ben’s got because he doesn’t quite know how Ben’s going to keep quiet when he likes to tease so much.  When he gets home from work, Ben’s already on the sofa and he decides he wants to try to prod a little.  “My Secret Santa name came through,” he says, trying to sound as nonchalant as he can as Ben snuggles into his shoulder, clinging to him like a koala bear, nose pressed against the pulse point in his neck and mouth resting on his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know,” Ben says into his throat, vibrations rumbling across Callum’s skin he’s so close.  “I set up the draw, babe, makes sense I’d know it had come through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’d you get?” Callum asks innocently and he feels the snort Ben makes as he gets even closer, his teeth now nipping at the sensitive skin on his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clue’s in the name, baby, it’s a secret so I’m not telling you,” he says.  He pulls back enough to look into Callum’s eyes, his own bright and mischievous and his smile wicked as he swings his legs so he’s straddling Callum’s lap.  “I can tell you other things though, like what I’ve been thinking about doing to you all day…” Callum knows he’s distracting him as he kisses him deep and dirty, but he can’t really mind when it’s Ben and he’s focused entirely on Callum and what he wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it me?” he asks before he gets too carried away with what Ben’s doing with his tongue and that does stop him in his tracks, with a huff.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not you,” he says, a little frown furrowing the skin between his eyebrows.  “If it was you I’d be skipping around here for joy thinking of all the kinky things I could get you.  As it is, I’m going to have to really think about my presents.  It’s too much hard work!”  He tilts his head to one side.  “Do you have me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Callum says regretfully.  “You’re easy, I’d much rather have you than anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laughs at that.  “Only easy for you,” he says, letting his hand drift and distracting Callum from the Secret Santa conversation for the rest of the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Callum decides he’s better off not knowing or trying to figure out who’s got who until they start giving out presents and so he focuses more on what presents he’s going to get Bobby.  He knows what he wants the end gift to be, but the smaller gifts are a bit more of a challenge, trying to find things he thinks Bobby will like that are not too Christmassy and relatively cheap at the same time.  He’s pleased when he gets them all, wrapped up neatly and he asks Fiona at work to write all the tags so his writing can’t be identified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s gone into full crazy mode, grinning maniacally as he looks through his tablet on an evening, talking about getting the gifts delivered to work just in case his Secret Santa comes round unexpectedly, planning on how he’s going to get them properly wrapped up with lovely bows.  Callum’s almost sure he’s doing it on purpose, to be a little sod and try to get Callum to ask again who he’s buying for, so he makes a conscious effort not to.  He doesn’t want to spoil the fun, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They start with their secret Santa gifts about a week before Christmas, because they’re not all spending the day together and it’s not like they’re the focal point of the day after all.  They have to drop their gifts off to Kathy’s cafe in boxes with different days on and the plan is that they’ll meet in the Vic every day to get their presents.  Lexi is so excited she’s loud and shrill and Ben has to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming in the pub and scaring everyone.  She’s so much like her father, she licks his hand to get him to remove it then sits on Callum’s lap, sticking her tongue out and glaring at Ben.  It makes Callum laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kathy hands out the first gifts with a flourish and Callum waits for a second as they all tear into them excitedly because as a policeman, he wants to try to read their faces so he can work out who is buying for who.  Ben’s got a scarf that he pulls on straight away, smile on his face, Kathy has some hand cream and Lexi and Lola have some hair clips, but there’s not one that stands out as of yet as being definitely off someone.  Bobby does like his hot chocolate bombe though, but Callum can’t work out if anybody is reacting when gifts get opened.  Maybe he’s a bad detective, but he’s happy watching anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until Lexi nudges him and says, “don’t forget to open yours too, Cal!” And he rips the wrapping paper open to find some salt and pepper packets, from a restaurant, wrapped in tissue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s a little surprised, but Ben finds the whole thing hilarious and laughs for so long Callum thinks he’s going to start crying.  “Someone must like you,” he teases later that night.  “This must be the stingiest present ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think it’s...,” Callum starts, a horrible thought about who his secret Santa may be starting to fall into his head.  Who else has access to restaurant condiments?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just one present, Callum,” Ben says, comfortingly but still smirking and laughing at the affronted look on his face.  “Wait until tomorrow.  Maybe that will be different?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Callum’s soon convinced he’s right.  The next few presents are just as stingy as the first, a napkin, a can of a random fizzy drink that he knows he’s seen somewhere local, a bouquet of fake flowers and a wooden spoon are the next four things he opens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit at home after the fifth little present, their gifts laid on the table in front of them and Ben still laughs at the sight, the little sod.  He’s got the scarf, a nice pair of gloves, a bag of nice freshly ground coffee, a jar of sweets and some spray, and Callum has what he thinks are all free things, from the chip shop and E20.  “It’s Ian, isn’t it,” he says despondently.  “My Secret Santa is the biggest Scrooge of all time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laughs and laughs.  “It may not be,” he says, poking at the can of pop.  “Other people may not want to spend any money on gifts either you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should hint that I know it’s him?” Callum says, “because if he gets me a saucepan from his kitchen I don’t know what I’ll say to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t bash him over the head with it,” Ben advises with a broad grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They meet at Kathy’s the next day to swap the large presents.   Callum’s there before Ben, coming straight after work and he ends up overhearing a conversation she’s having with Ian.  “I think it’s so important that we don’t lose sight of the big picture,” Ian is huffing to Kathy.  “This is about family.  Not money.  Does it matter what gifts I give someone as long as they have something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have put a lower limit on spending,” Kathy says, “your poor giftee is going to be so disappointed.  Really, Ian, you should have done better!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum coughs then and knocks the door louder than normal and he’s sure he sees a look of guilt flashing across Ian’s weasley face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last day of opening gifts is special and they all get to guess whose theirs are off too.  Bobby opens his present of the largest donation to the Lucy Beale Foundation Callum could make and his hand covers his mouth in surprise.  “Thank you,” he breathes, “I love it,” and Callum is so pleased at how happy he is.  Bobby guesses it’s him with an almost shy smile and hugs him tightly and it makes up for the five awful presents he’s received this week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes next and receives a large, brightly wrapped box.  He goes to guess first before opening it.  “Ian, I want to thank you for your kind gifts,” he says before he realises that Ian is giving him a strange look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not your Secret Santa,” he snaps, “but someone has been stealing all my things from my businesses, don’t think I didn’t notice.  I’m not the cheapskate here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s confused, shakes the box a bit more gingerly now.  He’s got no idea who’s been giving him gifts unless Ian is lying to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opens the box, he knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slams the lid shut again, because Lexi is in the room and he can’t let her see what’s in there.  He looks around until he catches the eye of his bloody boyfriend, who is sitting opposite, trying not to laugh, bright red and obviously enjoying himself much too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Cal, what is it?” Lexi asks and Callum just shakes his head and knows he must be bright red if how hot he feels is any indication.  And to think he thought this was off Ian….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fobs Lexi off by giving her the present for her and Lola to open and manages to get through the rest of the evening by avoiding anything and everyone that’s there because he knows they all know and he thinks he’s going to die of embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaves as soon as he can, the box tucked under his arm and waits until they’re back home before turning on Ben.  “You let me think it was Ian!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe!  It was so funny to see the look on your face every time you opened a present!  I couldn’t resist!” Ben laughs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stole things to make me think it was Ian!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had to pretend somehow, couldn’t have you knowing,” Ben shrugs but there’s a light in his eyes that means he’s enjoyed doing this.  “I wanted you, I had to have some fun for doing this, didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get me, I thought you did the draw online?” Callum asks suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s still laughing as he comes closer and closer, sliding his hands up Callum’s arms like he knows he’s not going to be mad at him really.  “You could put restrictions in online, on people you didn’t want to have picked for you.  I put everyone’s name on except you so I had no other option but to get you as a choice.  Totally random.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kathy and Lola will kill you, you know,” Callum says, but he does bend his head down and capture Ben’s lips in a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to look at that?” Ben nods towards the box, “because I have some seriously shitty presents to make up for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s only looked briefly at the box for fear of showing Lexi something she shouldn’t see but now it’s just them, he pulls it to him and opens it properly.  There’s a book with Ben’s writing on the cover, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the little book of coupons </span>
  </em>
  <span>the proud words on it, a box of Christmas flavoured lubes, some body paints and a packet of foreplay dice.  It’s clear where Ben’s going with all of this and Callum’s suddenly totally into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to start some traditions with you,” Ben says, and despite the contents of the box , he’s sweet and gentle and tender as he sits on the table and takes Callum’s hands in his.  “For tomorrow, for Christmas Eve.  Some proper family ones, but something for us too.  I thought this could be our special treat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum looks at the things in front of him.  “Yeah, yeah, Ok,” he breathes, biting his lips at the thought of what they can do with all the stuff he's been bought and what sort of traditions this will make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben picks the book up nervously and hands it to Callum.  “For tomorrow then, and for the rest of the time to New Year.  You get all of these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum flicks through the book and realises it’s full of sex coupons, something Ben’s obviously put together himself and it’s so Ben like, to give him something that they both can enjoy but he can be in control of that it makes his heart fill up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Favourite position, strip tease, lap dance, watch me and don’t touch, oral sensations, fantasy to reality, commando day, 50 kisses but not on the lips, morning sex, quickie, all nighter, strip poker, all tied up, in public, full body massage, date night</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he reads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up at Ben, who’s biting on his lip like he’s worried Callum won't like them, like it will eat into their spontaneity, like he’s not just giving Callum what he wants this Christmas and every other one, himself, honest, open and willing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flicks through until he finds the coupon he wants, rips it out and hands it to Ben.  “If we’re making traditions, we can start with this,” he says, reaching out to snag the box of lubes.  If they’re going to be going for the entire night, they may as well use the flavoured lubes up.  And as Ben leans in with a wicked smile and kisses him slowly and deeply, tongue curling into Callum’s mouth, he guesses there’s not going to be much of them left after he’s had his way with his Secret Santa</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Christmas Traditions - rated E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merry Christmas Eve!</p><p>Tagged for Ben’s favourite tradition (keeping Callum in bed...)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben wakes up to a room where the light is just barely coming in through the gap in the curtains, his boyfriend wrapped around him, warm and sticky and snoring lightly, and the happy thrill in his stomach that makes him remember it’s Christmas Eve morning.  He opens his eyes and snuggles in closer to Callum.  He wants to give Callum everything, make this Christmas the happiest he’s ever had.  He knows Callum’s had difficult Christmases in the past, with his dad and his brother only being around and even though Ben has also had hard times, he’s had his mum and Lexi and Lola and all his extended family around as well.  He’s got some nice memories of times when he was younger, of Lexi’s excitement, things that he does every year without fail.  He wants that for Callum, for them, the chance to make their own traditions, both for family and just for them.  He thinks about last night, about how they’d laughed and giggled all the way through using every single one of the tubes of lube he’d bought Callum, how even now he’s woken up with Callum pressed so sweetly against him that his cock is already twitching and he can feel Callum’s against his thigh and he wants this, the sharing of love between them, to be something that they do as a tradition every single year.  He huffs a laugh as he thinks about how soft he’s become, how much this man means to him but he wouldn’t have it any other way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s been tracing patterns lazily over Callum’s back and shoulders and it takes him a while to realise that his snuffling snoring has stopped and that he’s awake, eyes blinking in the dim light as he gazes at Ben.  He loves seeing Callum wake up, the way his face lights up when he sees Ben, the way his lips curve into a smile, the sleepy way his eyes blink and he stretches next to Ben’s body.  “Good morning,” he whispers, pressing upwards and claiming Ben’s lips in a soft kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Christmas Eve,” Ben whispers back, against his lips and he kisses him once more.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum hums happily and rolls them over so he’s blanketing Ben, knees either side of his thighs, chests pressed together and kisses Ben with a bit more intent.  “Can I use another coupon?” he asks, eyes alight as his fingers trail down Ben’s sides and rest on his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to come and jingle my bells?” Ben asks and is rewarded by the way Callum rolls his eyes fondly and kisses his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing more that I would like,” he says, sincerity and desire clear on his open face and Ben inhales at the fact that someone wants him as much as Callum does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben hitches his legs around Callum’s waist as Callum slides a hand down his spine, moving his hips upwards so he’s in the best position.  He’s still so open from everything they did last night that it takes nothing for Callum to press inside, the blunt head of his lovely cock filling Ben up so nicely.  He sets a slow, rocking motion that keeps his cock nice and deep inside and Ben clings to him, letting the waves of pleasure roll through his entire body from where Callum’s lighting him up from the inside.  He lets his fingers trail down Callum’s spine, down to his arse and lets his fingers dip into his hole at the same time as he’s being fucked, two of them setting the same slow pace as Callum’s thrusting into his body.  He sees the way Callum’s eyes widen as he curls the fingers, finding the nub inside that drives him wild, feels the way his rhythm falters a little as he groans, low into Ben’s ear.  “I love you,” he murmurs into Ben’s skin as he lets his cock drag down Ben’s insides, getting just the right angle too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Ben whispers back, not knowing how long he’ll last with being fucked and fucking at the same time.  Callum whimpers, his eyelashes fluttering shut as Ben fingers his prostate relentlessly, and manages to coordinate himself enough to slide a hand around Ben’s cock, moving his fist at the same tempo as his hips and Ben cries his pleasure out against Callum’s shoulder, teeth biting down as he just feels everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum comes first and Ben feels it all over, the triple sensations too much for him to last long, the way Callum’s cock pulses as he spills, buried deep inside Ben’s body, the way he clenches around Ben’s fingers and the way his hand tightens, just under the head of Ben’s cock, send him flying over the edge mere seconds later.  They pant through it, mouths close together and all Ben can think is </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love him </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he lets his free hand stroke over Callum’s neck, keeping him close as the aftershocks run through their bodies.  When Callum pulls back, Ben keeps his legs around him and keeps him inside and lifts his head for a kiss that’s sweet and gentle and so full of love he almost forgets his plans for the rest of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s Christmas Eve and there are traditions to plan and put into motion and so eventually they pull apart and Ben takes Callum’s hand and washes him tenderly in the shower, soft skin tempting kisses as they clean each other up.  They get dressed and Ben pulls out the jumpers Callum knitted for them and pulls his on with a soft smile.  The look on Callum’s face is worth it, eyes bright and happy and such a smile on his face that it takes Ben’s breath away.   He’s so glad that he managed to book off the next three days so they can spend Christmas together without the worry of a shift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what sort of things do you usually do on Christmas Eve?” Callum asks, as they're sitting eating breakfast.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spend time with Lexi,” Ben shrugs, “but I want to do some things with you too.  There is somewhere I want to go to, if it’s ok with you, but a bit later maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum lets his knees knock Ben’s under the table, “of course,” he says easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to do?” Ben asks and Callum stops what he’s doing and stares a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spend time with you and Lexi,” he says, like Ben’s silly for even asking.  “Maybe go for a walk?  I like holding your hand and seeing your nose get red and then being able to kiss it warm when we get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” is all Ben can say in reply to that, heart overflowing and he blinks hard and reaches to link his fingers with Callum’s, thumb stroking over the back of his hand.  Callum looks so beautiful and the casual way he’s just let Ben know all he wants is here is almost too much and he has to shove the breakfast things out of the way so he can climb into his lap, tilt his head backwards a little and kiss him until what feels like the very end of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have to get up eventually, if Callum has said he wants a walk then Ben’s going to give him that and he has the rather more sombre tradition he wants to start up as well.  They wrap themselves in coats with scarves and set out for a walk in the crisp, December air, hands clasped together and swinging as they walk.  They don’t really go anywhere in particular, just wander around the square, chatting to other families that are doing the same thing.  Callum charms everyone they meet, pulling Ben close every time they stop to talk to someone, arm around his waist.  They end up in the park, where it all began for them, and Callum nuzzles close, his nose cold but his breath warm against Ben’s face.  “Are you too cold?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben wants nothing more than a cuddle and a kiss so he pretends he’s freezing cold and Callum laughs, low and deep and pulls him in to give him what he wants, like there’s nothing else he wants more either.  It’s the perfect morning and Ben doesn’t want it any other way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he also wants to go somewhere, somewhere he’s never taken Callum before but actually now, now he’s thinking of a future which involves Callum in every little thing, now he wants him to meet the first person he ever loved.  He tugs on his hand a little and presses even closer because this will be easier to ask if he’s not looking into Callum’s eyes.  “Would you like to meet Paul?” he asks into his neck and he feels Callum’s arms tighten around him and hold him close for as long as he needs.  When he pulls back from the tight hug, Callum’s eyes are soft and he strokes Ben’s cheek lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be honoured,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They end up in the cemetery and Ben keeps tight hold of Callum’s hand as he weaves his way around the familiar path to Paul’s grave.  Callum gives him a minute alone at the stone, where he kneels down and wishes he’d remembered to bring something for a Christmas gift.  “I’ve brought someone to meet you,” he says, aloud but quietly, “I never thought I’d love anyone again after you but I love him.  And I want to spend the rest of my life with him.  So I want you two to meet, because you’re the only two people who have loved me for me and made me want to be better.  I think you’d have liked him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears the rather tentative footsteps of Callum behind him, and he turns, hand outstretched because he wants the contact when he sees what Callum is holding, a bouquet of flowers.  “I thought you’d like these for him,” he says, a little unsure, and Ben gapes for a moment before standing up and getting his arms tight around Callum’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he whispers, wondering what he must have done right in his life to be given this incredible singularity of a man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum hugs him close for a second then releases him and lays the flowers down on Paul’s grave.  “Hi,” he says, and Ben knows he’s done this before, standing at the grave of someone he loves, from the easy way he starts talking.  “I wish I could have met you, but I’m keeping Ben safe and I always will.  I promise you that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hold each other at the gravesite for a while and Ben has never felt so relaxed to be here than he does now, with Callum by his side.  “He would have liked you,” he says, pressing a gentle kiss to Callum’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have liked him,” Callum says.  “Anyone who could handle you is a winner in my book.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming,” Ben says and he sees the look in Callum’s eyes and touches his face, his hand cradling his cheek.  “Do you want to go and visit someone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum takes a deep breath.  “Yes, but he’s too far away.  The other side of London.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe after Christmas ,” Ben offers and sees the way Callum melts into his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that,” he says.  “A lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben doesn’t push him anymore but holds him just that little bit tighter.  If this is going to be one of their traditions at Christmas, he wants to do it right for both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re due to be going round to Phil’s in the afternoon, to spend the rest of the day and evening with a Lexi who will be be the most excited she’s been all year but Ben pulls Callum back to the flat first for a late lunch and time for them to connect after the rather emotional morning.  He eases Callum onto their bed, follows him down so they’re pressed together and kisses him slow and deep, curling his tongue just the way he knows Callum likes it.  Callum spreads his hands over the plane of his back, mapping out the dips and rises with the tips of his fingers, ghosting them down his sides and over his arse.  Ben watches, eyes half lidded as he raises his eyes so they’re staring at each other out of liquid pools of ocean blue.  “I want to kiss you,” Ben says, low and hoarse.  “But not on the lips, everywhere else.  Then I want to be inside you, make you feel so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s hips rock into his, just once, and a groan leaves his lips.  “I like this tradition,” he says, all breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben lets his lips drift everywhere, from Callum’s cheeks to his ears, where he sucks at the lobes gently, to his collarbones, down his chest, his belly and his legs.  He skips all the places he knows Callum wants his mouth, leaves them until Callum’s writhing underneath him and is so rock hard, his cock is red and weeping.  Then he finally lets his lips close around his nipples, dips his tongue into his belly button on the way to mouth at his cock and his balls and his hole.  Callum’s whimpering by the time he swallows his cock, his head falling back onto the pillows and the loveliest noises falling out of him.  Ben doesn’t take too long opening him back up, he’s still loose from earlier and then he slides inside him and sets the rhythm he knows Callum likes straight away.  It’s not long until Callum’s making the most gorgeous noise into Ben’s skin, his mouth falling slack as he comes and Ben tries to keep his own orgasm at bay even though he can feel the trembling in his legs.  He fucks Callum through it and then pulls out, still hard himself.  He rolls Callum gently over onto his side and Callum lifts his leg so Ben can slot close behind him, spooning him tightly with arms wrapped around his torso.  Callum leans his head back so it’s resting on Ben 's shoulder and his mouth falls open as Ben presses back inside him.  It’s slower like this, the soft afternoon light and the feeling of Callum all around him almost too much for Ben to bear.  The noise of their breathing and quiet moans and their skin meeting as Ben thrusts languidly into Callum’s body is all muted and cashmere soft and it’s perfect, beautiful, just so lovely.  Ben bites gently at Callum’s shoulder as he makes love to him, feeling the way Callum clenches around him to make it feel good, the way he surrenders to the pleasure Ben’s giving him.  His cock is filling up again and Ben finally gets a hand to it, fisting it at the same slow tempo as he’s thrusting into him.  It's syrupy sweet when they both come, Callum’s moan as his cock tries to spill is pure perfection and Ben pulses in his body and just lets himself fall into pleasure and love.  He’s so happy, curled around Callum, buried deep inside him still as they cuddle close until their heart rates are more normal and their breathing is slower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they start moving, it’s more because they’ve promised Lexi they’ll be round in the afternoon for Christmas Eve fun, rather than because they want to move away from each other.  It takes ages to get dressed and ready, stealing kisses all the time and Ben thinks if he hadn’t already been texted ten times by his overexcited daughter, he may have decided to stay in bed just that little bit longer.  He can’t help but straddle Callum one last time, as he’s pulling on his Christmas jumper again, and let his hand cup his cock in his jeans as he kisses him.  “We’re not finished for the day,” he promises, low and hoarse.  “I’m promising you that tonight will not be a Silent Night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum looks at him, in a mixture of horror and amusement.  “You get worse,” he mumbles, smearing a kiss onto Ben’s cheekbone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job you love me,” Ben says happily, getting up and pulling Callum towards the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Callum says, thoughtfully.  “It is a good job I love you.  Because I’m planning on riding that sleigh all night long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben chokes on his laughter, spins Callum round into the wall and kisses him with teeth and a lot of promise.  “Looks like I’m rubbing off on you,” he teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you were, we’d still be in bed,” Callum flashes back with a grin and Ben loves him so much at this moment, puns and all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get to the Mitchell house, it’s loud already, music spilling out through the doors and the excited sound of a little girl who can’t believe it’s Christmas Eve.  Lola’s sitting on one of the sofas, looking a little ragged, and Ben feels a little guilty that he’s spent most of the day in bed with Callum rather than here with her.  Her smile, however, is wide and happy when she looks up and sees the two of them in the door.  “Hey!” she calls out.  “Do you know where we can track Santa?  Lex has been going on about it for hours but I can’t find anything online and it may calm her down for a while at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Callum says and he gives Ben’s waist one more squeeze and goes to sit by Lola.  Ben leaves them to it, heads bent close together over Lola’s phone and goes to find Lexi, who is upstairs and is so happy to see him he can’t untangle her legs from his waist for a good five minutes.  When he eventually manages to get her to calm down, he realises she’s wearing the jumper Callum knitted her and it makes his eyes fill with tears he has to blink furiously away.  Lola gives him a knowing smile when they go downstairs, but Ben’s distracted by the way Lexi jumps onto Callum’s lap like he’s the only one she’s interested in and leans her blonde head next to his as they gaze at the screen of the phone together.  Ben draws closer, looks over Callum’s shoulder, hand resting on the slope of his back as he sees the app Callum’s found, showing where Santa is and how far away he is from the UK.  “Let's hope you’re on the nice list, Lexi,” he teases and she gives him the filthiest look he thinks he’s had from her ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been good all year, Daddy,” she says, flicking her hair back.  “Of course I’m on the nice list.  What about you though?  Are you on the nice list?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm,” Ben pretends to think, letting his hand drift up to the bare skin at Callum’s neck and squeezing softly, fingers curling lightly and feeling the shudder that gets him.  “I don’t know, Callum, do you think I’ve been a good boy this year?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a moment of silence, Lexi looking expectantly at Callum, Lola stifling a groan and rolling her eyes and Callum looks up at him, mouth working as he tries to work out how to answer that bland statement.  Ben winks at him and Callum snaps his mouth shut, shuts his eyes for a second and Ben worries he’s gone too far, until the beautiful baby blue colour he loves so much shows that Callum’s mind is definitely elsewhere.  “I think your Daddy’s been very good this year,” he eventually says, holding Ben’s gaze hotly.  “Deserves a good present or two, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you Callum?” Lexi persists and Ben squeezes his neck again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, darling, Callum’s been a very, very good boy this year,” he says, letting his gaze drop to Callum’s lips and biting on his own.  “He’s on my own nice list as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That satisfies Lexi but Lola gives a snort and stands up.  “You two are dreadful,” she says.  “More naughty than nice, I think,” but she gives them a smile as she goes into the kitchen and Ben thinks his ridiculous flirting attempts have been forgiven because it’s Christmas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Lexi gets up to go and get something to drink, he leans closer to Callum.  “I’d rather be on the naughty list,” he breathes, low and hoarse into Callum’s ear.  “Just think of all the fun we could have, being naughty all year round.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum shivers, lets his eyes rise to Ben's face, looking at him from under his eyelashes and it’s all Ben can do not to just lean down and kiss him.  “I’d still do you whatever list you’re on,” he says and Ben does laugh then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job you’re right at the top of my to do list then too,” he agrees with another wink and ignores Callum’s groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve booked a table at the local Chinese for that evening, a Mitchell tradition that Ben looks forward to every Christmas Eve.  Phil leads them to the restaurant, where they’re meeting the extended family, and Ben holds back a little, slips his hand into Callum’s and catches his breath at the look that’s bestowed upon him.  In the past, he’d have been worried about where he was sitting at the table, was he next to Phil or obviously being replaced, but this year he doesn’t mind.  In fact, he grabs a pair of chairs first, at the end furthest away from Phil and Lexi jumps up opposite them and they make their own family end of the table and it’s lovely.  Ben steals as much of Callum’s meal as he can get away with, winking at Lexi as he does so, and the press of Callum’s knee against his, the brush of their feet under the table keeps him grounded and makes him realise how happy and content he is with his life.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go back to Mitchell Manor after and Ben puts on a Christmas movie, Lexi’s absolute favourite, The Muppets Christmas Carol, because it’s what they always do before she gets ready for bed on Christmas Eve.  This means he gets to sit in between his daughter and his boyfriend on the sofa, snuggling them both close and when Lola comes in and joins them, sitting the other side of Callum, he looks over at </span>
</p><p>
  <span>them and feels content with this, his family.  Callum’s laughing with Lola, pressing kisses into Ben’s hair, letting Lexi sprawl over his lap and Ben doesn’t think things can get any better.  Phil sits in one of the chairs, eyes fixed on them all, but Ben doesn’t really care any more.  As long as Lexi and Callum are happy, why should he bother about Phil?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexi gets the things for Santa ready just before she goes up for bed, a cup of hot chocolate, a mince pie, some magic reindeer food and a carrot for Rudolph, and carries it carefully into the living room without spilling a drop.  Ben goes to let Lola take her up to bed, because he’ll be leaving Callum alone with Phil if he does it too,  but Callum cradles his cheek.  “Go,” he whispers, “go with her.  I’ll be fine.  Phil and I can discuss police business,” and he gives his adorable blink wink and pushes Ben away fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Ben and Lola get to bathe a very excited Lexi and put her to bed on Christmas Eve, a tradition Ben loves so much that he doesn’t ever want her to grow up and stop believing.  But what makes it even better is when she’s tucked up in bed, ready for Lola to start trading The Night Before Christmas, something she always asks for on Christmas Eve, and Lexi frowns and stops her mum from starting the book.  “Daddy,” she says, with a little pout on her face.  “Where’s Cal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben swallows hard at the reminder of how much Lexi loves Callum.  “Downstairs with Grandad,” he explains and Lexi’s frown gets bigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He should be here,” she announces and Ben blinks hard and looks over at Lola, who is smiling encouragingly, because he can’t invite his boyfriend up if she’s not happy with the idea, even if he wants it more than anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” she whispers,  “I want him here too, he should be here.  He’ll be doing this for a long time anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Ben whispers back and an elated Lexi grins at them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cal!” She shouts loud and clear downstairs.  “Cal!  Can you hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, darling,” Callum’s voice comes drifting upstairs, “I think everyone can hear you.  Is everything ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come up!” she shouts and Ben can hear the sounds of the stairs creaking and then the look of bewilderment on Callum’s face as he slides into Lexi’s bedroom, standing at the doorway, unsure of what’s going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexi has no fear though, getting him in and sitting on the side of her bed and she’s happy now they’re all here and lets Lola start the story.  It gets passed around and the look Callum gives him when Ben passes him the book makes his heart clench with love.  He reads his lines in a shaky voice before passing it back to Lola to finish off.  Ben slides forward until he can rest his hands, one on Lexi’s arm and the other on Callum’s back, noticing the way his boyfriend leans into the single point of contact, the way his hand is resting lightly on Lexi’s ankle and he is so happy he feels like he could burst.  He’s wanted this his entire life and the knowledge that he gets this is sometimes too much.  Lola finishes the story, now Lexi’s dropping off the sleep as the words fade away, and she looks at them with soft eyes in the dim light of the bedroom.  She smiles so sweetly as Ben catches her eye, and Ben knows she’s so happy for him, that she loves Callum as much as he does and that to her, he’s as much a part of their family as both of them.  It means so much and in that moment, with Lexi sleepy and relaxed in the bed and Callum’s eyes on her as she drops off, he knows that this will only ever be it, for him, he doesn’t want anything or anyone else ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all wait until Lexi is fast asleep before leaving her bedroom, quiet and still, and Ben takes hold of Callum’s elbow because he can’t not be touching him at this moment in time.  He’s going to miss the moment in the morning when Lexi wakes up, excited and so loud that Santa’s been and left her presents, but the fact he’s going to come round later, after they've opened their presents at the flat, means he can push that regret to one side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's changed though, almost straight after they come down and Ben goes into the kitchen to get some drinks for the three of them.  He can hear Callum saying something to Phil, so soft he can’t hear the words but he recognises the timbre of his boyfriend’s voice pitched low so as not to disturb Lexi.  He’s not expecting to see Callum leaning against the doorframe when he straightens up with three bottles in his hand and turns around, and definitely not expecting the way he closes the door behind him and crosses the room to bracket Ben against the cabinets and slide his hands onto his face.  Callum’s still nervous about Phil walking in on them and so this easy display of affection is unusual but not unwelcome and he looks so radiantly happy as he gazes into Ben’s eyes that he can’t help but stand on his tiptoes and kiss him, soft and gentle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything alright?” he asks.  “My dad and Lola aren’t annoying you too much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum takes a deep breath, fingers closing around the back of Ben’s head and for a second, he can feel the worry and concern starting in the pit of his stomach, like claws or icy tendrils swooping upwards towards his heart.  But when Callum speaks it’s not what he expects to hear.  “I think we should stay over here,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ben pulls back so he can look into Callum’s eyes, confused.  “But we said we wanted to start our own traditions for Christmas, and that was waking up and opening our presents together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s shaking his head, pulling Ben even closer to his body.  “Yeah, we want our own traditions,” he says.  “And you’ve given me so many wonderful things this year that I never even thought I would ever have.  Mistletoe kisses, gingerbread houses, Christmas concerts…. I mean, I could do without skiing ever again but still… and you know what I realised?  That what I want is traditions for our family.  And this, Lexi, seeing her in the morning, doing this with any kids we have in the future, that’s what I want.  I want to see how excited she is to see her presents.  I want to see you with her.  I want us as a family.  We can open our presents later on, after Christmas dinner.  Maybe that’s our tradition.  Kids in the morning, us in the afternoon.  Boxing Day with our ridiculous families.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben can’t breathe for a second.  “Really?” he asks.  “Callum,” and he kisses him over and over until he’s leaning against the cabinet for support because his knees are like jelly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked your dad,” Callum says, offhand, like this hasn’t just made Ben’s Christmas.  “And I already brought our pajamas over.  I may have bought us matching ones.  I know that’s cheesy, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben kisses him again, doesn’t want to ever stop.  “Not cheesy, just lovely,” he breathes and the smile that gets him is so blinding that he gets his arms tight around Callum’s neck and holds him close, burying his face into his shoulder and feels his heart expand even more.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does pull back, still in the circle of Callum’s arms, but so he can see his face as he touches his cheek gently.  “But you do know I’ll have to break my promise, right?  Because with us staying over at my dads, it will have to be a Silent Night or everyone will know what we’re getting up to.  This is one tradition I am not planning on changing, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spend the rest of the evening watching tv programmes in their pajamas, snuggled up together on the sofa and Ben doesn’t even care that his dad is there, shooting them glances to start with but soon focusing everything on the tv, probably so he can’t acknowledge the way Ben’s curled around Callum, the way he’s dropping kisses onto his face and throat and shoulders, the way Callum’s hand is stroking over Ben’s back and neck and into his hair.  Phil goes up to bed once the news has been on and left alone, they sort out the presents under the tree and in the stockings hanging on the mantle.  Lola gives Callum the mince pie to eat and leave crumbs artistically over the tray, Ben breaks the carrot and gnaws on the end so it looks like a hungry reindeer has eaten it and Lola sprinkles some of the reindeer food on the floor.  With a grin, Callum fetches one of his boots from earlier, dips it in flour and makes a perfect footprint on the front mat.  It looks wonderful and Ben’s so excited to see Lexi’s reaction in the morning.  Lola gives them both a kiss on the cheek and goes up to bed and then all they have to do is lock up, make sure everything is secure and then go to bed themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They brush their teeth next to each other on the bathroom, Callum having also packed their toothbrushes and extra clothes in his little backpack earlier and Ben can’t quite believe the man standing next to him is for real.  He waits until they’re in his old bedroom, the door closed firmly behind them and the only light the candles he’d found in the kitchen earlier before drawing Callum close and kissing him the way he’s wanted to all night.  Callum smiles into the kiss, lifts his arms for Ben to strip the cheesy Christmas pajamas from his body and repeats the action on Ben so when they tumble onto the duvet, they’re both naked and happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make love that night, for what seems like hours.  Hours of kissing, until Ben’s lips are sore and bitten but he doesn’t want to stop.  Hours of touching each other, hands stroking over skin lightly, fingers tracing patterns, palms pressed against limbs.  Hours of switching, of endless positions, of the feeling of Callum’s body around Ben’s cock, hot and welcoming and home, the feeling of Callum’s cock inside him, hard and thick and completing him.  Hours of muffling moans and murmurs into each other’s bodies, into mouths, into sweat soaked skin and sheets.  Ben doesn’t want this to end, but it’s eventually too much for them and he’s inside Callum when their orgasms finally reach their crescendo and he knows this is as good as it gets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum tightens his legs around Ben’s waist and keeps him inside as he kisses him over and over again, slow and soft brushes of tongue that light up Ben’s entire body.  He’s not finished yet, he wants to make this theirs, every year, no matter who else is around, starting Christmas off with as much sex as they can.  He shuffles so he’s blanketing Callum’s body, and kisses his cheek, his jaw, the pulse point in his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum makes a low, soft, desperate noise.  “Ben,” he whispers.  “I can’t, I’m not as young as you are.  Need more time,” but his cock is already twitching against Ben’s hip and Ben’s sure he can get him ready to go again.  He slides down his body slowly, trailing lips over the hollow in his throat to one of his nipples and he strokes the flat of his tongue over the bud, eyes locked on his boyfriends.  “Old man,” he teases, low and hoarse against Callum’s chest, working his tongue over and over the nipple below him.  “I think you can go again.  I’m irresistible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets his teeth scrape over Callum’s nipple, feeling the way his cock is already starting to fill out again, half hard against his belly and sees the way Callum’s eyes close, eyelashes fluttering with arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” he breathes, his name a moan rather than anything, “god, Ben, love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben nudges his thighs open, settling into between his spread legs and grins at the sight before him.  He bends down and licks a stripe up Callum’s cock, along the vein, pleased with how it jumps and hardens at his ministrations.  He’s going to enjoy this, sucking him to full hardness and then edging him until he’s ready to be fucked into the mattress.  “Love you so much,” he breathes onto the tip of Callum’s cock, “and can I just add, you are so much more efficient than Santa Claus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum raises himself onto an elbow and stares at Ben in bemusement.  His hand is stroking through Ben’s hair, and his cock is still twitching as Ben lets his hot breath tease the head so he’s obviously still into this, but he’s confused.  “What?” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Santa Claus only comes once a year,” Ben says, as innocently as he can muster, and the shake of the head and groan of laughter that gets out of Callum soon changes into a moan of pleasure as he gets to the task at hand and swallows him down fully</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Christmas Day - rated E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tagged as explicit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s still dark when Callum wakes up, curled around Ben’s body.  He’s not sure for a second what woke him up, until he hears a loud thump, a door slamming and a high pitched excited voice.  Lexi.  Christmas Day.  He nudges Ben awake, so thankful they’d put on their pajamas after they’d had sex last night, rather than sleeping naked as normal, because whilst Ben is still blinking up at him, all sleep soft and hazy, their door flies open and Lexi jumps onto their bed.  “Daddy!  Daddy!  Callum!” She screeches, loud and shrill.  “It’s Christmas!  He’s been!  Get up, get up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me five minutes!” Ben yells back, “we’ve just woken up!” and as Lexi huffs and thankfully shuts the door and shouts for her mum he peers blearily at his phone.  “Five o clock,” he groans.  “Bet you wished we’d stayed at home, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Callum says with a smile and rolls so he’s on top of Ben.  “I love this.  Happy Christmas,” and he kisses him softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s in a better mood once his eyes flutter open.  “Happy Christmas,” he repeats happily, but he digs his fingers into Callum’s side.  “And whilst I’d love to spend the morning in bed with you, someone will be expecting our company.  Although, I don’t know how she knew we were here.  I thought we may have gotten a little bit of alone time first, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well get some time later on,” Callum promises and with one last kiss, he disengages himself from Ben’s embrace and gets out of bed.  Ben grumbles a little but gets up too and pulls on the grey dressing gown that’s still left at Phil’s and almost derails Callum’s good intentions to go downstairs.  He loves Ben in the dressing gown, where he’s all soft and snuggly and sleepy.  But the shrieks from downstairs for Ben get louder and louder as it turns out Lola has said Lexi can’t open any presents until her daddy is downstairs and so she’s shouting and hollering at the top of her lungs.  Ben rolls his eyes again.  “Good luck,” he murmurs as he opens the door and pushes Callum ahead of him down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil’s nowhere to be seen but Lexi is standing and waiting, with both of her hands on her hips.  “He’s come!” she calls again when she sees them but when they get to the bottom of the stairs, she flings herself at them for a hug, Callum first, hard and fierce and kisses his cheek lightly before jumping into Ben’s arms.  It’s worth the early morning wake up and the lack of snuggling time to see the way Ben’s face lights up as he holds his daughter, the way her arms are entwined around his neck as she hugs him tightly, the smile on his face as he looks at her.  Callum looks up to see Lola watching them, a knowing smile on her face as she sees how he’s looking at Ben.  She hands him a glass of Bucks Fizz and gives him a kiss on the cheek herself.  “Happy Christmas, Cal,” she says, warmly as she squeezes his arm and he feels so welcome here, so happy with his family that he has to put the glass down before his hands tremble so much he spills it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They light some candles and turn on the tree lights and sit on the floor to watch as Lexi starts to open the mound of presents under the tree.  She’s in her element, wrapping paper being torn off everywhere and she’s so excited as she unwraps all the things she’s been gifted.  Ben’s bought her a Barbi Camper Van which she just stares at reverently for at least five minutes before jumping into Ben’s lap and squeezing him so tight.  Callum watches and smiles and then slides so he’s next to Ben once she’s gone back for more presents, letting his arm settle around Ben’s waist.  “You’re wonderful,” he says, sincerely and softly into Ben’s ear and he cuddles in close, hugging Callum back in return.  She’s unwrapping clothes, shoes, chocolates and then she grabs the sparkly present he got her and spent ages wrapping perfectly.  “Callum,” she breathes as she opens it so carefully and sees the DJ microphone and music set he’d bought, seeing how much she loves singing and dancing.  Her little eyes are wide and happy and she links her little hands behind his head and gives him such a big squeeze.  “I love it and I love you, Callum,” she whispers and Callum’s breath catches in his throat just like that, at the lovely words she’s said.  Ben’s looking over her head at him, his eyes filling with tears too and he strokes Callum’s arm.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lexi lets go to show Lola the set, Ben sidles closer and steals a kiss, “I love you, too,” he whispers.  “I don’t think you realise how much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum just lets his eyes roam, over Ben, over Lexi and Lola and thinks of all the lovely things they’ve done, all the hard times they’ve fought through and come out stronger.  He doesn’t know what to say to show how much he feels, so he lets his eyes say the words his heart wants Ben to know.  Ben gulps, hand sliding around his neck and pulls him close, forehead to forehead, noses brushing, and they just breathe together for a second before they’re ready to face the world again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not expecting any presents, because they’re all at their flat ready and waiting for them, so there’s a moment of surprise when Lexi wriggles under the tree and brings out two bags, one for each of them.  Lola grins, “Santa was going to leave them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>round here anyway for you to grab later, so there’s no problem with doing it the other way round,” she says as Lexi skips over to them and hands them their presents with a kiss for each of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben has a voucher for his favourite Chinese restaurant, a gingerbread house making set and a new maroon hoody.  Lexi however is more interested in Callum’s presents.  She surveys the baking kit he pulls out quite seriously.  “I can help you with that,” she offers, “we could make some more biscuits maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please,” Ben says with a wicked wink.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum rolls his eyes and strokes Lexi’s arm.  “I’d love that,” he says sincerely and gets a blinding smile in return.  There’s more in his bag, a lovely blue jumper and a tub of hair wax and then, at the bottom, a jar of gherkins with a big bow tied around it.  He stares at it for a few moments, in stunned silence.  Lexi runs her fingers over it.  “You can have one with your dinner like you said.  Santa must know how much you like these!” she says and Callum looks over at a snorting Ben and wonders how he’s going to get out of this.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spend the rest of the morning alternating between watching tv and Lexi playing with her presents, getting roped in to help her a few times.  Phil comes down later on and unwraps his gifts, and even manages to look pleased at the slippers Callum spent ages and lots of sweat and nervous energy choosing for him.  He’s actually quite thankful when he and Lola can slip away from the madness and hide out in the kitchen to start the process of making Christmas lunch.  It should be easy - he’s been a chef in the army - but the pressure of cooking for Lexi and Phil means that they crack open the wine straight away to help keep the nerves at bay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben flitters between Lexi and the kitchen, happy and smiling and more relaxed than Callum’s ever seen him before.  He swoops in for kisses every time he comes near, only moving away when Lola shoos him with a towel.  “If you make Cal burn the parsnips, I’ll roast your spuds,” she threatens and Ben just laughs and pinches her cheek and kisses Callum again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he leaves the kitchen for the last time, she turns and stares at Callum, who pretends he’s too busy peeling the potatoes to notice.  “Can I ask,” she says, quietly, moving closer to him to hide what she’s saying from anyone overhearing, “if he asks you to marry him, today or any other day, will you say yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum splutters a little at the unexpected words.  “He can’t,” he says, too quick to hide how he’s feeling.  “He can’t ask me today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lola says nothing, but she kisses his hot cheek once.  “You’re part of this family already, Callum,” she says.  “You don’t need a ring to show that, but if that’s what you two want then I am behind you all the way.  I’ll even plan your wedding, free of charge, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner is perfect, even if the turkey is slightly too dry and the parsnips slightly too caramelised, but it’s perfect because they’re all sitting around the table together.  Phil’s at the head, but it’s easy to pretend he’s not really there and focus on the people that matter.  Ben’s opposite him, wearing a red crown at a jaunty angle over his head, making sure Lexi eats her sprouts and broccoli and doesn’t just push them around on her plate, whilst subtly trying to slide his parsnips into Callum’s plate because he can’t stand them either.  Callum knows what he’s doing, but lets him get away with it because it’s Ben after all, and he could do anything and Callum would accept it.  They read out the silly cracker jokes that have Lexi laughing so hard she cries and even though the jokes aren’t funny, the three of them end up laughing at her.  Callum’s so happy he even pulls a cracker with Phil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, they leave Lexi and Lola slumped on the sofa and they take their leave, with promises to come back tomorrow to go to the park.  Ben holds his hand firmly as they walk the short distance to Kathy’s to see her and Bobby and have a slice of cake and a cup of tea there and then finally, they get to go back to their own flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s loved every second of the day so far, but this is what he’s been craving, looking forward to since he woke up.  The chance to just be with Ben, alone, happy and content and to push him back into the door and kiss him properly, the way he’s wanted to since he got out of bed quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stand in the hallway, arms wrapped around each other, tilting into the wall and just kiss for what feels like hours although it’s probably only minutes, slow, lazy and drugging kisses that warm every inch of Callum’s body.  There’s presents under the tree, there’s surprises in their room that he needs to get sorted, but it can all wait for a moment as he kisses Ben over and over again, enjoying his closeness and the way his lips feel as they curve into smiles under Callum’s own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They only break away from each other when Ben’s phone starts to ring, a facetime call from Louise in Portugal and whilst he’s cooing over Peggy and how much she’s grown, Callum slips into the spare bedroom to get himself sorted.  He pulls the small, perfectly wrapped box out of the drawers and hides the masses of ribbon in his pockets before sneaking into the bathroom and hiding the box at the back of the tree, so it can be seen but also so far behind all the other presents so that it can be left until he’s ready for it.  Ben doesn’t notice as he locks the bathroom door, pulls the ribbon out and then undresses himself.  He’s been practicing for weeks now on what he’s planning on doing.  He even asked Fiona for help in tying perfect bows.  He wonders what she’d say if she knew exactly where he is currently tying said bows right now.  He looks at himself in the mirror, pleased with his work, once he's done and slips his clothes back on, although he leaves his boxers off.  Tying himself up has made him half hard already and he wants to grant Ben easy access after all.  And being naked so soon would only distract them from the presents under the tree and the plan he’s made.  Under his clothes, the ribbon holds him in and constricts him in the most delicious way and he can’t wait to see the look on Ben’s face when he realises just what his penultimate present is going to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s still on the phone when he sits gingerly down next to him on the floor, which is a blessing because at least he doesn’t see the way Callum hisses at the pressure of the ribbon over his chest and stomach and the way it makes his cock twitch in his trousers as he manoeuvres himself down.  He moves so his thigh is pressed against Ben’s, drops a light kiss onto his cheek and has to suffer the consequences of Louise’s gagging and cooing, even if she smiles widely at the sight of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s not on for much longer and when he’s hung up the phone, Ben turns fully towards Callum, crawls into his lap and continues with where they left things pressed against the wall.  They’ve only switched on the Christmas tree lights and the soft glow makes all of Ben’s curves and edges glow brightly.  He’s so beautiful it takes great will power for Callum to curl his fingers into the soft hair at the nape of Ben’s neck and pull himself away.  “We’ve got presents to open,” he says, voice hoarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea,” Ben says, voice almost a purr, “quicker we open them the quicker we can get back to this, ah, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d said they would only buy each other a few gifts, rather than spending way too much money on presents they don’t need, but even so, Callum’s touched by the gifts Ben’s got him.  A lovely photo frame with the Christmas card picture in it, a pair of trainers and a new watch and then, because he’s Ben and he can’t help himself, a handmade voucher for a New Year Night photo or video shoot of his choice.  It’s obvious what he means by the picture he’s drawn on it and Callum just stares for a second.  “Is this for me or you?” he asks, waving it at Ben, who merely smirks knowingly at him.  They’ve talked about it before, never had the courage to do anything about it, but actually Callum thinks it will be a good way to end the year and so he puts it carefully to one side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s opened all of his presents too, except the box that Callum can just see peeking from the back of the tree.  He’s cooed over the heart photo collage Callum made, of the pair of them and Lexi.  He’s smiled at the personalised bars of chocolate that Callum found hidden in the shop around the corner.  He’s happy with the new jeans and boots.  He leans forward to check there’s nothing else left when Callum coughs to get his attention because he’s not ready yet for the other present, nerves too much at the moment.  He needs a distraction, needs to relax himself before he puts himself out there.  So when Ben turns towards him, he stretches his arms above his head, knowing his T-shirt will ride up and show the ribbons he’s tied around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben gives a strangled whimper as he stretches and when he looks over, Ben’s mouth has dropped open and his eyes are wide and dark.  “Callum,” he says, voice low and dark with need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you wanted to unwrap me,” Callum says, aiming for sexy but he’s not sure if he’s got there.  It doesn’t matter though because Ben’s stalking towards him, fingers twitching as they reach out towards him.  “Please, I want you too,” Callum adds, so turned on himself by the way Ben’s looking at him that he can hardly think straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben slides his fingers under Callum’s T-shirt, feels the ribbons wrapped around him and groans, loud and low in the dim room.  “Callum,” he moans again and he sits back and watches with hot eyes as he pulls Callum’s T-shirt up slowly, revealing the red ribbon bound around his body.  “Up,” he says, once the T-shirt has been flung somewhere and as Callum scrambles to his feet, he reaches up and slides his jeans down as well.  Then he leans back and just looks, his eyes slowly tracking over Callum’s body, his gaze making Callum’s skin prickle and erupt in goosebumps just from the heat behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, baby, I think you’re my nicest present,” he manages to say as he gazes, hungry and hot, taking his fill and Callum has to stop himself from moving, from grabbing those twitching fingers and putting them where he wants them.  Instead he stands and waits.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ribbons are wound around his body in separate streams, across his chest, framing his nipples and his belly button, tied in bows under his arms and around his back and at the side of his hip bones.  He’s tied two pieces around the top of his thighs and then one, perfect bow on his now fully hard dick, standing proud and showing just how much he wants this and wants Ben.  He never would have been able to do this in the past, put himself on display so wantonly in front of someone else, but he trusts Ben with all his heart and the reaction is everything he wanted.  Ben is breathing hard, his eyes wide and hungry as he takes his fill, swallowing so hard that Callum can almost hear it in the still room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want a photo,” he manages to ask, gesturing towards his phone and Ben does break then, a low moan reverberating through their flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he whispers.  “Fuck, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s embarrassing though, to stand still whilst Ben takes a photo with shaking fingers, eyes fixed firmly on Callum all the while. “Video?” Callum then asks, but Ben shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another day,” he promises, low and soft.  “Because I can’t control myself with you looking like that and I want to make sure you’re safe and happy with any filming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Callum says and takes a deep breath, sure Ben’s so on board with this.  “So, are you going to unwrap me then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben makes another strangled sound, deep in his throat and then he moves, all sleekness and swiftness, getting his fingers finally onto Callum and pulling him back to the floor, tilting his head and kissing him with so much tongue and teeth that Callum’s groaning before he even gets his hands over the ribbons on his chest.  “What do you want?” Ben asks, sweet in between kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to unwrap me, with your fingers and your mouth.  I want you to tuck my mouth so I can feel you for days afterwards.  Then I want you to make me come on your cock and your cock only,” Callum says, brave and bold, trying to sound as authoritative as he can and he succeeds if the noise Ben makes into his mouth is any indication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Callum.  What a present,” Ben pants, breath wet against Callum’s lips and cheek.  “You’re incredible.  I love you so much,” and he dives in again, mouth warm and welcoming as he licks slowly and deeply into Callum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He guides Callum to lie down fully so he’s stretched out on the floor, pulls his hands so his arms are above his head.  “Keep them there?” he half asks, half demands and then he strips slowly, T-shirt and trousers being flung around the room too.  He leaves his boxers on, stalking slowly to their room and returning with their bottle of lube that he puts within easy reach before kneeling back down, covering the length of Callum’s body with his own and kissing him again, fingers linking with Callum’s above his head.  Callum guesses they’re doing it here, in front of the tree, golden and pastel lights catching on angles and edges of skin and making everything soft and muted and lovely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you taking these off,” he asks in a break between kisses, dropping his eyes to Ben’s boxers.  He’s hard, Callum can feel the heat and length of his cock pressing against his skin through the thin material, but it’s not skin on skin and he’s craving that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben bites his lip and gazes all over Callum’s body, at the ribbons tied around him, framing his body perfectly, at his dick hard and waiting and shakes his head.  “It’ll be over way too quickly, baby, if I take these off.  I need a barrier for a while at least if you want me to unwrap you properly.  Just trust me, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Callum echoes, because he does trust Ben with everything he has and relaxes fully into the next dirty kiss, letting his mind drift happily under Ben’s ministrations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben traces the ribbons slowly, first with his fingertips and then with his hot, warm mouth, and Callum tries to keep still, keep his hands above his head, shivering at the feel of cool air followed by hot, wet kisses along the edge of the satin over his body.  He keeps his eyes on Callum at all times, as he unties the bow at the side of his chest, unwraps the ribbon slowly from around the top of his arms and trails his mouth over Callum’s chest following the ribbon as he unravels it over Callum’s chest.  He lingers on his nipples, framed by satin, alternating fingers and mouth, hot and cold, twirling the bud between the tips of his fingers, brushing a palm hard over top of the nub, catching it between his fingers and pinching.  And with his mouth, hot breaths blown over the tip, sharp sucks as he kisses and bites at it and flat strokes of his tongue.  It’s all too much for Callum to take and his cock is jerking, smearing pre come over his stomach as he tips his head back and lets his pleasure spill out of his own mouth.  Ben’s gasping and moaning as he bends to his task, slowly, slowly trailing the satin ribbon over heated skin and reducing Callum to a writhing mess underneath his body.  But he doesn’t want to come like this, he wants Ben’s cock and so he tries to vocalise more than just the moans that are dripping from his lips.  “Ben,” he manages to get out, and Ben stops, raising reddened lips from his chest, fingers skating over Callum’s sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” he breathes out.  “Ok, let me just…” and he wriggles in between Callum’s legs and unravels more of the ribbon, untying bows at his side and trailing it off his stomach and hips.  He nibbles on Callum’s thighs as he undoes the ribbon there, mouth lingering on the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs and nibbling lightly as he strokes fingers between Callum’s legs, to his balls and further behind, dipping into his hole briefly before taking his mouth to the bow on his dick and trying to pull at it with his teeth.  There’s a moment, where he’s got one finger inside Callum and the other hand sneaking down to cup his balls and he’s trying and failing to untie the bow on his dick with his mouth and Callum can’t help but laugh, fond and warm because this, this imperfect but beautiful sex, is what he loves most about Ben.  Ben scowls at him, uses the hand from his balls to untie the ribbon roughly and then slides his mouth fully down Callum’s cock, plunging his finger in deep at the same time.  Callum’s laugh turns into a moan, low and bone deep as Ben sucks and fingers him at the same time.  It’s made more intense when he realises that Ben’s not replaced the hand on his balls, rather, he’s snuck it between his own legs and he’s rubbing himself through his boxers as he touches Callum at the same time.  Callum closes his eyes and tilts his head to the ceiling and tries not to blow too early, the sight and sound of Ben pleasuring both of them almost too much for him to take.  He has to take a few deep breaths before stopping Ben.  “Please, I want to suck you,” he manages to whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben sits up a little, removing his mouth from Callum’s twitching cock but keeping his finger lazily stroking inside Callum’s body.  He’s rock hard, under his boxers, so tempting Callum licks his lips and bites down on his bottom one at the delicious sight.  There’s a damp patch where he’s palming himself through the fabric and Callum can see the red tip of his dick peeking out the top of them and he lets his gaze fall appreciatively from there to Ben’s lovely face, flushed with arousal and love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to finger you too?  I can do both,” Ben offers, and if he’s that coherent Callum’s not doing this present very well.  So he shakes his head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, come here,” he pleads and Ben makes a wounded sound and scrambles up his body, boxers being lost as he moves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They end up with Ben braced over Callum, gripping onto the sofa as he lines his cock up.  Callum licks his lips and breathes over the swollen tip of his cock just once, relishing in the whimpering groan and twitch that gets him.  “I want you to lead this,” he says, “do whatever you want.  I want it all.  It’s your present.  Fuck my throat.  Take what you need.  Just save enough to fuck me later on, make me come so hard on your cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben ducks his head, his breathing is off kilter and his eyes so dark they’re almost black as he manages to make eye contact with Callum.  “I can do that,” he manages to say and then that’s it for the next few minutes because words become beyond either of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben feeds his cock into Callum’s waiting mouth, slow, letting him adjust gently before starting to move his hips, gently at first, shallow thrusts only that Callum chases with his tongue, so not enough if he wants to drive Ben completely crazy.  He moves his hands finally, to Ben’s hips and digs his fingers in, showing him the depth he can thrust to and Ben makes a desperate noise and starts to fuck his throat to that depth, stroking his cock through Callum’s throat each and every time he moves.  All Callum can do is breathe when he gets the chance, relax his muscles to allow Ben to slip in and let his throat flutter around Ben’s cock when it’s in deep.  Ben’s being so careful, only taking what Callum’s offering and his head is tilted back, his spine arching beautifully as he moves, noises, Callum’s name and praise falling from his lips continuously.  He moves one hand, from the sofa, to thread through Callum’s hair and looks down, eyes unfocused with pleasure as he stares at his cock sliding into Callum’s welcoming throat.  “Babe,” he murmurs, which turns into a strangled groan as Callum hums around his cock.  His thighs are quivering with the exertion and Callum strokes one finger down his spine, over his arse and Ben stills, cock pulsing in Callum’s mouth.  “I’m so close,” he moans, “Cal, I need a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum lets him pull out of his mouth and sits up, hands wrapping around Ben’s waist and holding him whilst his breathing and trembling subside back to normal.  His cock is still twitching when he looks up and sees the adoration written over Ben’s face.  “You’re beautiful,” he murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you,” Ben says, and he leans down and claims Callum’s lips in a soft kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They manoeuvre themselves whilst kissing, Ben pressing Callum into the carpet, hitching a leg around his waist and sliding his fingers inside slowly as he moves over him.  Callum doesn’t need much opening, but Ben never fails to get his fingers inside whenever he can and Callum lets him, loves watching him in motion.  But tonight, they're both so close already, that he only presses in a few times, checking Callum’s ready before he gets him where he wants, spooned in front of him so they’re cuddling as he lifts Callum’s leg and presses into him, slow and long.  There’s a shuffling moment when he’s fully inside, where he gets his hands where he wants them and Callum moves back so he’s a long line of heat against his spine and tilts his head just so to allow them to kiss as Ben starts to move, undulating his hips as he grinds his cock in deeper and deeper.  His fingers are playing with Callum’s nipples and as they get into a rhythm, Ben’s cock lighting him up from the inside, he moves his hand down and fists Callum’s dick at the same temp, slow and long tugs that have Callum in pieces so quickly.  It’s lovely but he wants hard and fast and brutal, hips snapping so hard that he comes from Ben’s cock only and so he covers Ben’s hand with his, stops his movement and then wriggles free and leans his head on the sofa, presenting his arse to Ben at just the right height for him to take him hard.  Ben gasps, just once and Callum feels him behind, hands on his hips, cock resting just at the entrance to his hole.  He bends over once, kisses Callum’s spine right at top.  “Tell me if it’s too much,” he orders and Callum nods, squeezes his fingers once to let him know he will stop if needed and then drops his head to the sofa and breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needs it, because Ben rams home in one long thrust that drives everything else out of Callum's body, all gaps now filled with Ben and love for Ben.  He starts pounding straight away, getting his cock in so deep that Callum can feel him in his heart, doing that swivel with his hips that drives Callum wild and gripping so hard Callum knows there’ll be marks he can touch later on and remember this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the world descends into only Ben, only Ben’s cock, pounding his prostate, deep and hard and hot between his legs, and the way his skin and blood is lighting up.  He can feel his orgasm building in his toes, in his stomach, in his chest and he tries to spread his legs wider, to get Ben in deeper.  Ben makes the nicest sound, Callum’s name mixed in with a moan, from his very soul, and presses in even deeper, even harder, even hotter.  He’s losing his rhythm now, overcome, but he’s hitting the right angle, the right depth and before Callum even knows anything else, he throws his head back, cries out loud and is coming, in large spurts that cover the sofa.  Ben practically howls, his cock buried in Callum’s clenching body, and Callum can feel the warmth and the pulsing as he tumbles over the edge too, folding over so his chest is pressed against Callum’s sweaty back and finally, his lips pressed to the bumps at the top of Callum’s spine, tender amongst all the kinkiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they manage to break apart, Ben’s face is red and blotchy, beautiful and lovely and his knees are raw from where he’s been pounding into Callum’s body and they kiss a little shakily.  “Good present?”  Callum asks, anxiously and Ben smiles, lets his hand run along Callum’s cock slowly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The best,” he says, slow sweeps of tongue as he pushes even closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get us a cloth,” Callum says, “and maybe some cream from your knees?  Next time, I’m going to fuck you in the bed.  My knees are too old for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laughs a little, kisses him again.  “Or we could just stay sticky,” he suggests but as Callum pulls back and gives him a look he sighs and pats his arse.  “Go on then, be quick, so I can still cuddle you in the afterglow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Callum gets up and on his way to the bathroom, manages to nudge the final box further forward so now it’s in eye sight.  When he’s in the bathroom, he stands near the door and calls over to Ben, who is now lying flat on his back, still trying to regulate his breathing.  “Ben, where’s our first aid kit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben growls a little and rolls over to say, “in the cupboard, but I don’t need anything, really, babe,” and Callum knows that as he sits up to shout that, he must see the box.  “Hey, babe, there’s one more present here,” he shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum slips out the door, unnoticed, and watches as Ben picks the box up and reads the label.  There’s a moment when Callum realises he’s doing this, naked and with red raw knees and the lingering feeling of Ben inside him, watching as Ben turns the box in his hand and then finally unties the perfect red bow, matching the one on Callum’s dick earlier.  He hurries now, gets into position for when Ben actually opens the box.  “Callum,” is all he says as he looks down, at the box and then up towards the bathroom and it’s worth every single moment when he sees that Callum’s not in the bathroom.  He’s on one knee, naked and aware of the fact that they’re both naked, hopeful look on his face as Ben looks back at the box, then back to his face and there’s an indecipherable look written all over his face.  “Callum?” he says again, low and sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum gulps and holds out his hands.  “You make me the happiest I’ve ever been,” he says, speech gone out of the window in the face of the real situation.  “I love everything about you, and I want this for the rest of our lives.  Me, you, Lexi, anyone else that comes along in our future.  So, will you marry me, Ben Mitchell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a silence where Ben stares at him and says nothing, his mouth opening and closing and Callum starts to feel a little exposed.  “Ben?” he whispers and that makes Ben shake himself a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he breathes, eyes wide and hopeful and so full of love that Callum lunges upwards and grabs him tight, kissing him like he knows he can for the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Afterwards, they’re lying curled up around each other and Ben’s wearing his engagement ring, the metal cool and perfect against Callum’s sides.  His head is against Callum’s chest, over his heart.  “I dreamed of this,” he admits, fingers tracing patterns lightly and he raises his head and looks Callum in the eye.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, of you pounding me senseless and then me proposing whilst we were both naked?” Callum asks, with a snort of laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, although that’s going to be a great story to tell at the wedding, amongst all the other gems I have of you,” Ben says, but his smile is soft and warm.  “It may have been my wish on the shooting star.  That we’d get married and spend our future together .  I never thought I’d have this again after Paul, but you, you mean everything to me.  I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum has to kiss him at that confession.  “Mine too,” he admits.  “I love you so much.  I’m so glad we’re doing this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Ben smiles into the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a while for things to sink into place, and when Ben’s words do, Callum pulls back and gives him a suspicious look.  “Wait, what other stories are you planning to tell about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t spoil the surprise,” Ben huffs, but his smile and kiss are tender.  “But I’d warn the family to bring earplugs.  They’ll never look at you the same way again.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading and merry Christmas</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. New Year’s Eve - rated E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tagged for: sex - this is really PWP so please avoid if you don’t like this sort of thing.  The boys consensually film themselves having sex but it’s only for personal use.</p><p>Ben and Callum celebrate New Year</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to add this bonus, extremely smutty chapter on to the Ficmas stories.  There is no real plot, just lovely, sexy boys having fun.  </p><p>I want to wish everyone who reads this a happy new year and I hope 2021 is better for everyone x❤️x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s New Year’s Eve, finally and Ben’s got that low thrum of excitement and arousal in his stomach.  It’s been building since Christmas Day, when Callum proposed.  They’ve not told anyone yet, wanting to wait until New Year’s Day when the whole family was together and knowing full well how they would react, they needed the buffer of lots of people around them.  Ben thinks Lola guesses anyway, she’s been giving him secret smiles since Boxing Day, when he keeps touching his ring finger or his chest where the ring is currently lying on a necklace, over his heart, so no one can see it but he knows it’s still there.  He went and picked up the ring he’d chosen for Callum yesterday, the matching pair to the one he’s got, and it’s in his bag with all the stuff he’s got packed.  He’s planning on doing a second proposal tonight, with the city skyline and fireworks in the background, because they want to keep the memories safe and they can film it.  And also, Callum promised him they’d film themselves, a secret, private video that they can keep and look at and remember.  He thinks maybe it’s an unusual kink, it’s something he’s always wanted to do but never felt brave enough or wanted anyone enough to either say or ask for it.  But Callum’s different and tonight will be different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s used the gingerbread house prize and upgraded it when he called the hotel, booked the nicest and largest suite in the posh hotel and ordered room service because he plans to send out the old year and bring in the new year in the same way.  He’s not shy about what he wants to be doing to Callum, what he wants Callum to be doing to him, but the thrill of naughtiness, of being so secretive with the video is half of the lure of the whole thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is going to be the best New Year’s ever, because he’s going to be spending it with his boyfriend, his fiancée, the person he wants to spend all other New Year’s and the rest of his life with.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum has packed a little bag, with both of their clothes and some of their private things in and he’s bought a large bottle of lube as well.  Ben’s glad they’re just going to a hotel, not abroad on holiday, because the scan at the airport would show up too many interesting things.  He’s looking forward to this night more than he can say.  The way Callum holds his hand tight and lets his fingers trail over his thighs as they drive across the city tells Ben how he’s feeling too.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The receptionist gives them a wide smile when they check in and directs them to their suite, and once the lift doors have closed behind them, Callum crowds him into the wall and kisses him, mouth warm and welcoming as he gets close.  Ben sighs into the kiss, lets his hands tangle around Callum’s neck and slides a thigh between his legs to get even closer and feel his cock, half hard already against his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re still kissing when the door pings open and they have to break away from each other quickly as a cleaner wheels a trolley into the lift with them.  Callum coughs discreetly and arranges himself so he’s hidden behind Ben, standing so close he can still feel the line of heat that is his cock pressed against his arse, but also so he’s hiding his erection from the cleaner who gives them a suspicious look.  Ben knows what it must look like, Callum’s hair is mussed and his lips reddened and Ben can’t be much better himself, but really, the cleaner should be pleased that they didn’t find them in an more inappropriate position than just kissing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s rocking his hips, slightly as the lift continues upwards, and Ben’s actually thankful when it gets to their floor and they have to get out before he does just do something stupid, audience be damned.  They practically race to get to the room, and when they get inside, there’s a moment where they both just stare in amazement at the prize they won.  The suite is massive, large windows overlooking the city, a pristine king sized bed and a bowl of strawberries already on the side table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben pats Callum’s arse lightly.  “Why don’t you go and get ready?” he says, knowing that his boyfriend needs a few minutes to get his head sorted before they start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum kisses him softly, then leaves to go into the bathroom.  Left alone, Ben sorts out everything they need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve talked about this, for a while just as light speculation, but once it had been determined that Callum was up for it, they talked properly, when clothed and nowhere near having sex.  Ben wanted to make sure this was something Callum really wanted, to be filmed having sex, only for them to view and talking about it whilst they were in the midst of sex was not enthusiastic consent in his eyes at least.  And he wanted to be sure Callum was happy because if he wasn’t then they were not doing this, no matter how much of a kink it had become to Ben.  So they’d come up with a list of things to do, how Ben would look after Callum, what Callum was willing to do and have done to him and so they’re doing it.  Ben wants this, more than anything else he thinks he’s ever wanted, but he wants to do this right and he’s nervous and he knows Callum must be too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sets out his tablet, in the perfect place to view the bed, puts the lube and the things they’ve planned to use if things go that far on the bedside table so they’re within easy reach and then he strips himself.  He leaves on his briefs, the skimpiest pair he could find online, black mesh so Callum can see a tantalising glimpse underneath but so that he’s still in charge of what’s going on.  Callum needs this sometimes, to let Ben take charge and be in control and let him make all the decisions, it’s something to take him out of the stress and pressure of his job.  And Ben loves it so much, being able to take care of Callum and his body and his pleasure.  He’s already half hard himself now, just thinking about it, and he knows he looks good as he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirrors.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum comes out of the bathroom, shirtless but still wearing his jeans as Ben had asked before they left the house and he stops and just stares at Ben and he has the distinct pleasure of seeing how his breathing hitches and his eyes grow wide and hopeful as he gazes up and down Ben’s body.  Ben holds a hand out and Callum comes closer, take it confidently.  He has to ask.  “Are you sure you’re ok with this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This close, he can see how blown Callum’s pupils are, how he’s trembling with need.  “Yes,” he breathes out.  “I’m so ok with it.  Ben.  Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember the words if you want me to stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, colours, you ask me every single time ,” Callum says, with a wry smile and then he pushes closer.  “Ben, please.  I want this.  I want you.  But I need it soon or else you won’t be able to get that ring on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben kisses him once, hard and full of dirty promise and then lets him go to start filming.  He pauses and looks over to Callum before he presses the button, but he’s reassured by the open look on Callum’s face.  They’re doing this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns and faces Callum once it’s started.  “Strip and kneel on the bed,” he orders, voice low and sultry and Callum gulps, hard, and then scrambles to obey.  He peels his jeans off his legs and he’s wearing nothing underneath, and his cock is beautiful and not too hard and Ben knows he’s at the most perfect angle for the camera.  He can’t help himself anymore.  He wants this man, like he’s never wanted anyone ever before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stalks over to the bed, like this he’s taller than his boyfriend at least, slides one hand around Callum’s neck and pulls his face upwards for a bruising kiss as he fumbles for what he wants with his other hand.  Callum moans into the kiss, so responsive, so comfortable with letting Ben take everything over and take care of him that Ben can feel his own cock filling out in the tight compartment of his underwear.  He bites at Callum’s lips as he flicks the cap of their lube open and has to pull away to see what he’s doing as he lubes the inside of the cock ring he brought as a Christmas present.  He keeps his eyes alternating between Callum’s cock and his eyes as he slides it into place around the base of Callum’s lovely dick, adjusting it carefully so he doesn’t hurt him and then watching as Callum’s eyelashes flutter against his cheek in pleasure at the feeling.  He touches his cheek, carefully, skin hot underneath his palm and waits for those gorgeous blue eyes to open and look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels ok?” he asks, voice at whisper level because Callum is so gorgeous like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum pushes forward and kisses him and his cock rubs against Ben’s in the mesh underwear and he groans, like it’s been punched out of his stomach.  “God, Ben,” he manages to stutter.  “Feels so good.  I want…” his voice trails off, but he raises his eyes to Ben’s and he can see the love, the adoration, the lust written over every single facet of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben swallows his words and groans into another kiss, pulling his head back so he can control his mouth, letting his tongue dip into Callum’s welcoming mouth and work him to full hardness as he ruts slowly against Ben’s hip and the friction from the mesh.  Ben’s hard by now, dick trapped in the underwear and he knows that they’ll have to come off soon because they’re so tight.  Callum moans, as his dick fills against the cock ring and his hips stutter.  “Ben,” he breathes,  “love you, so much.  Need you, please.  Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, baby,” Ben murmurs into his skin, “I got you, gonna make you feel so good.  Love you, so, so much, you’re so beautiful, so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum whimpers at the praise, trying to push himself even closer if possible as he opens up to Ben, mouth eager and warm as Ben curls his tongue just so behind his teeth and lets his hands stroke over the glorious expanse of skin that’s kneeling before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls back and looks over Callum, eyes greedy as they sweep over his body, knowing full well that he’s going to have this beautiful sight to look at forever.  Callum’s eyes meet his, his body is taut with arousal, cock flushed and hard against his belly, legs parted as he gazes back.  Ben moves away, stands in the room so Callum’s clearly in the line of the tablet and waits, waits until Callum’s eyes flutter shut and he groans, fingers tightening in the sheets by his side.  “I want you,” he says, explicit in his consent and he opens his eyes again, darkened by love and need and locks them with Ben’s again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben gulps, they’re really doing this then.  He tucks his hands into his underwear and slides them slowly down his legs, relishing in the way Callum’s eyes follow his movements, the way his cock twitches as Ben’s springs free from the confinement of the mesh.  He steps forward, slides his hand around Callum’s neck and kisses him once more.  “Mine,” he says, low and possessive into Callum’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum moves his head so he can kiss Ben’s ring finger, where the only thing he’s still wearing is.  “Mine,” he says in return, eyes liquid in the soft light of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s heart is full, at the ridiculous tenderness of the kinky thing they’re up too.  He loves this man so much, how he can make Ben want to fuck him and make love to him at the same time.  And he gets this for the rest of their lives, together.  He’s so thankful that they found each other, that they never gave up on each other and that they fought for each other.  He can’t imagine life without Callum in it.  He pours all his feelings into the kiss he tilts Callum’s head back for and enjoys the way Callum sighs happily into it, lips moving sweetly as he kisses Ben back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hands and knees,” he orders once the kiss has broken, and Callum nods once, shuffling around so he’s facing the wall and bends forward so his back is flat.  He doesn’t get onto his hands though, rather, he grabs hold of the headboard, fingers twining around the bars in front of him tightly so he isn’t tempted to touch himself, Ben guesses.  His head drops down between his arms and he’s breathing hard already as Ben watches, eyes hot as they trail over the line of his spine, the curve of his arse, the slope of his thighs.  He is so beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben waits, until Callum can’t any longer.  “Ben,” he moans, sweet and low in the room and Ben moves immediately, so he’s pressed behind Callum, skin to skin, and loves the sigh that gets him from his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you,” he whispers as he bends forward, over Callum’s back and kisses his neck just once, rolling his hips so Callum can feel how hard he is, against his arse.  He’s pushing back, letting Ben know he’s ready and he wants this and Ben has to take a second to shut his eyes and breathe before he gets to the task at hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d talked about this beforehand, so Ben knows Callum’s expecting and is happy with what he’s going to do, but he still checks how open he is first, dipping three fingers into his hole whilst spreading the palm of his other hand across the base of his spine.  He’d fingered Callum open that morning before leaving the house and there’s still the sticky residue of lube and he’s open and ready but Ben still wants to check.  Callum huffs a little at the pressure of his fingers, tries to push backwards again and Ben has to hide his smile, because despite all the discussions and limits, Callum is still very clear on what he wants and he shows Ben in as many ways as he can what he needs.  He presses his hand down firmly on Callum’s spine as he lets the pads of his fingers caress inside his boyfriend.  “Wait,” he orders him, couched in soft tenderness because he can’t hurt Callum, he just can’t, “I need to see if you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum huffs again and turns his head so Ben can see his face.  His lips are bitten red, his eyes dark and there’s a flush on his cheeks as he looks backwards.  “Ben, I was ready hours ago,” he says.  “Come on, please, I want you,” and he pushes backwards again, driving Ben’s fingers in deeper and clenching around them deliberately as he does.  Ben grunts at the feeling, lets his fingers push in for a few more seconds until Callum’s back is quivering and arching and his head has dropped back down, his breathing rasping in the room.  Ben can see how turned on he is, how hard he is, how his cock is twitching in the ring every single time Ben brushes against the nub inside him, how he’s clutching to the headboard so hard his knuckles are turning white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t hold off much longer himself, so he pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his cock, sliding in so easily and so fast Callum cries out once, hands flexing as Ben bottoms out, pressed against his arse and thighs and feeling the way he trembles at the intrusion.  Ben pauses, balls deep in Callum’s body and lets his hand stroke over the bow of his back.  “Colour?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s breathing off kilter, and it takes him awhile to respond.  “Green,” he says, firm and sure and Ben bends to press one soft kiss to his back before getting his weight up on his knees, because he’s going to need to centre himself properly for this.  He pulls out, slowly, so only the tip of his cock is inside Callum’s twitching hole and then he slams in with no warning and sets a hard, brutal pace, fucking Callum senseless.  Callum’s head hangs down, between his shoulders like he can’t even hold it up and he’s making the most delicious noises Ben thinks he’s ever heard, crying out every time Ben’s cock slides home.  His fingers are tight on the headboard, bracing himself and he’s trying so hard not to slide down flat, so that Ben can fuck into him just right.  He’s tight, hot and fluttering around Ben’s cock and he feels so good that Ben can’t help himself, murmuring praise as he rams in, making the bed scrape over the floor with the strength of his thrusts.  Callum keens out a low cry as his thighs spread wider, his sweat beading onto the sheets below him as Ben snaps his hips just right and he gasps and pants and whines, pushing back at the same tempo as Ben’s fucking him, grinding back and Ben knows he won’t be able to withstand the onslaught for long, not when Callum is so perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets his hands grip Callum’s waist, keeping his hips where he needs them and spears his body over and over again, listening for the way his voice breaks as he cries out and the way his cock twitches.  He can’t come, not with the cock ring, but Ben wants to fill him up, wants Callum to be feeling him for days afterwards.  He makes a desperate noise, one that he should embarrassed to make with the amount of need he can hear in his own voice because this is surely the most important thing in the world at this moment in time, the way he’s feeling, the way Callum is feeling, their coupling, their love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” Callum gasps, his voice keening, rough with the noises that he’s been making and Ben’s made him sound like that.  “Ben, love you,” and he makes a shattered sound that feels like it’s come out of his stomach and Ben’s helpless, thrusts turning frantic as he reaches the edge of his control.  He tightens his grip on Callum’s hips, knows there’ll be bruises there, pulling him back.  He buries his cock deep in Callum’s body and groans, from his toes, as he tips over the edge, pulsing and spilling, his hips stuttering against Callum’s arse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s moaning too, still grinding back onto Ben’s softening dick, his own cock still rock hard and weeping pre come and Ben finally leans forward so he can drape himself over Callum’s back and kisses his neck, soft and tender after the previous roughness.  It takes him a while to get his breathing back to normal, to slide out of Callum’s body and encourage him to flip over.  His face is tight, eyes fluttering shut and he’s drenched in sweat and his cock is beautiful and curving and wet and hard and Ben licks his lips as he gazes over him.  “You doing alright?” he asks gently as he leans down and kisses Callum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum kisses back, eagerly, moaning into his mouth as Ben brushes across his over sensitive nipples and cock.  “Green, so green,” he whispers and Ben sits back on his heels and surveys his face, full of love and trust and adoration.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so not finished with him and Callum knows, is still holding onto the headboard, arms stretched above him so his chest is exposed and he watches Ben with dark eyes as he reaches backwards and opens himself up.  He’s just come, he’s sensitive, but he wants Callum’s cock more than he wants anything else and he knows he can go for hours now he’s come and the idea of making Callum wait and wait for it is so delicious that he can’t delay.  Once he’s open and ready, he sits up over Callum’s thighs, strokes his cock with lube, letting his fingers linger at the cock ring and then lines up Callum’s cock with his hole and sits down on the tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sinks down slowly, a few centimetres at a time, pulling back up to the tip and then going a little further every time and he can see how much it’s driving Callum crazy by the way he bites his lips and the way his fingers tighten.  He’s so good, trying not to thrust up and disrupt Ben’s rhythm even though it must be torture for him.  He keeps going until he’s sitting fully in Callum’s lap, his arse pressed against Callum’s thighs and his cock so deep inside he can feel the ring tight against his hole.  Callum’s fingers are flexing, his eyes shut as he tries to breathe past the gasping noises that are spilling out of his mouth and his hips are stuttering.  “You’re being so good, baby,” Ben whispers, “waiting for me.  I love you, so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s mouth moves, like he’s trying to say something but all he can get out is Ben’s name, on an exhale in the middle of a moan and it’s so heady, to know that Ben’s the one who reduced him to this.  He waits, still, hands resting on Callum’s chest until his eyelashes lift and he gazes up at Ben, all smouldering heat and hazy desire.  It’s clear he’s too far gone to say anything, but his eyes are hot as he looks half lidded at Ben, at his cock buried inside Ben’s body.  Ben makes sure he’s got all Callum’s attention on him before he starts to move, a slow circling of his hips that keeps Callum’s cock sheathed deep inside him.  Callum’s mouth falls slack, making a lovely desperate sound that goes straight to Ben’s dick.  He’s starting to respond to Callum, his cock hardening as he moves, as he feels Callum everywhere.  He leans back, gets his hands on Callum’s thighs, stroking with his fingers as he uses the leverage and the new position to start to fuck himself properly, letting his thighs work as he lifts up and drops down, circles his hips and repeats as hard and fast as he can manage.  Callum’s perfect, spread out, arms stretched above his head, cock filling and splitting Ben, their eyes locked as Ben rides him and Ben’s so aware of the noises he’s making now, their voices melding into one as they move together. The fireworks outside are starting, lighting the room up with a shimmering glow that catches on Callum’s sweat drenched skin and he’s angelic like this.  Ben still can’t believe that he’s here, that they’re going to get married, that this is something he’s going to get every single day of his life.  It’s that knowledge, that drives him on, that makes him get Callum as deep as he can and try to show him with actions how much he loves and wants him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s close again, cock so hard now even after his earlier orgasm, so he slows down, not wanting this to be over so soon and now he’s fucking himself slowly, pulling up and sliding down at a galacial pace that has Callum crying out, his toes curling where Ben can feel them against his legs.  It’s even better like this, because he can feel every single inch of Callum as he moves, every single perfect ridge and vein of his cock, the way it’s hitting that nub of nerves inside Ben on every slow pass.  He knows he’s loud, head thrown back and eyes shut but he can’t help himself, it feel so good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forces himself to open his eyes, trying to focus on Callum who looks even more debauched than Ben feels, his eyelashes dark on his red cheeks, his skin flushed with arousal, his mouth open and moaning, his fingers white on the headboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum drags his eyes open at the feeling of Ben’s heavy gaze and his eyelashes are sticky as they watch each other.  And then Callum’s fingers flex and he manages to stutter out, “y..y...yellow…” amongst the breathless groans that are falling out of this mouth continuously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben stops immediately, “baby?” he asks, concern washing through the thrum of arousal and sliding off Callum’s cock.  He doesn’t know what’s wrong, what he’s done and he’s so worried.  But Callum’s let go of the headboard and he’s reaching out for Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to kiss you,” he manages to say and Ben can’t say anything to that except let a smile slide onto his face and move so he’s pressed against Callum’s body, chest to chest and get his lips onto his beautiful boyfriend in a soft, tender kiss that is so different to what they’ve just been doing.  Callum makes a delicious desperate noise into his mouth, pulling him closer with his legs and kissing him back so sweetly that Ben can’t help himself.  He wants to be inside him, wants to finish this off by making love to his fiancée, wants to start the new year off with the feeling of love and tenderness that he wants forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t get in as deep this way,” he warns Callum, who’s finally realised he can touch Ben properly and is letting his hands roam over Ben’s back and shoulders and sides as he lifts his face upwards and sighs against Ben’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t care,” he whispers.  “Just want you here,” and he presses another kiss to the corner of Ben’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben slides a pillow from the top of the bed under Callum’s hips and then lifts his legs up as well so he can get in close, letting his ankles cross over his shoulders and he leans down so they’re heart to heart, foreheads touching and noses nuzzling as he slowly slides back inside Callum’s willing body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum makes the loveliest little whine into Ben’s mouth as he slides home, his fingers scrabbling over Ben’s shoulders, keeping him close as he breathes unsteadily.  He’s trembling, his eyelashes fluttering as he gazes at Ben who tries to keep his face open with all the emotions he’s got running through his body.  They don’t move, they just look at each other, breath hitching as their bodies meld into one and it’s so sweet and tender and full of affection that Ben can’t help but capture Callum’s mouth gently despite the fact that he’s buried balls deep in Callum’s twitching body and every instinct is screaming at him to move.  “I love you, so much, more than anything,” he says, sincerity bleeding through every single word and Callum tilts his head up so they’re pressed together everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he manages to murmur, words still so hard for him to form through the way his limbs are shaking and his heart is pounding and his body is clenching and twitching.  “But move, please.  I need…. I want you… Ben, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last is a sigh, and he moves a hand so it’s covering Ben’s heart, just where he’s always been and he always will be.  Ben knows what he wants and he wants nothing more than to give him the pleasure he deserves.  He shuffles around so he can move properly and then gets his mouth back onto the mess of a man beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not real thrusting, he’s just pushing in and in, deeper and deeper without pulling out, not wanting to be anywhere but in the warmth and heat and love of Callum’s body, the cradle of his legs, held in the gaze of his eyes as they make love together.  He takes his time, slow and gentle now, instead of hard and fast, letting himself feel everything.  The look on Callum’s face is worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, he can’t hold back much longer.  “You ready to come,” he asks Callum and he nods, head falling back onto the pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben reaches down, undoes the cock ring one handed and slides it off and then he wraps his hand around Callum’s dick, pressing his thumb into the slit and Callum’s body stiffens immediately.  He cries out as he comes, so hard streams of white cover his chest and even reach up to his chin, keeping his eyes open so Ben can watch as he carries on pressing in through his orgasm.  He’s so close to coming himself, but wants to take care of Callum first so he bites on his lips and focuses on the way Callum’s body is clenching and pulsing as his body lets go.  Callum lets his fingers slide to Ben’s arse, pulling him into his body even closer.  “Ben…” he breathes.  “Want to feel you come.  Please,” and Ben can’t deny him anything.  With a sob, he lets himself go, thrusting hard and deep into Callum’s still spasming body and the feeling, the way Callum’s looking at him and touching him and still clenching after being held on edge all evening sends him spiralling over the edge himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They can’t move, too many limbs tangling and hearts pounding and the only thing Ben does is to get Callum’s legs from his shoulders, which he instead wraps around his waist so he can keep Ben inside and close.  They can’t even kiss for a while, too blissed out from what they’ve just done but eventually Callum tilts his chin upwards and smudges a kiss to Ben’s cheek and that’s it.  His dick is softening inside Callum’s body, his come is dripping out, Callum’s come is over his still heaving chest but he doesn’t want to do anything apart from kiss him, to suck his bottom lip between his and worship him.  Callum’s hands come to his hair, playing with the sweaty strands as they kiss, entwined together fully still, neither willing to let go.  To Ben, it’s the most perfect way to end the old year, in Callum’s arms, in his body, in his heart and it’s clear Callum feels the same way by the eagerness and tenderness he’s showing as he keeps Ben near.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re sticky, by the time Ben’s legs have stopped shaking enough for him to stand up and reach for one of the towels he laid out before this started.  He turns off the video too, and then climbs back into Callum’s arms and cleans them both off, slowly and carefully, wiping the mess of come and lube from between Callum’s legs and off his cock and then licking the come of his chest before following it with the towel.  Callum watches him with blue eyes that are full of love and a cock that twitches when Ben scratches at the come and his chest with his tongue and that’s enough to make the heat pool in his belly again.  He throws the cloth to one side when he gets up to Callum’s level and sinks back into welcoming kisses and arms and legs that wrap around him like a koala.  “Hey,” he whispers in between their mouths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Callum whispers back, tightening his legs and oh, Ben could go again right away even though he wants to wait until the fireworks start so they’re inside each other when the New Year comes.  “You’re perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old Ben would have scoffed at that, would not have believed that he deserved to hear that, but Callum’s broken down each and every barrier he’s built around his heart and when he’s looking up at Ben like he hung every star in the sky, when he’s wrapped so close around Ben, when he’s just come so hard and he’s already wanting Ben again, how can he deny either of them what they both want?  It would be a disservice to Callum, to their relationship, to their future, to scoff at what he believes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he kisses him, again and again, pouring all his affection into the press of their lips and bodies, the way his hands skate over the expanse of skin below him, the way he takes Callum’s hand, fingers entwined and places it over the heart that beats for him, only for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re perfect,” he whispers back, “and you’re mine, and I’m yours.  Forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks about getting up and proposing now, but that would require clothes if he’s got to film them and he can’t be bothered, not when Callum’s underneath him, all soft skin and darkened eyes and twitching cock and he’s guiding Ben’s mouth to his over and over again like he can’t get enough.  Ben sighs happily because this.  This is all he’s ever wanted, all he’s ever going to want and he is the happiest he thinks he has ever been in his life.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat builds between them steadily as they make out, naked and curled so tight around each other Ben doesn’t know where he begins and Callum ends.  It’s so easy to slide back inside Callum when his cock gets hard again, to allow Callum to be inside him when he wants to switch.  They’re still moving, slow and steady when the fireworks start outside, when the clock ticks over into the New Year and Ben can’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be than cocooned with his man.  The orgasm that hits him is less spectacular than earlier but so full of emotion and feeling, their foreheads pressed together as they gasp their pleasure into each other’s mouths.  Callum smears his mouth over every inch of Ben’s skin he can reach, murmuring promises and words of love into his very pores and Ben lies in his arms, heart racing, lets his fingers tangle with Callum’s and enjoys being worshipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They do eventually drift off but wake up re-energised and Ben guesses that they’ll not be leaving the hotel room until they have no choice but to get up because it feels like an addiction, like he’ll never not want Callum close and he doesn’t want to leave the bubble they’ve created.  They spend the early morning wrapped in each other, tasting and touching and enjoying each other and they’re only sated when the sun finally comes up and streams through the curtains they’d not bothered drawing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s currently giving him a lazy hand job, touching him lightly and teasing him, fingers skating over his cock and balls and hole, there but not enough pressure to get him off and Ben’s clutching his shoulders and moaning into his collarbone, his mouth, his neck as he enjoys the waves of pleasure coursing through his spent body.  He’s amazed he’s hard again, amazed there’s anything left in his body to come out but he can’t deny the way Callum makes him feel, the way he’s deft and sure and caring in his touches, the way he looks into Ben’s eyes as he slides his hand slowly over Ben’s aching cock, the way he dips into Ben’s mouth like he can’t stop himself.  When he does come, it’s stuttering and his come is so pale and thin he knows he’s probably reached his limit for the day.  He pulls Callum close, laughter and smiles and satedness and happiness across every single inch of his body and lets their lips meet in a sweet kiss full of promise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s lucky they paid to have the room until the afternoon because it takes hours before either of them can even think about stirring from each other’s arms and even then, it’s just to order room service.  They lie in bed, feeding each other pancakes and fruit from fingers instead of forks, chatting lazily about what they’re doing later on that day and when Callum goes back to work and what they’re going to do for their summer breaks.  When Callum goes to wash himself down wearing a pair of Ben’s boxers only, Ben gets the ring box out of his bag and stares at it.  It’s not like Callum’s not expecting this, he knows Ben’s got his ring, he knows they're going to film the proposal so they can show it to their families.  But Ben still wants to do it right, because this is Callum after all.  He turns on the battery powered candles he’s bought with them and sets them out behind him and over the floor and makes a big heart shape because if he can’t be soft when he’s proposing, when can he be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when Callum comes out of the bathroom, Ben has set the tablet back up and he’s on one knee, waiting with his face turned upwards and a hopeful smile on his face.  Callum grins when he sees Ben kneeling, comes closer so he can see the way Ben’s looking at him and the way he’s clutching the box.  “You don’t have to do this,” he says, like it doesn’t matter, like he knows how hard Ben finds it to get the words that show how much Callum means to him out because then he can’t take them back or hide them.  “You know what I’m going to say, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to,” Ben says firmly, because Callum is worth it.  He takes a deep breath, thinks of the speech he wrote down and then speaks from his heart instead.  “Cal.  You… you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.  You love me for me and you make me better just by being there.  I love how much you love Lexi and Lola and how much it means when Lex says you’re her parent.  I don’t want to live my life without you in it, without you by my side.  I want you to be Lexi’s dad, properly.  I want more kids with you, I want to do this every single year of my life.  So please marry me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s eyes have filled with tears as he listens to Ben’s speech and his fingers are twisting in the top of the boxers he’s wearing, his mouth opening and closing but nothing coming out.  Ben huffs a laugh.  “Babe?  Say something,” he says, a little anxiously.  “Now I know how you felt when you proposed…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum finally moves, getting down on the floor so he’s kneeling in front of Ben and he takes Ben’s head in his hands.  “Oh, Ben,” he says, voice trembling and Ben can see how much he’s affected by this, how much it means to him.  “Of course I’ll marry you.”  He leans forward and kisses Ben, a soft slant of lips that has Ben clutching him with the hand that’s not holding the ring box.  “Why were you nervous?  I thought it was a shoe in, I mean, we’ve been engaged for a week anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben smiles and kisses him again, because he can.  “I still want to do it properly,” is all he says.  “Fiancée.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Mitchell-Highway,” Callum says, with a glint in his eye and he reaches for the box.  “Let me put it on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the pair to the ring Ben’s wearing, underneath Paul’s and he takes it from the box and slides it onto Callum’s finger, biting his lips as the metal clinks together as they hold hands.  “It’s perfect,” he breathes, raising Callum’s hand to his lips and kissing the metal slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Callum sighs, pulling Ben in closer.  “It’s perfect.  You’re perfect.  I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Ben murmurs as he goes willing towards his fiancée and it seems that he’s not quite done for the day after all, even if Callum’s knees hurt for the next few hours and Ben’s back aches for days afterwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they check out of the hotel, both of them wearing their rings and smiling dopily at each other, they go to Kathy’s for dinner.  They’re planning on telling the family and Stuart that night, starting to plan the wedding and their future together.  Ben’s not sure if his mum knows already, she’s been giving him looks for months now and dropping hints about how wonderful Callum is, but he knows she’ll be overjoyed at the news.  He can’t wait to tell her, actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re all in the house when they get there, Ben can hear the noise from down the street and for the first time since they got together, he can see the way Callum’s face goes paler.  He stops outside the door and grabs his coat collar.  “You’ll be fine, they love you,” he says, low and gentle in the light from the windows.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s fidgeting, but the look he gives Ben is clear.  “Shall we do it then,” he asks and Ben stands on his tiptoes and places a kiss on his cheek.  He grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together and pulls him into the warmth of the family get together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexi’s playing with Will and and Janet, Jay and Honey are standing close together by the bookcase, Lola’s chatting to Bobby on the sofa.   Peter and Ian are arguing and Kathy’s in the kitchen.  Even Phil’s there, sitting next to Billy on a dining table chair and smiling at Lexi as she screams loudly.  Lexi gives them both a kiss hello but no one seems to notice or make much of the fact that they’ve walked in and so Ben can take their coats and push Callum onto a seat next to Lola without causing too much fuss.  He grabs a beer and perches on the arm of the chair, fingers running through Callum’s hair and feeling so happy at the way he leans into him, his hand resting on Ben’s thigh, his heat and warmth so pleasant next to Ben’s side.  He’s listening to Lola, Bobby and Callum talk, worlds away from everyone else in the room so he’s not expecting it when Kathy shrieks and grabs his hand, almost pulling him off the chair arm.  It’s only Callum’s arm, quickly flung around his waist, that means he keeps his balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben!” Kathy cries, holding his hand almost reverently between hers and when he looks up at here, she’s got tears running down her cheeks already.  “Ben!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s pink, deliciously so, as Lola’s eyes widen too when she sees what Kathy’s holding out and she grabs Callum’s hand and there’s a moment when everyone falls silent, looking over at them.  Lexi’s got her head cocked to one side, like she can’t quite figure out what’s going on yet, but Jay is smiling, so broad and wide and pleased and Phil even has a soft look on his face as he gazes over at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re engaged,” Ben says into the silence, waggling his finger at his mum and is so unprepared to for the response that gets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexi screams, loudly and flings herself at them.  “You’re getting married?” she shrieks, loud as she covers both of their faces with kisses.  “When?  Can I be a bridesmaid?  Can I, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s laughing as he settles her onto his lap.  “Yes, darling, of course,” he says and his eyes meet Ben’s, happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always wanted a spring wedding,” Ben says, “no point in a long engagement, if we know what we want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum pouts a little, “but I want to enjoy being engaged to you too,” he says, “why not summer or autumn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben narrows his eyes a little, it looks like they’ll need to have a serious talk about what he means by a long engagement, but is distracted by Kathy’s sniffling.  “We can plan everything,” she says and she kisses Ben’s cheek.  “I’m so, so pleased for you, Ben, you have no idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum gets pulled into the kitchen by a beaming Lola, for champagne, and Ben takes pleased hugs from Jay, Honey and Billy, even a surprising handshake from Phil is a nice gesture.  “He’s good for you,” he says,  “I’m happy,” and that’s the most Ben could have ever hoped for from his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He joins Callum and Lola in the kitchen, pouring out glasses of champagne and can’t help but kiss his fiancée, sliding arms around his waist and snuggling up to his back.  “Spring?” Callum asks, leaning his head backwards and looking over his shoulder at Ben.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to call you my husband,” Ben says and ignores the noise Lola makes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Early summer?  May?”  Callum barters, like Ben’s got a chance of saying no to him.  “We could aim for the anniversary of our first kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we’re doing that we could get married in the park,” Ben returns, but he can’t help but let his lips linger at Callum’s neck.  “Five months then, May.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum beams at him, presses his lips to Ben’s who chases the taste of champagne lingering in his mouth as he goes off to hand out some glasses.  Left alone, he turns to face Lola who is giving him that look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so sweet,” she says, cooing and Ben scowls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sweet,” he argues, but it’s more out of habit than anything and he knows he’s softening when he stares after Callum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love him,” she says, softly.  “It’s not a criticism, you both deserve this.  I’m so happy for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he replies eventually, overcome with emotion and she touches his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you film it?” she asks and he nods and hands over his phone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a look,” he offers as he grabs some more glasses and follows Callum back into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s only a few seconds later when Lola comes back in.  Ben’s sitting by Callum now, everyone has a glass of champagne and there’s so much happiness in the room it’s almost sickening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Lola comes in, she’s bright red, all over her face and she shoves Ben’s phone at him quickly.  “Thanks,” she says and her voice is high pitched and off and Ben raises an eyebrow at her.  “Although, I’d check your videos before you let anyone else use your phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben stares at Callum for a second before opening his phone and seeing exactly where she’s stopped the proposal video.  There’s a heart stopping moment where he realises she’s not been looking at the right video, but rather the one before and he knows his face is a picture when he looks back up at both her and Callum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops,” he says, slowly and Lola hits him around the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not need to see that,” she hisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s burning red next to him, so embarrassed he can’t sit still and so Ben tries to defuse the situation as well as he can.  “Well, at least you’ve now seen both of our dicks,” he offers.  “Callum’s is perfect, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lola chokes a little, slaps him again and walks off, out of the room and away from them but Callum tilts his head to the side and looks at him.  Despite his red cheeks, his eyes are warm as he gazes upwards.  “Perfect, ah?” he says, low and sweet and Ben leans in and nips the smile off his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” he agrees.  “And only for me to see.  I’d better download this video then, quickly, before Lexi sees it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or worse,” Callum adds, with a truly wicked smile.  “Before Fiona sees it.  I can quite imagine how our wedding reception would go if she ever got hold of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have many more stories to tell about you that would put any of hers in the shade,” Ben declares, as he looks over at Callum, pink and embarrassed and so hot and his.  “But that dick, it’s mine and mine only.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben chuckles and leans in to kiss the smile, happy.  He’s quite looking forward to it already to be honest, planning and being married to Callum.  Looks like this will be the best year of his life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>